


Juste Avant les Ténèbres

by Sherlock_Spock



Series: Star Trek : Recommencement [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, Pon Farr, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuxième tome de ma saga Star Trek.<br/>Spock lui cache quelque chose et Jim veut prendre une permission sur Vulcain, mais celle-ci sera malheureusement écourtée par de très mauvaises nouvelles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persuasion

Cela faisait quelques semaines, que Spock et moi étions revenus du passé. La réalité altérée, dans laquelle nous avions retrouvé nos marques, n’était pas bien différente. À quelques détails près. Mais rien que nous ne pouvions pas gérer.

Notre relation et le lien qui nous unissait, eux, n’avaient cessé d’évoluer et de grandir. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant. Il y avait Bones et Uhura, bien évidemment, Christine Chapel, par extension et l’Enseigne Johnson, qui s’était engagé à garder le silence. La discrétion était de mise.

L’Enterprise était actuellement en mission d’exploration. Nous devions cartographier une zone inexplorée. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que c’était palpitant. J’étais en manque d’action. Et comme à chaque fois que c’était le cas, je m’adonnais à une de mes activités favorites. À savoir, rendre visite à mon Vulcain préféré, entre deux quarts. Je me trouvais donc actuellement dans ses quartiers, assis dans un fauteuil, à l’observer. Oui, parce que monsieur avait du travail et que ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Il semblait donc trouver son ordinateur plus intéressant que moi et cette situation ne me convenait pas du tout.

_« N’y pense même pas, Jim. Je dois finir ce rapport. »_

Sa pensée me parvint aisément, mais je ne pus empêcher toutes sortes d’images lubriques de me traverser l’esprit. C’était presque toujours le cas, dès que je l’avais sous les yeux.

« Rabat-joie. » Lançai-je, en me levant pour me diriger vers le lit.

J’avais bien l’intention d’obtenir ce que je voulais.

Il observa mon manège, du coin de l’œil, mais je sentis son regard sur moi. Il s’obstina, néanmoins, à faire comme si de rien n’était et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. L’air de rien, je m’allongeai sur les draps.

« Il fait tellement chaud, dans tes quartiers. » Fis-je remarquer, d’une voix innocente, en retirant mon t-shirt.

J’entendis clairement la respiration de Spock avoir un raté, mais ses yeux restèrent focalisés sur l’écran. Je poussai le vice jusqu’à enlever mon pantalon, puis me réinstallai confortablement, en soupirant, les paupières closes, détendu. Je savais pertinemment que mon compagnon voyait clair dans mon jeu. Mais, j’aimais trop le faire tourner en bourrique, pour m’arrêter là, et imaginai un scénario des plus satisfaisants, pour perturber sa concentration. Je l’aurais à l’usure, c’était une certitude. Je descendis lentement ma main droite, en partant du cou, caressai mon torse, m’attardai sur mon ventre, pour finalement la poser sur mon érection naissante, à travers mon sous-vêtement. Un soupir m’échappa. Je tournai ma tête vers le Vulcain et ouvrai les yeux, pour plonger dans ses orbes obsidiennes qui s’étaient finalement posées sur moi. A présent que j’avais toute son attention, mon excitation grandissante me fit durcir un peu, sous ma paume. Mes doigts se glissèrent sous l’élastique, pour agripper directement mon membre et le caresser lentement. Ma respiration devint laborieuse. Je soutins difficilement le regard de Spock, noirci par le désir, qui dériva lentement le long de mon corps, pour se poser beaucoup plus bas. Il inspira profondément, tentant certainement de garder son contrôle. Je resserrai ma poigne, accélérai le mouvement. Mon expression se fit suppliante.

« Spock. » Soufflai-je, en basculant ma tête en arrière, mes paupières closes sous le plaisir.

Je sentis, soudainement, le matelas s’affaisser à côté de moi. Sa manière de se déplacer silencieusement était parfois inquiétante. Mon boxer me fût retiré avec hâte et une main tira sur mon poignet, pour me faire lâcher prise. J’entrouvris les yeux pour voir sa bouche m’englober et gémis fortement sous la moiteur de sa langue. J’aimais tellement le voir céder, dans ces moments. C’était ma manière de le dominer. J’ondulai des hanches, sans pouvoir me contrôler, alors il me plaquait au lit avec force, augmentant la cadence. Au bord de la jouissance, un soupir de frustration m’échappa, quand il s’arrêta brusquement. Il se redressa, pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements, à son tour, puis vint s’installer entre mes jambes. Je sentis son érection, contre la mienne, déjà humide et ses vrilles s’enrouler délicieusement autour de mon membre. Il posa mes mollets sur ses épaules, puis se pencha sur moi pour capturer amoureusement mes lèvres, avant de me pénétrer brutalement, dans un contraste saisissant avec la tendresse de ses baisers. Si je criai malgré tout sous la surprise, en agrippant violemment ses cheveux, en griffant son dos, le lubrifiant naturel m’évita de trop souffrir de son intrusion. Il se retira lentement, pour revenir avec force, ses hanches claquant durement contre l’arrière de mes cuisses. J’en eus le souffle coupé. Il commença alors à se mouvoir à un rythme lancinant, maîtrisé.

 _« Je vais te faire payer de m’aguicher de la sorte alors que j’ai du travail. »_ Pensa-t-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, avant d’accélérer légèrement.

J’attrapai sa nuque et l’embrassai passionnément, pour lui montrer que j’acceptais tout à fait son châtiment. Il me quitta soudainement, se redressa et me tira à lui. À genoux, l’un en face de l’autre, il encadra mon visage de ses mains pour s’emparer de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, avant de me prendre par les épaules pour m’inciter à me retourner. Je m’exécutai, avec curiosité. Une fois dos à lui, il passa son bras gauche autour de mon torse, posa sa paume chaude sur mon cœur affolé, pour me plaquer contre lui. De sa main droite, il enveloppa mon érection puis il me pénétra de nouveau, atrocement lentement, me mettant au supplice. Je laissai ma tête tomber en arrière sur son épaule, me tournai vers lui pour dévorer sa bouche, en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, et cambrai mes reins pour mieux le recevoir. Je le sentis profondément en moi, brûlant. Il me caressa impitoyablement, ne me laissant aucun répit, accéléra la cadence de ses hanches, me pénétra durement. Je ne contrôlai pas les gémissements indécents qui passèrent ma gorge et raisonnèrent sur les murs de la pièce. Mes lèvres dérivèrent pour happer son oreille. Je la mordillai légèrement, jouai de ma langue. Il resserra sa prise sur moi, en réponse, puis m’amena à la délivrance. Terrassé par mon orgasme, je me laissai tomber en avant, la tête dans l’oreiller. Spock attrapa mes flancs fermement, perdit le peu de maîtrise qu’il lui restait et me prit à un rythme désordonné. Je le sentis alors se tendre derrière moi et une vague de chaleur se répandit en moi.

La pression retomba, il caressa tendrement mon dos en se retirant, puis s’allongea à mes côtés. Je me roulai en boule contre lui, soupirai de bien-être. Il m’étreignit avec force, respira mon cou, embrassa mon épaule.

« Vas-tu me laisser finir ce rapport maintenant ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Tu es vraiment impossible. Tu le sais ça ? » Répondis-je, en rigolant. « Va bosser ! Moi je suis épuisé. Je vais me reposer. »

Il glissa sa main contre ma joue, pour tourner mon visage vers lui, puis m’embrassa doucement, une dernière fois, avant de se lever, se rhabiller tranquillement et de retourner s’asseoir à son bureau. Je l’observai, allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous l’oreiller, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement.

…

Je me réveillai en sentant une caresse sur mes cheveux et ouvris les yeux lentement. Spock était assis à côté de moi, sa main massant délicieusement mon crâne. Il avait remonté le drap sur moi, même si je ne risquais pas d’avoir froid, la température ambiante étant adaptée au Vulcain. Je me retournai sur le dos en m’étirant comme un chat.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demandai-je, d’une voix alourdie par ma sieste.

« 19,30 heures. Notre quart commence dans une heure. » Me renseigna-t-il.

« Douche ? » Proposai-je, en me levant.

Pour toute réponse, il enleva son t-shirt en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je le suivis, en attrapant deux serviettes au passage, avant de le rejoindre, et marquai une pause dans l’entrée, à la vue de son corps nu, sec et musclé, de ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son front par l’eau coulant sur sa peau. J’accrochai son regard et m’avançai vers lui, après avoir déposé mon chargement sur une tablette. Depuis le début de notre relation, notre fréquentation des douches soniques avait grandement diminué. Nous préférions largement la cabine de verre, plus traditionnelle, mais aussi plus intime et propice aux instants de tendresse. Je me faufilai derrière lui, l’enlaçai de mes bras, tendrement. La chaleur de l’eau réveilla mes sens. J’embrassai son épaule et attrapai le gel douche, pour en verser une bonne quantité sur ses omoplates, puis reposai le flacon, avant de le masser doucement, en faisant mousser le liquide parfumé. Une odeur de menthe poivrée, rafraîchissante, embauma l’air. La vapeur envahit lentement la pièce. Il soupira. Mes mains bienfaitrices caressèrent sa nuque, son échine dorsale, ses fesses fermes. Je me collai à lui, faisant courir mes doigts sur ses côtes, vers son ventre plat, puis remontai sur ses pectoraux. Les poils doux de son torse chatouillèrent mes phalanges et je migrai vers le sud, attrapant son membre légèrement en érection.

« Tu es insatiable, Jim. » Soupira-t-il, à ce contact.

« Je ne serai jamais rassasié de toi. Jamais. » Chuchotai-je, à son oreille, avant de la mordiller.

Depuis quelque temps, j’avais une envie particulière, dont il était tout à fait conscient. Mais il me laissait l’initiative, aller à mon rythme.

 _« J’ai envie de toi. »_ Pensai-je, en lubrifiant une de mes mains sur son membre, avant de la faire courir sur la chute de ses reins, en descendant plus bas.

Je frôlai son entrée, doucement, de la pulpe de mes doigts, en demandant son accord. En réponse, il se pencha légèrement et appuya ses paumes contre la paroi en reculant ses hanches vers moi. Je le pénétrai prudemment de mes phalanges glissantes, l’explorai avec curiosité, guettai ses réactions. Ses gémissements me mirent sur la voie et je trouvai sa prostate avec satisfaction. C’était grisant de lui faire ressentir ce que j’éprouvais habituellement. Mon membre devint douloureux, à la vue de ses reins ondulant doucement pour venir à ma rencontre. Je retirai mes doigts quand je le sentis prêt, guidai mon érection d’une main, pour le pénétrer en douceur, et le laissai s’habituer à ma présence. Un murmure rauque monta de sa poitrine. Une fois enfoncé en lui jusqu’à la garde, je fis une pause pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il était si étroit et tellement chaud, que j’en perdis presque la raison. J’agrippai amoureusement ses hanches, me retirai lentement, pour revenir de plus belle. À une cadence atrocement lente, je commençai à me mouvoir en lui, en empoignant son sexe pour le masser fermement. Ses vrilles vinrent se lover autour de ma main, comme pour m’empêcher de partir. Les gémissements de Spock montèrent crescendo, à mesure que mon rythme devenait frénétique. J’embrassai sa nuque, sentis l’odeur épicée de sa peau. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et happa mes lèvres, m’entraîna dans un baiser passionné, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Ses cris se perdirent dans ma bouche. Je sentis le plaisir monter en lui, grâce au lien, et accélérai encore, atteignis mon propre point de rupture. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur son membre, jusqu’à ce qu’un liquide chaud coule entre mes phalanges, éclabousse le mur. En quelques allers-retours, je rejoignis Spock dans l’orgasme, en le serrant fermement contre mon torse.

L’eau chaude nettoya nos corps, tandis que nous reprenions nos souffles. Il se retourna face à moi pour m’embrasser tendrement, en me prenant dans ses bras. Puis il me savonna à son tour.   

…

Une fois propres et habillés, nous nous mirent en route vers la passerelle. Je pris place dans mon fauteuil, Spock derrière sa console, tandis que les autres s’installaient également à leurs postes. Notre quart commença dans une ambiance calme, propre au début de la phase nocturne. Mon regard se perdit dans l’immensité de l’espace, sur l’écran principal et je repensai soudainement à cette idée de permission sur Vulcain. Nous n’en avions pas reparlé, depuis la dernière fois et sa réponse énigmatique me revint en mémoire. Je me tournai vers lui, en pivotant mon siège. Il me regardait déjà, ayant certainement capté mes pensées.

 _« Je te répondrai bientôt. »_ Me dit-il, silencieusement.

Ce lien télépathique était décidément bien pratique, surtout en public. Je savais que dans quelques jours ce serait l’anniversaire de Spock – je savais également que les Vulcains ne fêtaient pas ce genre d’événements – et que les deux éléments étaient liés, mais pas de quelle manière. Tout ce mystère m’angoissait quelque peu. S’il semblait plutôt confiant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m’en parlait pas.

 _« J’ai besoin d’être sûr avant. »_ Pensa-t-il.

Être sûr de quoi ? Je n’en savais rien, mais il ne m’en dit pas plus pour le moment, et reporta son attention sur ses appareils, en me tournant de nouveau le dos. J’abandonnai provisoirement et décidai d’attendre qu’il veuille bien s’expliquer, puis me retournai vers l’écran, en m’enfonçant confortablement dans mon fauteuil et me préparai à un quart qui promettait d’être ennuyeux.


	2. Secret

Dire que Spock était étrange, depuis deux jours, était un euphémisme. Il trouvait des excuses pour m’éviter, pour que je ne dorme plus dans ses quartiers. Il s’enfermait dans un mutisme angoissant, dès que nous étions seuls, et je ne captais que rarement ses pensées. J’essayais de me convaincre que ce n’était pas ma faute, mais ne rien savoir ne m’aidait pas. Il m’avait assuré par le passé, que le lien qui unissait les T’hy’la ne pouvait être brisé que par la mort, mais j’en venais presque à douter de ses affirmations. J’avais un peu de temps libre devant moi et me dirigeai vers l’infirmerie. Peut-être que Bones serait à même de me rassurer un peu. Je passai la porte et trouvai le médecin à son bureau. Il releva la tête en m’entendant arriver.

« T’en fais une tête. Ce satané gobelin y serait-il pour quelque chose ? » Me questionna-t-il, préoccupé, en me désignant le fauteuil en face du sien.

Je pris place en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a. Il agit bizarrement, m’évite, me parle peu et semble sur les nerfs. Je crains de l’avoir blessé. » Expliquai-je.

« Je t’arrête tout de suite, Jim. À mon avis, ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » L’interrogeai-je, perplexe.

« Je ne devrais pas t’en parler. Mais tu es mon ami et tu me fais pitié, avec ton air de chien battu. »

« Trop aimable. » Commentai-je.

Il lava les yeux au ciel.

« Spock est venu me consulter hier. Il voulait un diagnostic complet de ses fonctions vitales. J’ignore pourquoi, mais il semblait préoccupé par les résultats. Je ne suis pas expert en physionomie vulcaine, mais j’avoue moi-même avoir quelques inquiétudes. » Me confia-t-il, d’une voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu par d’autres.

« Tu veux dire qu’il est malade ? » Demandai-je, soucieux.

« Pas que je sache. Il avait l’air d’aller bien, en apparence. Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, mais apparemment, il n’a pas envie d’en parler. J’ai tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, il m’a envoyé paître, prétextant que ça ne me regardait pas. Comme si la santé des membres d’équipage n’était pas mon problème ! Qu’est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre. » Grogna-t-il.

« Il ne veut manifestement pas en discuter avec moi, non plus. Merci pour les infos, au moins j’en sais un peu plus. Je vais essayer de le pousser à se confier. » Conclus-je, en me levant.

« Bon courage, Jim. Quelle idée de s’amouracher d’un lutin au sang vert, aussi. » Me taquina-t-il.

« Si tu le connaissais comme moi je le connais, tu ne dirais pas ça. » Répondis-je, d’une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Je ne veux surtout rien savoir ! Allez ouste ! Va le retrouver. » S’exclama-t-il, en agitant les bras vers la sortie.

J’éclatai de rire en sortant. Cette conversation m’avait fait du bien et c’est un peu plus confiant que je pris la direction des quartiers de mon cher compagnon.

…

Une fois devant sa porte, j’hésitai à entrer. Je ne voulais pas le déranger et posai ma paume contre la cloison coulissante, en fermant les yeux.

 _« Spock ? »_ Appelai-je, en silence.

Le passage s’ouvrit en réponse et je pénétrai dans la pièce. L’atmosphère était lourde, les lumières tamisées et l’objet de mes pensées assis derrière son bureau, me tournant le dos. Je voulais m’approcher, mais l’impression qu’un geste de ma part ne serait pas le bienvenu, m’en empêcha.

« Parle-moi. S’il te plaît. » Le priai-je, dans un murmure.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi. » M’annonça-t-il, d’une voix plus rauque que d’habitude.

« Aucun problème. Mais vas-tu m’expliquer pourquoi ? »

Il pivota vers moi, sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux. Son teint était d’un vert maladif, même pour un Vulcain. D’un geste, il m’invita à m’asseoir sur un deuxième siège. Je m’exécutai, sans un mot. Il inspira longuement, chercha ses mots.

« Tu sais que mon peuple se targue de maîtriser les émotions. Nous vouons notre vie à la logique. »

Je hochai simplement la tête.

« Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, car nous n’en parlons jamais, pas même entre nous, c’est qu’il y a une contrepartie. Je pensais avoir une chance d’y échapper, parce que je suis à moitié humain, mais ce n’est manifestement pas le cas, vu que les premiers symptômes sont apparus il y a deux jours. »

Il marqua une pause. Je retins mon souffle.

« Environ tous les sept ans, à partir de l’entrée dans l’âge adulte, les Vulcains sont soumis à ce que l’on appelle le _Pon Farr_. C’est une période sombre, durant laquelle nous sommes terrassés par une fièvre, la fièvre de sang. Nous perdons tout contrôle sur nos émotions et sommes contraints de trouver un partenaire sexuel dans les huit jours, sous peine de sombrer dans la folie et de finir par mourir. »

« C’est fâcheux, mais ce n’est pas un problème, puisque tu m’as, moi. » Répondis-je, dubitatif.

« Effectivement, tu es mon T’hy’la et il n’y a aucun doute que tu seras le partenaire en question. »

« Où est le souci, alors ? »

« Eh bien, pour nous éviter un sort funeste, mon peuple s’est adapté. Certaines familles lient leurs enfants psychiquement à l’âge de sept ans, pour plus tard, lors du premier Pon Farr, les marier selon un rituel bien précis. » M’avoua-t-il.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre la portée de ses mots.

« Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu es fiancé, depuis tout ce temps, et que tu ne m’as rien dis ?! » M’emportai-je, blessé.

« Je voulais d’abord être sûr. »

« Ah, parce que si tu avais été immunisé, tu te serais contenté de ne jamais m’en parler ?! » Hurlai-je presque, en me levant. « C’est le genre d’information qu’on ne garde pas secrète dans un couple, Spock ! »

« Je suis désolé, Jim. Il faut que tu comprennes que pour moi, pour mon espèce, c’est très dur d’aborder ce sujet. C’est un des plus grands tabous de notre société. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, pardonne-moi. »

Ma colère retomba. J’oubliais parfois trop facilement que nous venions de deux mondes très différents. Chez lui, discuter de ça, même avec la personne aimée, ne se faisait pas. Qui étais-je pour juger ? Il dut sentir que j’étais plus apaisé, car il tendit sa main pour attraper la mienne, entrelaça nos doigts.

« Il me faut retourner sur Vulcain. Je me dois d’annoncer officiellement notre situation à mes parents et à T’Pring. C’est mon devoir. »

« T’Pring c’est… »

« Oui. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Ah. Ok, je vais demander à Sulu de changer de cap. » Dis-je, en me tournant vers l’intercom. « Kirk à la passerelle. Monsieur Sulu, répondez. »

« Ici Sulu, Capitaine. »

« Mettez le cap sur Vulcain. Distorsion facteur 7. Je nous accorde une permission. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. » Me répondit-il, d’une voix enjouée.

« Kirk, terminé. »

Je coupai la communication et me retournai vers mon compagnon.

« Ça ira, jusqu’à notre arrivée ? Nous y serons demain. » L’interrogeai-je, doucement.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. » Me rassura-t-il.

…

À sa demande, je l’avais laissé seul pour la nuit. Cela valait mieux, d’après lui. C’est donc dans mon lit que je me réveillai tranquillement. Après un passage rapide dans la douche sonique, j’enfilai mon uniforme et arrangeai mes cheveux dans le miroir, souhaitant faire bonne impression. Déjà qu’il semblait évident que l’annonce de notre relation allait faire l’effet d’une bombe, je ne voulais pas, en plus, avoir l’air négligé. Une fois prêt, j’interrogeai le pilote, à l’intercom, sur notre avancée. Il m’annonça que nous allions bientôt entrer en orbite autour de la planète. Je pris alors la direction de la salle de téléportation, où se trouvaient mon compagnon et, étonnamment, McCoy. Spock s’était lui-même chargé d’annoncer notre venue à son père. Nous étions donc attendus. J’interrogeai Léonard du regard, mais il semblait lui-même se demander la raison de sa présence.

« Si je vous ai fait venir, c’est parce que j’aimerais que vous nous accompagniez au sol. » Annonça mon amant, à un Bones perplexe.

« Même si, je suis très curieux de connaître enfin la raison de tout ceci, en quoi ma présence est-elle nécessaire ? »

« C’est une occasion particulière dans la vie d’un Vulcain. Il est traditionnel d’y aller accompagné de ses meilleurs amis. Jim étant bien plus que ça, à présent, mon choix s’est évidemment porté sur vous, Docteur. » Expliqua Spock, d’une voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu de l’Enseigne de service.

« Vous me considérez comme un ami ? Première nouvelle ! » S’étonna McCoy.

« Je pensais pourtant que c’était évident. »

Bones le regarda, bouche bée, durant quelques secondes, avant de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « maudit gobelin », avant de monter sur la plateforme, suivi de Spock. Signifiant par là, qu’il acceptait la proposition. Je me retins de rire, face à leur petit manège, avant de les rejoindre sur les plots.

« Énergie ! »

Je sentis les picotements caractéristiques de la dématérialisation et les murs de l’Enterprise s’effacèrent, pour laisser place à un paysage désertique. La chaleur fut la première chose que je reconnus. Puis les effluves du vent, l’odeur du sable. Fouler de nouveau le sol, de cette planète, que nous avions sauvée ensemble, me mit en joie. Je l’aimais tout autant que la Terre, à présent. Elle me rappelait un peu mon Iowa natal. Nous étions dans une espèce d’arène, entourée de nombreux piliers. En son centre, trônait, sur une petite plate-forme, un objet singulier, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Face à lui, sur une estrade, se tenait un groupe de Vulcains. Le seul que je reconnus fut Sarek, accompagné de sa femme, Amanda. Il y avait également une dame plutôt âgée, assise dans un genre de trône, une jeune femme très belle mais qui paraissait aussi très froide, même pour une Vulcaine, et un jeune homme, que je trouvai fort laid. Mais ce n’était que mon avis. Quatre individus armés, que je présumai être des gardes, complétaient le tableau.

Spock s’avança vers la plus âgée, qui semblait être une sorte de chef, et la salua à la manière de son peuple. Il leva sa main droite, paume en avant, en écartant ses doigts en « V » entre son majeur et son annulaire.

« Longue vie et prospérité, T’pau. »

Elle lui rendit son salut. Puis il se tourna vers ses parents et finalement vers la jeune femme. Il revint alors vers Bones et moi, pour nous présenter. La nommée T’pau s’indigna quelque peu de voir des humains présents à la cérémonie, mais Spock se porta garant de notre comportement.

« J’ai une annonce importante à faire. » Déclara-t-il solennellement, avant le début du rituel.

Il semblait agité. Je savais que c’était en grande partie dû à la fièvre. Mais il obtint l’attention générale.

« Je proclame officiellement, avoir trouvé mon T’hy’la et m’être lié à lui. Je me vois donc dans l’obligation de rompre mes engagements envers T’pring. »

Ses paroles jetèrent un lourd silence sur l’assemblée. T’pau fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ne pas être venu avec cette personne, pour nous la présenter, Spock ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans même songer une seule seconde que c’était en fait le cas.

« Mais, il est ici. » Répondit-il, simplement.

Dire que tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers moi, n’était pas exagéré. Et cela me donna envie de disparaître sous terre.

« Lequel est-ce, dans ce cas ? » L’interrogea-t-elle, levant une main ferme pour interrompre Sarek, qui allait parler.

« Jim Kirk. » L’informa-t-il, faisant un geste dans ma direction pour me demander d’approcher.

Je mis en œuvre mes meilleurs talents de joueur de poker, en m’avançant d’un pas décidé, pour afficher un visage aussi neutre que possible. Camouflant au mieux mon angoisse et mon malaise. Je regardai alors une à une les personnes en face de moi. La plupart semblaient totalement indifférents, mais T’pau m’observait avec curiosité, Sarek paraissait mi-furieux, mi-choqué, ce qui n’était pas rassurant et Amanda tentait maladroitement de ne pas sourire, ce qui me redonna du courage.

Le silence s’éternisa. Je vis bien que personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Cela ne devait pas arriver tous les jours.


	3. Koon-ut-kal-if-fee

Sarek eut enfin l’occasion de prendre la parole. Il s’avança vers son fils. Sa femme le suivit de près, elle connaissait trop bien son mari et elle voyait bien que ça allait dégénérer.

« Spock. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé ton T’hy’la. Mais tu fais partie d’une famille respectable et c’est ton Capitaine, un humain et un homme. Tu n’as pas l’impression que ça fait beaucoup ? Je n’ai rien dit, quand tu as insulté le haut conseil, en annonçant préférer Starfleet à l’Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Mais là, tu vas trop loin. Il y a une limite à ce que je peux accepter de toi. » Énonça-t-il, d’une voix pleine de colère.

« Père. Je… »

« Excusez-moi. » Le coupa McCoy, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée. « Je sais que ceci ne me concerne pas vraiment. Mais, vous savez, nous avons un adage sur Terre qui dit «  _tel père, tel fils_. » Après, moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. »

Je sentis ma nuque craquer en tournant brusquement la tête vers Léonard, choqué au possible.

« Bones ! » L’apostrophai-je.

« Quoi ! C’est vrai, non ? Tenez, une autre expression humaine :  _c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_  » Renchérit-il, en fixant Sarek.

« Bones, ferme-la ! »

 _« À quel moment, a-t-il pensé qu’il allait arranger les choses, en disant cela ? »_ Pensa Spock, en accrochant mon regard.

« Mais je ne sais pas, moi ! » Lui répondis-je, à voix haute.

Ce qui dut paraître complètement incompréhensible vu de l’extérieur. 

Mais personne n’y prêta vraiment attention. Sarek semblait perdu dans ses réflexions et Amanda observait mon ami insolent avec bienveillance. Il venait certainement de marquer des points auprès d’elle. La tension était palpable dans l’air.

« Vous avez raison, Docteur McCoy. »

Je m’attendais à toutes les réponses de la part du père de Spock. Mais pas à ça. Je le fixai sans vraiment comprendre. Sa femme le couvait du regard, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle n’aimait sûrement pas que les deux hommes de sa vie, se disputent.

Spock semblait de plus en plus agité, à mesure que les minutes s’égrenaient. Son souffle était saccadé et je voyais bien qu’il souffrait. Je savais parfaitement ce que je devais faire pour le soulager, mais si cette cérémonie s’éternisait, il allait finir par perdre tout contrôle. Je glissai une main dans son dos, me voulant apaisant. Même à travers son uniforme, je pus sentir la chaleur anormale de sa peau. Il soupira à mon contact.

« Père. J’aimerais votre bénédiction, pour me lier à Jim selon nos traditions, comme vous l’avez fait avec mère. » Demanda-t-il, d’une voix presque fébrile.

« Qu’en est-il de moi ? »

La voix de T’pring était aussi froide que son apparente beauté. J’avais presque oublié sa présence. Spock se tourna vers elle.

« Qu’en est-il de la présence de Stonn à mon mariage ? » Riposta-t-il, aussi froidement.

J’en déduis qu’il parlait de l’autre Vulcain. Celui que je trouvais laid et qui se tenait aux côtés de la jeune femme, depuis le début. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres. Elle semblait à court de parole. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce que mon compagnon sous-entendait.

 _« Elle n’avait manifestement aucune intention de m’épouser. Elle est venu avec son autre prétendant, sûrement pour qu’il combatte avec moi. »_ M’expliqua-t-il, silencieusement.

Ses paroles me soulagèrent d’un poids. Je n’étais pas ravi de voler le fiancé d’une autre. Une deuxième fois.

« Stonn me voulait, et je le voulais. » Commença-t-elle à se justifier.

« Ta préférence pour Stonn n’a rien de logique. » Rétorqua Spock.

« Tu es très célèbre parmi notre peuple. Tu es presque une légende. J’ai compris que je ne voulais pas être l’épouse d’une légende. Je comptais lancer le défi, mais finalement, tu me facilites la tâche. »

Mon compagnon se contenta de hocher la tête, apparemment satisfait de cette explication. Sans un mot supplémentaire, le jeune couple salua l’assemblée et s’en alla, ne souhaitant pas s’éterniser, manifestement. 

Spock se tourna de nouveau vers son père. Sa fièvre s’aggravait de seconde en seconde et il tenait difficilement en place. Je jetai un regard à Bones, inquiet. Il haussa les épaules, impuissant. Il n’y avait rien qui pouvait soulager le Vulcain dans l’immédiat.

« Je te donne mon accord, Spock. Si tu penses que Jim Kirk est la personne qui te correspond. » Dit Sarek, d’une voix calme.

Puis il posa ses yeux sur moi.

« Savez-vous dans quoi vous vous engagez, Capitaine ? »

« J’ai cru comprendre que c’était un engagement à vie. » Répondis-je, sérieusement.

« Et cela vous convient ? »

« Je ne me vois plus vivre sans Spock, monsieur. » Affirmai-je, avec aplomb.

« Bien. Si tout est clair et que personne ne s’oppose à cette union, commençons, si vous voulez bien. » Intervint T’pau, solennellement.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Spock se dirigea vers l’objet au centre de l’arène. Il prit un maillet et donna un coup en son centre. Au bruit puissant, je compris que c’était en fait une sorte de gong. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

 _« Imite-moi. »_ M’informa mon compagnon par la pensée.

Je m’avançai, me postant face à lui sur le socle. Il me tendit le maillet, que je pris, en frôlant ses doigts brûlants, et tapai à mon tour sur la surface métallique.

Spock me fixait d’une manière indescriptible, qui n’acceptait aucune forme de domination de ma part, comme s’il voulait me dévorer littéralement. Ses yeux, presque noirs, semblaient sonder mon âme. Un frisson d’appréhension parcourut mon dos, enflamma mes reins et se répercuta violemment dans mon entre-jambe.

Il se mit soudainement à genoux devant moi. Après un temps d’hésitation, je fis de même, attendant patiemment la suite. T’pau se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers nous, se positionnant tel un prêtre lors un mariage chrétien. Elle leva ses paumes vers le ciel et dit une phrase que je ne compris pas. Certainement en vulcain. Comme si c’était le signal pour bouger, Spock tendit sa main droite vers moi, en allongeant son index et son majeur. Incertain, je collai mes deux doigts contre les siens, copiant son geste. C’était apparemment la chose à faire, puisque T’pau reprit la parole, toujours dans leur langue.

Devant moi, mon compagnon ne semblait plus vraiment là. Son regard était comme possédé et je ne percevais plus la moindre pensée cohérente. Jusqu’à ce qu’il dise une phrase à son tour. Je la répétai, tant bien que mal, mon vulcain n’étant pas terrible. La femme termina son discours et nous fit signe de nous relever.

Une fois debout, Spock tremblait franchement. Je n’avais pas la moindre idée de comment se déroulerait la suite, mais le voir ainsi me faisait trop mal. Je m’approchai de lui et caressai doucement sa joue. Sa peau était bouillante. Il ferma ses yeux et s’appuya sur ma paume, appréciant l’attouchement. Sans bruit, les personnes présentes s’éclipsèrent une à une. Amanda tira Bones par le bras, en parlant à son oreille. Une expression dubitative s’afficha sur son visage, mais il la suivit sans protester. Je les regardai partir, sans comprendre, jusqu’à ce qu’on se retrouve seuls.

Je me retournai vers mon compagnon, pour lui demander des explications, mais il ne m’en laissa pas l’occasion. Il se jeta littéralement sur moi, prenant ma bouche avec passion, agrippant brutalement mes hanches pour coller mon bassin au sien. Je le sentis dur comme la pierre, à travers son pantalon. La compréhension de la situation fit son chemin dans mon cerveau et mon corps s’enflamma au toucher de ses doigts qui passèrent sous mon t-shirt pour le retirer. Je me retrouvai torse nu, sous le soleil couchant qui colorait le ciel de sang. Ses mains pétrissaient mon dos, mes fesses, tandis que sa langue envahissait ma bouche, me soumettant à son désir hors de contrôle. Il attrapa l’arrière de mes cuisses, me soulevant contre lui. Je nouai mes jambes autour de ses reins et mes mains derrière son cou. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable, m’emportant dans sa chute. Je tirai sur son haut, pour le lui enlever et il leva ses bras pour m’aider dans la manœuvre.

Il m’allongea sur le dos, le grain du fin gravier piqua mes omoplates. Le bas niveau d’oxygène de l’atmosphère m’incommodait quelque peu, me donnant le vertige. Il partit à l’assaut de ma ceinture, faisant tinter la boucle, arrachant presque la lanière de cuir, puis il fit sauter les boutons avant de me débarrasser de mon pantalon, l’envoyant rejoindre nos uniformes un peu plus loin. Mon boxer moulant ne cachait rien de mon état et je vis dans son regard que cela le satisfaisait pleinement. Il appuya sa paume brûlante sur mon érection, me faisant gémir, puis attrapa l’élastique de mon sous-vêtement avant de tirer fortement dessus, déchirant le tissu. Il jeta l’étoffe réduite en pièces, par-dessus son épaule, puis se redressa pour se débarrasser lui-même de ses derniers habits. Il  fondit ensuite sur moi, se glissant tel un serpent entre mes jambes écartées. Son membre heurta délicieusement le mien, ses vrilles s’y enroulèrent fortement et sa bouche s’écrasa sur la mienne, nos dents s’entrechoquant. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang, avant de se faire pardonner d’un coup de langue, s’abreuvant du liquide carmin. Je geignis de douleur et de plaisir en même temps.

Je resserrai mes cuisses pour l’emprisonner, nouant mes pieds dans le creux de ses reins. Il empoigna brutalement mes cheveux, tirant ma tête en arrière, pour dévorer mon cou, me marquant comme sien. Je sentis le lubrifiant naturel sécrété par son membre couler le long de mon aine. Il dégageait tellement de chaleur que je suffoquai presque. Sans préavis, il me pénétra violemment, me faisant pousser un cri qui se perdit dans le lointain. Son sexe imposant et chaud me consuma de l’intérieur. Sans me laisser le temps de souffler, il se mit à aller et venir en moi à un rythme intense, ses hanches venant claquer brutalement contre l’arrière de mes cuisses. Je hurlai sous ses assauts, incapable de me retenir. Je croisai son regard, ses yeux avaient une lueur sauvage, comme je n’en avais jamais vu. De sa main gauche, il s’empara de mon érection pour me masturber à une cadence impitoyable et de la droite, il entra en fusion mentale avec moi, plongeant dans mon esprit comme il le faisait dans mon corps. Nos âmes se mêlèrent, plus intensément qu’auparavant, jusqu’à se confondre et ne faire qu’un. Je sentis notre lien s’ancrer définitivement, alors que je succombais à un orgasme dévastateur, venant au creux de sa paume brûlante, éclaboussant nos ventres. Comme s’il n’attendait que ça pour se laisser aller, Spock se tendit brusquement contre moi, rejetant la tête en arrière. Je sentis un liquide chaud m’envahir, tandis que je me laissais retomber, complètement terrassé par le plaisir et la chaleur. Il se retira doucement avant de s’allonger à côté de moi. Nos ébats avaient été brefs et brutaux, mais jouissifs au-delà de toute mesure.

Je repris difficilement ma respiration. Une main, plus fraîche qu’auparavant, caressa mon visage, se voulant apaisante. J’ouvris les yeux sur mon amant, son regard était redevenu normal. Il me regardait d’une manière étrange, comme émerveillé que je sois encore là.

_« Je t’aime, T’hy’la »_

Sa voix résonna clairement dans ma tête. Mon cœur tenta de sortir de ma poitrine. J’en eu le souffle coupé.

 _« Je t’aime aussi. »_ Pensai-je, en retour.

J’attrapai sa main et glissai son index et son majeur entre mes lèvres, cajolant ses phalanges de ma langue. Spock prit une forte inspiration sous la caresse. Je le savais sensible des doigts, comme tous les Vulcains. Il ne me l’avait pas dis, je le _savais_ , simplement. Tout comme j’avais, à présent, l’impression de tout connaître de lui.Je compris que c’était grâce à notre lien.

« La fièvre est passée ? » Demandai-je, doucement.

« Oui, c’est terminé. »

Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Je crois que nous avons besoin d’une bonne douche. Je te propose de finir cette soirée dans tes quartiers. » Suggérai-je, en me redressant.

« J’accepte. » Répondit-il, simplement, en se levant à son tour.

Je me rhabillai prestement, imité par mon amant, puis j’appelai l’Enterprise pour demander qu’on nous téléporte.


	4. Connexion

Je me réveillai comme dans un cocon. Hier soir, complètement épuisés, nous nous étions immédiatement couchés. Le drap collait à ma peau en sueur et le corps brûlant, plaqué contre mon dos, dégageait une chaleur presque étouffante. Mais pour rien dans l’univers, je n’aurais voulu être ailleurs. Un bras possessif encerclait ma taille et un souffle régulier chatouillait ma nuque. Je m’étirai comme un chat, pivotant pour faire face à Spock. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Bonjour. » Chuchotai-je, d’une voix encore endormie.

Il me répondit d’un baiser. Je savourai le goût de ses lèvres. Une langue mutine caressa sensuellement la mienne. Je soupirai le plaisir.

« Si tu commences comme ça, on n’est pas près de se lever. » Murmurai-je, contre sa bouche.

Il me regarda longuement, passant le dos de ses doigts contre ma joue, puis il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la saisis et il me tira à lui, m’entraînant vers la salle de bain. Je me laissai guider, encore partiellement dans le cirage. Il alluma la douche et m’attira sous le jet brûlant. L’eau chaude acheva de me réveiller. Spock se munit d’un flacon que je n’avais pas remarqué auparavant, et étala une généreuse quantité d’un liquide embaumant les plantes, sur mon dos.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« C’est une huile cicatrisante, faite à base d’herbes médicinales de Vulcain. J’en ai toujours avec moi. C’est très efficace pour les hématomes et les écorchures, comme celles que tu as un peu partout. » M’expliqua-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps. En effet, maintenant qu’il le disait, un certain nombre de douleurs s’éveillèrent. Mes hanches avaient légèrement viré au bleu, mes genoux étaient égratignés, mes omoplates me faisaient souffrir et sans parler de…

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé. »

« Tu es obligé d’en mettre _là_  ? » L’interrogeai-je, grimaçant de gène.

« Je crains d’avoir été un peu trop brusque, hier. Je vérifie juste si je n’ai pas occasionné de dégât trop important. » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, en remuant quelque peu ses doigts à l’intérieur de moi.

« Ça va, ne t’inquiète pas. Ça tire juste un peu. » Le rassurai-je, pour qu’il arrête là son inspection.

Cela commençait à me faire plus de bien que de mal et je tenais vraiment à sortir de cette douche, sur mes deux jambes.

Il se retira lentement et entreprit de masser délicieusement mes épaules courbaturées. Je soupirai de bien-être sous ses mains expertes. Après m’avoir suffisamment badigeonné, il se mit en tête de me savonner. Je me laissai volontiers faire. Je ne me souvenais pas qu’on se soit un jour occupé de moi de cette manière. Une fois rincé et totalement détendu, je me glissai derrière Spock, pour lui rendre la pareille. J’enduis mes mains d’onguent avant de répéter ses gestes. _Tous_ ses gestes.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de soins à cet endroit-là, Jim. » Murmura-t-il, d’une voix rauque.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demandai-je, contre son oreille, avant de la croquer.

« Sortons d’ici. » Dit-il, en s’éloignant de moi, soudainement.

Il m’agrippa par le bras et me traîna dans la chambre, sans même prendre le temps de se sécher. De multiples gouttes d’eau parsemèrent notre route. Il me laissa au centre de la pièce et s’assit sur le lit, face à moi, avant de se laisser tomber contre les oreillers, en s’appuyant sur ses coudes. Les draps encore défaits s’humidifièrent à son contact. Une gouttelette solitaire capta mon attention. Elle se détacha de son menton, s’écrasa sur l’os saillant d’une clavicule, avant de cascader sur son torse, pour se perdre dans son nombril. Je relevai mon regard sur son visage et croisai ses pupilles dilatées par le désir.

_« Je t’interdis de bouger ou de te toucher. »_

Sa pensée claqua comme un ordre dans ma tête, court-circuitant ma capacité à réfléchir et me coupant le souffle.

Spock leva une de ses mains, pour la poser sur son cou. Il la descendit lentement sur un de ses pectoraux, faisant se dresser un téton vert foncé, au passage. Il s’attarda ensuite sur son ventre plat, contractant ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux durant toute la manœuvre. J’avais du mal à garder mon calme. J’avais l’impression que c’était moi qu’il caressait. 

Son érection, d’un vert pâle, me fascinait comme à chaque fois. Elle suintait déjà de son lubrifiant naturel. J’en salivai de manière obscène. Il l’entoura de ses doigts, ses vrilles se déroulant immédiatement pour cajoler ses phalanges et je sentis clairement une légère pression sur mon propre membre.

Je le regardai, les yeux exorbités, sans comprendre. Il commença à se caresser à un rythme lancinant, et cette fois, j’étais certain de sentir la brûlure de sa main sur moi. La lumière se fit dans mon esprit et je compris qu’il me faisait vivre ses sensations à travers notre lien télépathique. Il accéléra ses mouvements, gémissant doucement, toujours sans briser notre contact visuel. Je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Je serrai les poings pour m’obliger à garder mes bras le long de mon corps. C’était un véritable supplice.

Il glissa son autre main entre ses cuisses, qu’il écarta légèrement, m’offrant une vue imprenable. Il lubrifia deux doigts, avant de les enfouir lentement à l’intérieur de lui. Je sentis le fantôme de ses phalanges taquiner ma prostate et mes muscles me lâchèrent. Je tombai à genoux devant lui, terrassé par les sensations, rompant la liaison. Mon souffle était erratique.

 _« S’il te plaît… »_ Le suppliai-je, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, en relevant la tête vers lui.

Mon érection était douloureuse et je mourais de ne pas pouvoir me toucher. Il cessa son activité et tendit une main dans ma direction. M’invitant enfin à le rejoindre. Je me glissai à quatre pattes entre ses jambes, attrapant ses mollets au passage pour les hisser sur mes épaules, et le pénétrai abruptement, rendu à moitié fou de frustration, mouvant mes hanches à un rythme sec et dur. Spock se laissa retomber sur le dos, rejetant la tête en arrière, agrippant mes biceps contractés sous l’effort. Des gémissements délicieux sortaient de sa bouche sans qu’il puisse les retenir. Ses vrilles s’enroulèrent fortement à la base de mon membre, augmentant la pression, retardant mon orgasme. Mon corps se couvrit de sueur, ma voix dérailla complètement. J’accélérai encore, plongeant profondément en lui, me noyant dans sa chaleur, avant de me penchai sur lui pour dévorer sa bouche, emprisonnant sa langue couleur anis entre mes lèvres. Puis, je migrai dans son cou, léchant sa carotide affolée, pour finalement happer la pointe d’une oreille, la suçotant doucement. Mes coups de reins devinrent erratiques, j’étais au bord de l’asphyxie. Spock se cambra brusquement contre moi, se déversant entre nos ventres collés, ses cris résonnant dans la pièce. Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre. Dévasté par le plaisir, je m’effondrai sur lui, laissant ses jambes retomber sur le matelas. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, me serrant contre son torse puissant. Ses pieds se nouèrent dans mon dos, me retenant encore un peu au creux de ses reins.

Nos respirations revinrent progressivement à la normale. Son cœur, qui tambourinait contre mes côtes, ralentit doucement. Il finit par me relâcher et je m’allongeai à ses côtés, entremêlant mes doigts dans les fins poils de ses pectoraux. Un léger rire m’échappa.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? » Me demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Nous sommes bons pour une nouvelle douche. »

Une fois enfin propres et habillés, Spock me proposa de passer notre permission chez ses parents. J’acceptai, enthousiaste.

« J’avais une question. » Avouai-je, alors que nous étions en route vers la salle de téléportation.

« Je t’écoute. » Répondit-il, très sérieusement.

« J’aimerais comprendre comment notre lien fonctionne. »

« Je ne le sais pas exactement, moi-même. Surtout en ce qui concerne ses effets sur les humains. Il faut le voir comme un fil invisible qui nous relie en permanence. Quelle que soit la distance, même subspatiale, je serais capable de communiquer avec toi, de savoir si tu es en danger, si tu vas bien. Durant les prochains jours, je souffrirai physiquement, si tu t’éloignes. Nous allons donc devoir rester proches, pour le moment. C’est une conséquence de l’union complète de nos esprits. Cela s’estompera rapidement et nous pourrons reprendre un rythme de travail normal. Nous pouvons également partager nos pensées, comme tu le sais déjà. » M’expliqua-t-il, calmement.

« J’ai une faveur à te demander. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Cela t’embêterait si je questionnais ta mère sur tout ceci ? Je n’entrerai pas dans les détails, je ne veux pas vous mettre tous les deux mal à l’aise. Mais elle est sûrement la mieux placée pour me comprendre. »

« Il est logique que tu veuilles lui parler. Cela ne m’ennuie pas. » Me répondit-il.

Je lui souris, soulagé. J’avais maintenant hâte de la rencontrer de nouveau.

« Par contre, je pense que ton père ne me porte pas dans son cœur. » Constatai-je, contrarié.

« Mon père en a toujours trop attendu de moi. Mais, je sais qu’en réalité, nous nous ressemblons énormément et qu’il est fier de mon travail. Il ne te déteste pas, Jim. Il aurait juste sûrement préféré que j’épouse T’pring, parce que tout aurait été plus simple ainsi. On l’a montré du doigt toute sa vie, parce qu’il s’était lié à une humaine et on ne peut pas dire que mes camarades de classes étaient tendres avec moi. J’ai essuyé des moqueries pendant longtemps et je crois que quelque part, mon père s’en sent responsable. Depuis, il n’a eu de cesse de me voir embrasser notre culture et nos traditions. S’imaginant sûrement que les autres oublieraient ce que j’étais, si je faisais carrière à l’Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. » Se confia-t-il.

«  _N'oublie jamais ce que tu es, car le monde ne l'oubliera pas. (1)_ » Citai-je, en réponse.

« Exactement. C’est pour ça que je suis finalement parti. » Conclut-il.

Nous arrivions à destination. Spock donna les coordonnées à l’Enseigne de service et me rejoignit sur la plateforme.

« Énergie ! » 

Je retrouvai, avec un plaisir certain, le paysage désertique. Nous nous étions matérialisés directement devant une bâtisse imposante aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les murs, d’un ocre tirant sur le rouge, semblaient de feu, sous la lumière impitoyable du soleil vulcain qui se reflétait dans les immenses baies vitrées. Un jardin étonnamment luxuriant entourait la maison. J’y reconnus certaines plantes terriennes. Sûrement une lubie d’Amanda. Spock s’engagea dans l’allée menant à l’entrée, je le suivis, impatient. À notre approche, la porte s’ouvrit sur la mère de mon compagnon. Elle s’avança pour nous accueillir, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, chaleureusement, et si cela le dérangea, je n’en sus rien. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi et avant que j’aie pu réagir, m’enlaça à mon tour. Je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte. Elle sentait les fleurs sauvages et cela me rappela ma propre mère que je n’avais pas vue depuis des années. J’eus un pincement au cœur et resserrai mes bras autour de la taille fine de cette femme qui m’acceptait, sans même me connaître. Elle me relâcha et nous observa longuement.

« Vous comptez rester combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Le temps que le lien se stabilise. » Répondit Spock.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension et nous invita à entrer.

« Ton père travaille. Mais il sera là ce soir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine… »

« Jim. »

« Jim. Mon mari n’a rien contre vous. » Me rassura-t-elle.

Je sentis un poids en moins sur mes épaules et pris plaisir à découvrir les pièces qui avaient vu mon compagnon grandir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tyrion Lannister – Le Trône de Fer, Tome 1 de George R.R. Martin


	5. Sanctuaire

J’observai Spock, dans une activité que je ne l’avais jamais vu pratiquer auparavant. La cuisine. Il s’y adonnait de la même manière que pour tout le reste. C'est-à-dire, avec concentration et sérieux. Ses gestes étaient sûrs. Ses mains semblaient voler, comme celles d’un pianiste sur les touches d’un clavier. Elles allaient du plan de travail à la poêle, coupant, éminçant, jetant les ingrédients sur le feu. Une odeur alléchante embaumait la pièce.

Amanda passa la porte de la cuisine et me rejoignit au bar sur lequel j’étais accoudé, se hissant sur le tabouret à côté du mien.

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse visiter le jardin, avant que le repas soit prêt ? » Me proposa-t-elle.

Je discernai sans peine l’invitation à discuter camouflée derrière ses paroles.

« Avec joie ! J’ai cru apercevoir des plantes de chez nous. Je serai curieux de savoir comment vous vous y prenez pour les faire pousser ici. » Répondis-je, en jouant le jeu.

Elle se dirigea, sans plus attendre, vers la baie vitrée. Je la suivis, après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Spock. J’aperçus un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, durant une fraction de seconde, avant qu’il ne se reprenne.

La chaleur étouffante me prit immédiatement à la gorge. Un sirocco soufflait légèrement, disséminant de fins grains de sable, picotant mes joues. Amanda nous guida vers une allée ombragée. Sous les branches d’un immense pin parasol se trouvait un banc sur lequel elle s’assit, en m’invitant à faire de même. Je m’installai sur les planches de bois secs, d’un vert pomme délavé par le soleil, et attendis patiemment qu’elle engage la conversation.

« Je suppose que vous avez quelques questions à me poser ? » Débuta-t-elle.

« En effet. » Avouai-je.

« Mais avant toutes choses, cela fait maintenant un an que j’attends des réponses. Allez-vous me les donner, à présent ? »

Je gardai le silence quelques instants, cherchant mes mots. Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

« Il y a quelques semaines, l’Enterprise a croisé la route d’une planète inconnue. Nous étions en train de l’étudier, quand soudainement le temps s’est arrêté à bord du vaisseau. Littéralement. Seuls Spock et moi y avions échappé. Nous ne savions pas encore pourquoi, mais cela venait, de toute évidence, de l’astre. Nous avons donc pris le risque de nous y rendre, quitte à y rester bloqués. D’après votre fils, cette planète était une aberration scientifique, une machine à paradoxe. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là, mais elle y était, et elle a manipulé nos esprits, pour que nous fassions ce qu’elle attendait de nous. Mais nous n’avions aucun moyen de le savoir, à ce moment-là. Quand un bâtiment se présenta à nous, sorti de nulle part, à court de solutions, nous avons décidé d’en franchir la porte. C’est là que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur Vulcain, presque un an auparavant. »

« Mais cela n’a aucun sens. »

« Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point, pour nous. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Spock et moi… Nous venons d’un autre espace-temps, Amanda. Dans lequel Vulcain n’existe plus. »

« Cette machine vous a renvoyé à ce jour en particulier… »

« Pour empêcher un génocide, oui. Parce que nous avions échoué, dans notre dimension. »

Amanda me regarda en silence, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, l’air choqué.

« Alors, quand nous nous sommes parlés ce jour-là, vous veniez de neutraliser cet engin infernal ? Et vous étiez, dans le même temps, sur Vulcain et sur l’Enterprise ? »

« Exactement. »

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Mais pas pourquoi Spock semblait si bouleversé de me voir. Je connais mon fils, Jim. Il n’est pas du genre à me prendre dans ses bras sans raison. »

Je l’observai longuement, incapable d’énoncer les faits. Elle finit par interpréter mon silence.

« Je suis morte ce jour-là, n’est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Je hochai simplement la tête.

« Spock ne s’en est jamais vraiment remis. Moi non plus. Nous portions, tous les deux, une culpabilité énorme sur nos épaules. Il pense que c’est pour ça que cette planète nous est apparue. Nero aussi venait d’une autre dimension et il avait modifié nos destinées en s’attaquant à l’USS Kelvin et à Vulcain. Nous n’avons fait que remettre un peu les choses à leur place, autant que faire se peut. Avec votre aide précieuse et celle du vieux Spock, nous avons réussi à limiter les dégâts. Je vous remercie pour cela. »

« Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose. »

« Dans cette situation, chaque geste, chaque parole, étaient déterminants pour l’avenir. Ce presque rien, que vous avez fait, fut d’une importance cruciale. » Lui assurai-je. « En parlant de l’autre Spock, où vit-il, à présent ? » Demandai-je, curieux de savoir ce qu’il était devenu.

« Il a pris ses quartiers à Gol, notre capitale. Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré, contrairement à mon mari. Il reste loin de ceux qu’il pourrait informer sur leur futur. Il a prêté serment de ne rien révéler. »

« J’aimerais le revoir. J’aurais également des questions à lui poser. Rien de compromettant. »

« Il faudra voir cela avec Sarek, ce soir. Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu’il accepte. »

J’acquiesçai.

« Mais assez parlé du passé. Que vouliez-vous savoir ? » Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je rassemblai mes idées, quelques instants.

« J’aimerais mieux comprendre comment fonctionne notre lien. De quelle manière il agit sur un humain. Spock ne peut pas vraiment me renseigner sur ce point. Je me rends compte, par exemple, que cela fait déjà un certain temps que nous sommes là, à discuter et je ne me sens pas très bien. J’ai une sensation étrange, dans le ventre, comme si… »

« Comme si une main vous tirait de l’intérieur, pour vous ramener vers lui. »

« C’est ça. »

« Les effets sont les mêmes, pour vous comme pour lui. La seule différence, c’est que vous aurez plus de mal à les gérer. Durant ces quelques jours, Spock sera vulnérable autant que vous. Mais il arrivera bien vite à rééquilibrer son psychisme et à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Vous, en l’absence de discipline mentale, vous risquez de devenir l’esclave de ce lien. J’imagine que mon fils vous a déjà proposé de vous apprendre différentes techniques ? »

« Oui, c’est prévu. » Affirmai-je.

« Dans ce cas, écoutez-le attentivement et faites votre possible pour parvenir à l’imiter. Il en va de votre santé et de vos carrières. Vous êtes Capitaine de ce vaisseau et Spock votre premier officier. Je connais les règlements de Starfleet, vous savez. Je sais que vous obtiendrez, sans trop de complications, une dérogation spéciale, parce qu’il est avant tout contraire à la loi de séparer les T’hy’la. Mais vous devrez, pour cela, prouver que vous êtes toujours capable de commander. De _le_ commander. Dans le cas contraire, il y a de fortes chances que vous soyez, tous deux, démis de vos fonctions. » Me mit-elle en garde, très sérieusement.

« Je ferais tout pour y parvenir. » La rassurai-je. « Plus le temps passe, et plus je me rends compte que ce que je ressens pour lui, n’admet aucune limite. Je sacrifierai mon vaisseau, pour le sauver. Mais, je n’arrive même pas à en être effrayé. »

« Jim, vous avez épousé mon fils, sans même vous poser de questions. Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous teniez à ce point à lui. »

« C’était ce qu’il fallait faire, pour lui sauver la vie. »

« Est-ce vraiment pour ça que vous l’avez fait ? »

« Je… » Hésitai-je. « Non. Je l’ai fait parce que c’était ce que je voulais. » Pris-je conscience, soudainement.

Elle me sourit en réponse, en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. » Dit-elle, simplement, en se levant. « Rentrons. Le déjeuner doit être prêt. »

Je lui emboîtai le pas, les semelles de mes chaussures crissant sur le gravier de l’allée.

Quand je pénétrai de nouveau dans la cuisine, Spock mettait la table. Ses gestes étaient bien moins harmonieux qu’un peu plus tôt et ses épaules semblaient tendues. Mais, à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur moi, ses muscles se détendirent sensiblement. Je relâchai mon souffle, que je n’avais pas conscience d’avoir retenu. Sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, je m’élançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte, j’enfouis mon nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur épicée et me sentis immédiatement beaucoup mieux. J’embrassai le coin de sa mâchoire, sa peau chaude était délicieuse sous mes lèvres. Puis lui volai un baiser aérien.

Je pris conscience de la portée des mots d’Amanda. J’étais incapable d’arrêter de le toucher, de le regarder, comme s’il allait subitement disparaître.

 _« Nous allons essayer de faire quelque chose pour ça, cet après-midi. Mais pour l’instant, mange. La chaleur est traîtresse ici. Je ne voudrais pas te voir faire un malaise. »_ Pensa-t-il en collant son front au mien, avant de me relâcher.

Nous prîmes place autour de la table.

Le repas terminé, Spock m’invita dans sa chambre. Il s’assit, en tailleur, au centre de la pièce ; après avoir fermé les volets et baissé les lumières ; et m’invita à faire de même, face à lui. Il joint ses mains, comme pour prier, et les frotta l’une contre l’autre, les yeux clos. J’observai patiemment chacun de ses gestes. Cela avait quelque chose d’hypnotique. Puis, il les tendit vers moi, paumes exposées. J’y déposai les miennes, instinctivement, et fermai mes paupières. Je sentis alors comme un faible courant électrique circuler de lui à moi.

_« Respire profondément par le nez. Ressens chaque partie de ton corps. Pars de la tête et descends jusqu’aux pieds. »_

Je suivis ses instructions, remplissant pleinement mes poumons, avant de les vider lentement, visualisant mon crâne, mes membres, l’un après l’autre. Jusqu’à être parfaitement détendu.

_« Maintenant, visualise une pièce circulaire. Tu es entouré de plusieurs portes ouvertes. Leur nombre dépend de toi. »_

_« C’est bon. »_ Répondis-je, après quelques instants.

_« Cette pièce est ton sanctuaire. Ton palais mental. Derrière chacune de ces portes, se trouvent tes souvenirs, tes émotions, les choses que tu as apprises. Tu vas fermer à clé toutes celles auxquelles tu ne veux pas me donner accès librement. »_

_« Je ne veux pas avoir de secrets pour toi. »_

_« Il ne s’agit pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit, Jim. Mais que tu puisses m’en parler quand tu en as envie, sans que j’aie un passage ouvert, en permanence, sur la totalité de ton esprit. Si tu ne fermes pas ces accès, je saurais constamment ce que tu penses ou ressens et dans certaines situations, cela pourrait compromettre mes capacités à mener à bien une mission et à terme, devenir insupportable. Pour toi comme pour moi. »_

_« Je comprends. »_

Je me concentrai. M’imaginant clôturer, une à une, les portes menant à mes souvenirs les plus honteux ou qui me faisaient encore souffrir, à mes secrets les plus intimes, à mes rêves les plus fous. Cela me prit un temps indéterminé, qui me sembla extrêmement long. J’avançai, d’accès en accès, mais j’avais l’impression d’avoir fait dix fois le tour, comme si le mur n’avait pas de fin. Plus je progressais, plus la pièce s’agrandissait. J’étais fatigué, les battants de bois étaient de plus en plus lourds, il était de plus en plus pénible de me remémorer les moments qui défilaient devant moi. Je m’enfonçai petit à petit dans mon enfance. Le siège de toutes mes peurs, de tout ce qui n’allait pas chez moi. Je perdis le contrôle de ma respiration.

_« Reste calme. »_

_« Où es-tu ? »_

_« Je suis au centre du cercle. Je t’attends. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vois rien qui ne me concerne pas. Tu t’en sors très bien. »_

Je continuai difficilement. Chaque souvenir douloureux était une torture supplémentaire. Comme des plaies mal cicatrisées, sur lesquelles on jetterait du sel. Toutes ces choses auxquelles je refusais de penser, la plupart du temps, je dus les affronter l’une après l’autre. Les mains de Spock serrant les miennes qui tremblaient me transmettaient la force de continuer. J’arrivai enfin au bout de mon périple.

_« Maintenant, ouvre tes yeux lentement. »_

À bout de forces, je soulevai mes paupières, reprenant pied dans le monde réel. Heureusement que j’étais assis, car j’eus un violent vertige. Je pris conscience que mes joues étaient humides de larmes. Spock s’accroupit à côté de moi. Il passa un de ses bras dans mon dos, l’autre sous mes genoux et me souleva, comme si je ne pesais rien. Il me déposa ensuite délicatement sur son lit.   

_« Dors. Je viendrai te réveiller dans un moment. »_

Il embrassa tendrement mes lèvres, en caressant mes cheveux, puis il se leva pour quitter la chambre plongée dans l’obscurité. Quand la porte se referma sur lui, je me laissai volontiers engloutir par le sommeil.


	6. Ataraxie

J’étais en plein cauchemar. Je le savais, comme on comprend parfois que ce qu’on voit n’a aucun sens. Ma mère était devant moi, elle me hurlait dessus mais sa voix restait muette à mes oreilles. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n’en sortait. Elle vociférait, manifestement en colère, en agitant ses bras. Je me sentais petit. Je baissai les yeux au sol, pour me rendre compte que c’était vraiment le cas. J’étais de nouveau un enfant. Je reconnus la cuisine de mon enfance. Sur la table, d’un métal terne et poli, trônait une bouteille d’un liquide ambré, aux trois quarts vide, et un verre à whisky. Ma mère continuait de crier. Je décidai de partir et quittai la pièce, même si elle ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte, avant de me diriger vers ma chambre, au fond du couloir. En passant devant celle de Sam, je remarquai que la porte était grande ouverte. Sur son lit, mon frère était assis, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses bras encerclant ses tibias. Ses yeux étaient vides et morts. Je remarquai alors Frank, mon oncle et beau-père, debout près de la porte. En me voyant, un rire mauvais secoua ses épaules, juste avant de me claquer le battant au nez. Je me précipitai sur la poignée, hurlant le nom de mon frère. La serrure céda soudainement et je tombai presque en avant dans la pièce. Elle était vide. Je me mis alors à courir dans toute la maison. Mais ne trouvai personne. Je me sentis tout à coup très seul et  incapable de trouver la sortie. Dans le lointain, une voix familière criait mon nom. J’essayai de me diriger vers elle…

J’ouvrai brusquement les yeux, un hurlement au bord de lèvres. Mon corps était poisseux de sueur, mon souffle erratique. Deux mains puissantes agrippaient mes épaules, en me secouant doucement. Elles cessèrent au moment où je repris totalement conscience. Je tombai sur deux orbes pleins d’inquiétude, presque noirs dans l’obscurité de la pièce.

« Ça va, ne t’inquiète pas. Un simple cauchemar. » Rassurai-je, Spock. « Comment as-tu su ? »

« J’ai perçu ta peur, depuis le salon. Je ne savais pas ce qui t’arrivait. Les Vulcains ne rêvent pas. Quand j’ai compris, j’ai tout fait pour te réveiller. »

Une paume chaude et rassurante caressa ma joue, puis glissa sur ma nuque, me tirant à lui pour m’emporter dans un baiser des plus doux. Je soupirai de contentement, me détendant entre ses bras. Il me repoussa contre le matelas, avant de se glisser entre mes jambes, sans quitter ma bouche. Il me retira mes vêtements, un à un, lentement. Ses gestes étaient tendres, apaisants, sans brusquerie. Ses doigts rampaient sur mon corps, évitant volontairement les zones érogènes, faisant monter mon désir par vagues et refluer les images encore vivaces de mon rêve. J’attrapai le bas de son t-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, puis m’attaquai à son pantalon. Il se redressa pour me faciliter la tâche. Je pus enfin sentir sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. Il reprit son manège, explorant ma chair de ses mains, puis de sa langue d’un vert foncé dans les ténèbres. Mais, sans jamais s’attarder, tournant autour du pot, me poussant dans mes retranchements. Fou de frustration, je le désarçonnai d’un coup de reins puissant, inversant nos positions, avant de me hisser à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, frottant délicieusement mon érection contre la sienne, ses vrilles me cajolant à ce contact. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans la peau de mes cuisses, avant de glisser sur mes fesses, les massant fermement. Puis ils se firent inquisiteurs, s’enfouissant doucement en moi. Je remuai mes hanches, venant à leur rencontre, en gémissant doucement. Spock m’observa, semblant comme hypnotisé par les ondulations de mon corps, poussant un peu plus profondément en moi, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il garda un rythme lent, contrôlé et doux, prenant son temps. Il me tira à lui, jusqu’à me faire asseoir sur son torse. Je me laissai faire, curieux. Tout en continuant de m’explorer doucement, il pointa sa langue vers mon membre, léchant son extrémité, avant de le faire glisser entre ses lèvres, lentement. La double stimulation me fit perdre le peu de contrôle qui me restait. Il prit un plaisir certain à me faire perdre l’esprit, en refusant d’accélérer la cadence. Il libéra mon érection, la laissant hyper sensible et humide de salive. Ses phalanges me quittèrent délicatement, me laissant désagréablement vide. J’avais besoin de le sentir en moi. Je me réinstallai au niveau de son bassin, me surélevant légèrement. D’une main, je saisis son membre chaud et suintant et je m’empalai dessus atrocement lentement. Ses doigts agrippèrent fortement mes hanches et il me pénétra brusquement, d’un coup de rein maîtrisé. Je criai en le sentant percuter ma prostate et m’appuyai sur ses pectoraux en commençant à me mouvoir à un rythme lancinant, prenant ma revanche. Il accompagna mes mouvements de ses mains, me soulevant et m’abaissant, se soumettant difficilement à mon allure volontairement langoureuse. N’y tenant plus, il se redressa soudainement, agrippa mes omoplates et se mit à genoux, ramenant ses pieds sous lui. Je l’encerclai de mes jambes, me retins à sa nuque. Il s’immobilisa quelques instants, m’étreignit de son bras gauche pour m’empêcher de bouger. Je sentis son érection pulser en moi, impatiente. Du dos de sa main droite, il frôla mon membre sensible, me faisant sursauter.

_« À quoi tu joues ? »_

_« J’aime te voir dans cet état, à cause de moi. »_

Je remuai contre lui, en manque de contact, incapable de rester calme.

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Je le regardais longuement.

_« Prends-moi, fort. Fais-moi oublier tout ce qui existe en dehors de cette chambre. Fais-moi oublier mon enfance merdique. »_

Il m’embrassa passionnément en réponse, reprit ses va-et-vient à une cadence plus dure, me serrant contre lui, emprisonnant mon érection entre nos ventres soudés. Mes gémissements allèrent se perdre dans sa bouche. Il accéléra le rythme, ses gestes devinrent désordonnés. J’accentuai la friction contre ses abdominaux, m’amenant au bord de la jouissance. Ses mains empoignèrent durement mes fesses, il plongea plus intensément en moi. Je succombai alors, entraînant Spock dans ma chute.

Il nous fit retomber sur les oreillers, étendit ses jambes, me garda collé à lui. Ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques apaisantes, dans mon dos, jusqu’à ce que mon souffle revienne à la normale.

« Ça va ? » Chuchota-t-il, à mon oreille.

« Oui, merci. J’ai presque envie de faire plus souvent des mauvais rêves, si tu me réveilles de cette manière à chaque fois. » Plaisantai-je, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Je soupirai, ma tête appuyée contre sa large poitrine, et me laissai bercer par sa respiration. Je lui racontai, alors, d’une voix basse et hésitante, l’alcoolisme de ma mère qui ne s’était jamais remise de la mort de mon père, les abus de Frank, ma chute en avant, mes conneries d’adolescent en pleine rébellion. Il m’écouta en silence, se contentant d’acquiescer d’un grondement, de temps en temps. Sa main jouait avec les mèches folles de mes cheveux, massait mon crâne, me détendait. Arrivé au bout de mon histoire, un silence confortable s’installa entre nous.

…

Quand Sarek rentra, le soleil déclinait déjà et nous étions affairés à la préparation du dîner. J’étais en train de mettre la table, quand l’homme entra dans la pièce. Maladroitement, les doigts quelque peu raides, j’esquissai un salut vulcain qu’il me rendit poliment. Les retrouvailles entre Spock et son père furent très formelles et plutôt froides. Mais, mon compagnon m’avait prévenu que leur relation était houleuse depuis son entrée dans Starfleet. Je me contentai donc de rester parfaitement neutre, en continuant ma tâche. En ce qui concernait les affaires de famille, je n’avais aucune leçon à donner. Je n’adressais que très peu la parole à ma mère, depuis la mort de Sam, et Frank, pour moi, n’existait plus que dans les recoins les plus sombres de mon subconscient. Nous nous mîmes à table, tous les quatre, dans un silence inconfortable. Spock était à ma droite, Amanda, en face de moi, avec Sarek à sa gauche. Chacun mangeait sans oser entamer la conversation. Je cherchais désespérément un sujet de discussions. Au milieu des plats se trouvait une panière à pain. Je vis le père de mon compagnon tendre sa fourchette et piquer dans un quignon, pour le porter à sa bouche. J’avais observé Spock en faire de même, à midi et trouvais cette habitude étrange.

« Nous touchons le moins possible la nourriture. » M’expliqua mon amant, qui avait certainement suivi le fil de mes pensées.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par inconfort. Notre espèce est très sensible des mains et nous évitons de toucher les choses organiques. » M’expliqua-t-il en se servant de l’eau.

 _« Je suis pourtant organique, moi. »_ Pensai-je, en reportant mon attention sur mon assiette, pour ne pas rire.

Spock s’étouffa dans son verre.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-il, en reprenant son souffle, sa serviette contre ses lèvres.

 _« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »_ Pensa-t-il

Un frisson me parcourut l’échine.

Le soir s’installa doucement et la température devint plus supportable. Spock se retira pour méditer et j’en profitai pour aller me rafraîchir sur un banc, dans le jardin. Je levai mes yeux vers le ciel noir et profitai de la vue de constellations inconnues. Après quelques minutes, le calme ambiant fut perturbé par le bruit d’un pas régulier, sur le gravier. Sarek s’assit tranquillement à ma droite et ne dit rien, durant d’interminables secondes.

« Il me semble que vous êtes un spécimen humain tout à fait standard, Capitaine. »

Cette manière incongrue d’entamer la conversation me laissa perplexe. Je ne sus pas comment prendre cette remarque.

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c’est que vous êtes, manifestement, émotif, impulsif et, comme dirait mon fils, intuitif. »

Ce n’était pas une question. Je restai donc silencieux, en attendant de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Je me demandais donc ce qui peut bien vous intéresser, chez Spock. »

Je restai dubitatif, un instant. Cherchant mes mots.

« Ce sont nos différences qui nous rapprochent. Elles nous rendent complémentaires. Il a la faculté de me tempérer, là où d’autres se cassent les dents. Il sait garder son calme, en toutes circonstances, ce qui m’interdit, à moi, de céder à la panique. Il fait de moi un bien meilleur capitaine, je pense. C’est un premier officier loyal, d’une intelligence exceptionnelle. »

« Vous êtes bien professionnel dans vos propos. » Commenta-t-il.

« Vous n’êtes pas les seuls à être pudiques, quand il s’agit de parler de vie privée. » Contrai-je.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et je maintins son regard perçant, par pure fierté.

« Quels évènements vous ont conduit à le regarder autrement que comme un excellent premier officier ? »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre « ses oreilles ». Surtout que ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai.

« L’autre Spock. Pour me prouver qu’il venait bien du futur, il a fusionné son esprit au mien, partageant ses souvenirs avec moi. Certains d’entre eux m’ont grandement perturbé. La relation qu’il entretenait avec son Jim Kirk était, sans aucun doute, romantique. À la suite de cela, mon regard sur votre fils a changé sensiblement. Jusqu’à ce que je n’arrive plus à penser à qui que ce soit d’autre. Je vous rassure, c’est moi qui suis allé vers lui. Il ne se serait jamais permis de faire des avances à un supérieur hiérarchique. Il n’a d’ailleurs pas été facile à approcher. »

« Vous m’avez assuré, avant la cérémonie du Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, savoir dans quoi vous vous engagiez. Ma femme a ses propres raisons, mais je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous a décidé à vous lier à vie avec un Vulcain. »

« Je suis amoureux de lui. »

Sarek regarda droit devant lui, semblant peser ma réponse. Puis, il se leva simplement, sans un mot, et repartit dans la maison.

Je décidai de rester encore un peu sous ce ciel sans lune, à la fraîcheur de la nuit.

_« J’ai terminé. Tu peux venir me rejoindre, si tu veux. »_

La pensée de Spock me tira de ma passivité. Je me redressai, pour rentrer à mon tour, passai par la baie vitrée de la chambre de mon amant, pour retrouver directement ses bras. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, sans comprendre. On y voyait comme à travers une pelle. Je m’avançai prudemment, sentant la présence de mon compagnon. Tel un prédateur, en un instant, il fut collé à mon dos, ses bras me serrant fortement contre son torse puissant. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille.

« Maintenant, tu vas me montrer ce qu’il y a d’organique chez toi. »


	7. Crépuscule

Je me réveillai délicieusement courbaturé. Le jour se levait à peine et la température était encore agréable. Avec tout ça, j’en avais oublié de demander à Sarek si je pouvais aller m’entretenir avec le vieux Spock. Je me promis de le faire aujourd’hui. J’avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Je m’étirai contre le corps de Spock, en baillant à m’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou, encore à moitié endormi.

« J’ai omis de te le dire mais, il est habituel que les invités préparent le petit déjeuner chez les Vulcains. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Sérieusement ? Mais je ne sais rien de vos spécialités culinaires. » M’affolai-je, soudainement alerte.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis moi aussi un hôte, d’une certaine manière. Je vais t’apprendre. » Me rassura-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me levai en allongeant mes membres, pour détendre mes muscles endoloris. Mes vertèbres craquèrent. Mon compagnon ouvrit grand les volets, laissant entrer la lumière douce de l’aube. La vue sur le désert me laissa rêveur. En tenue d’Adam, je me mis à la recherche de mes vêtements éparpillés, la veille, aux quatre coins de la chambre.

« Je vais te prêter des habits à moi. Tu seras plus à l’aise dans un cafetan. » Me dit-il, en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Il me tendit une étoffe brune, faite d’un tissu doux, fluide comme de l’eau. Je passai la tenue, après avoir enfilé un boxer. Elle tomba parfaitement sur mon corps, le mettant en valeur sans le mouler. Spock se vêtit d’un vêtement similaire, d’un bleu cobalt, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux havane. Je pliai mes affaires sur un fauteuil, tandis qu’il faisait le lit. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de la cuisine.

Mon compagnon se dirigea directement vers le plan de travail et se saisit d’un saladier remplit de légumes que je ne connaissais pas.

« Ce sont des plomeeks. Nous en faisons une soupe, que l’on mange principalement le matin. » M’expliqua-t-il, en sortant deux couteaux d’un tiroir.

Je commençai à éplucher et découper, copiant ses gestes, avant de les mixer, puis de verser la mixture dans un grand bol. Il me tendit une cuillère en m’invitant à goûter. Enthousiaste et curieux, je ne me méfiai pas et portai le couvert à mes lèvres, avalant le liquide tiède… pour le recracher immédiatement. Le goût était juste immonde. Mais je regrettai mon geste, ne voulant pas être grossier et commençai à m’excuser. L’expression de Spock me stoppa dans ma tirade.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es actuellement mort de rire. »

« Les humains trouvent rarement ce breuvage à leur goût. » Répondit-il, en affichant un demi-sourire typiquement spokien.

Je lui donnai une tape sur l’épaule, pour me venger. Ce qui n’eut pas beaucoup d’effet sur lui.

« Je te rassure, ma mère n’aime pas non plus. Nous allons donc préparer un deuxième plat. »

Il sortit différents fruits du frigo.

« Ceux-ci sont des _gespas_ et ceux-là, des _soltars_. » Me désigna-t-il. « Nous les servons généralement en salade. »

« Ils ont l’air bon. Surtout le rouge. » Dis-je en désignant le soltar.

Je repris ma tâche, après avoir nettoyé mon couteau. Épluchant, coupant puis présentant les morceaux de fruits mélangés dans un saladier. Je décidai de goûter, prudemment, glissai une bouchée entre mes lèvres et cette fois-ci, appréciai la chair sucrée et le jus sirupeux qui coula sur ma langue. J’en perdis quelques gouttes, qui virent s’échouer sur mon menton. Avant que j’aie pu me saisir d’une serviette, une langue mutine se chargea de me nettoyer, avant de réclamer sa jumelle, en m’embarquant dans un baiser mielleux. Le corps chaud de Spock me plaqua contre le plan de travail, ses mains agrippèrent fermement mes hanches, sa bouche dévora la mienne. Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque en me collant à lui, puis dérivai sur l’angle de sa mâchoire, léchai sa peau au goût épicé et croquai la pointe d’une oreille avec délice. Mon regard tomba alors sur Sarek, immobile au milieu de la cuisine. Je me statufiai sur place, tétanisé.

_« Ton père nous observe. »_

En entendant ma pensée, Spock se figea à son tour. N’y tenant plus, je me retournai, faisant dos à la pièce et me saisis d’une éponge pour essuyer des taches imaginaires sur la surface en marbre. Je sentis mes joues chauffer horriblement et devais être plus rouge qu’une tomate mûre. C’est ce moment que choisit Amanda pour nous rejoindre. Elle nous observa un long moment, sans comprendre la raison de la gêne ambiante. J’attrapai le bol et le saladier et les posai sur la table, mes yeux restant obstinément braqués au sol. Mon compagnon, toujours silencieux, se chargea de dresser les assiettes et les couverts. La mère de mon amant se faufila entre nous, pour accéder à la bouilloire. Au passage elle m’embrassa sur la joue, en guise de bonjour et caressa le bras de son fils, puis elle prépara du thé. Sarek se remit en mouvement, pour prendre place à table. Spock l’imita et j’en fis de même, complètement mortifié d’avoir été surpris dans une telle posture. Amanda nous rejoignit, après quelques minutes, une théière dans une main et quatre tasses sur un plateau, dans l’autre. Elle posa son chargement sur la surface de verre et s’installa en face de moi. Chacun commença à se servir et à manger, dans le plus lourd des silences. Ma belle-mère finit par reposer bruyamment sa cuillère.

« Quelqu’un est mort ? » Demanda-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

Aucun de nous ne répondit.

« Bon. Je me fiche complètement de savoir ce qui s’est passé, avant que j’arrive. J’aimerais juste déjeuner tranquillement, sans avoir l’impression d’assister à une cour martiale. »

Cela eut le mérite de briser la glace et le repas continua dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Je convenus avec Spock, de nouveaux exercices de méditation.

…

Plus tard dans la matinée, après une bonne douche, nous eûmes la maison pour nous seuls. Spock m’invita de nouveau à m’asseoir en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, après avoir fermé les volets et allumé des bougies.

Il tendit ses mains vers moi, paumes vers le haut et j’y posai délicatement les miennes, ressentant ce courant presque électrique entre nous. Je commençai par réguler ma respiration, les yeux fermés, comme la veille. Une fois totalement détendu, j’attendis les instructions.

_« Tu vas penser à une image de ton choix et m’empêcher de la voir. Tu risques de ne pas y arriver du premier coup, mais surtout, ne t’énerves pas. Tu dois visualiser une barrière entre ton esprit et le mien. Elle prendra l’apparence que tu choisiras. Cela peut être un mur, un rempart ou encore un voile. »_

Je me concentrai, voulant donner le meilleur de moi-même. J’imaginai un jardin, parce que c’était une idée apaisante et simple. Puis je l’entourai de grandes haies.

_« Je vois un jardin. L’idée des haies n’est pas mauvaise, mais pas assez solide. Tu dois aussi être plus rapide. »_

Je soufflai longuement, refusant de me laisser envahir par la frustration, puis visualisai une immense bibliothèque. Je pouvais presque sentir l’odeur du vieux papier. J’avais toujours aimé les livres. Je me figurai ensuite une épaisse et imposante porte blindée, que je m’empressai de fermer à clé.

_« Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? »_

_« Une grande porte en métal. Lourde et solide. Impossible à ouvrir. Bravo, T’hy’la. Tu es un élève doué. »_

_« Je suis surtout motivé. Je n’ai pas envie de devoir choisir entre notre relation et l’espace. »_

Je passai un certain temps à m’exercer. Enchaînant des images de plus en plus complexes, rivalisant d’imagination, construisant des barrières toujours plus solides. La fatigue commençait à m’engourdir. Spock mit alors fin à l’exercice.

« Tu développeras ton endurance avec le temps. Pour l’instant, repose-toi. » Murmura-t-il, en se levant.

Il me tendit une main pour m’aider à me redresser, puis me guida vers le lit. Je m’allongeai sur les draps frais, en enfouissant, avec délice, mon visage dans les oreillers. Mon compagnon me fit me redresser, pour me retirer ma tunique, avant de m’inciter à m’étendre sur le ventre. Il me quitta quelques instants, posa le vêtement sur le dos d’un fauteuil et fouilla dans un tiroir. Il revint près de moi, muni d’un petit flacon, avant de s’asseoir à califourchon sur mes fesses et versa une quantité généreuse d’huile sur mon dos. Une odeur de plantes embauma la pièce. Il frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre, avant de les poser sur mes omoplates et me prodigua un massage des plus délicieux. Ses doigts roulèrent sur ma peau, dénouant mes muscles. Je soupirai de bien-être en fermant les yeux. Une fois mes dorsaux complètement détendus, il se redressa pour s’agenouiller au niveau de mes pieds, en prenant le droit dans ses mains. Il enfonça ses pouces dans ma voûte plantaire, me faisant gémir doucement. Après quelques minutes, il fit subir le même traitement à celui de gauche, avant de remonter sur mes mollets, les malaxant d’une poigne ferme. Il me lâcha pour remettre une dose d’huile sur l’arrière de mes cuisses. Il l’étala doucement puis massa mes quadriceps, remonta lentement sur mes adducteurs, glissa ses doigts sous mon boxer. Un frisson délicieux parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Il attrapa l’élastique de mon sous-vêtement et le tira vers le bas. Je soulevai mon bassin pour l’aider à le retirer. Il le jeta en bas du lit et se repositionna au-dessus de mes jambes. Ses mains prirent en coupe les deux globes charnus de mes fesses, détendirent la chair tendre et musculeuse. L’huile lubrifiait ses phalanges, les rendant glissantes. Son massage dérapa lentement vers quelque chose de plus sensuel, réveillant mon désir. Le frottement soyeux du drap excita douloureusement mon membre. J’entendis un froissement de tissu dans mon dos et vis une étoffe bleue tomber au sol, à côté de notre couche, suivi d’un sous-vêtement, puis sentis enfin la douceur de la peau de Spock contre la mienne. Deux lèvres humides déposèrent une myriade de baisers, de ma nuque au creux de mes reins, pour finalement se poser sur mon postérieur. Je me cambrai lascivement, cherchant plus de contacts. Son pouce droit dessina de petits cercles autour de mon entrée, sans jamais s’y aventurer vraiment, me faisant geindre de manière suppliante. Je ramenai mes genoux sous moi, m’offrant à lui, incapable de me maîtriser. Sa main gauche se faufila entre mes cuisses, passa sous mon bas-ventre, pour envelopper mon érection. J’ondulai des hanches, m’appuyant sur sa paume. Sa main droite continuait sa torture, massant mon périnée.

 _« Où as-tu appris tout ça ? »_ Pensai-je, difficilement.

_« Nulle part. Je me laisse guider par les images qui envahissent ton esprit. »_

_« Je n’ai pas visualisé ça. »_

_« Oh que si. Ça et bien d’autres choses. Tu es en train de te demander de quoi tu peux bien avoir l’air dans cette position. Je te rassure, tu es tout à fait désirable. »_ Me répondit-il, en plongeant ses phalanges en moi, sans préavis.

J’étouffai un gémissement dans l’oreiller, en reculant mon bassin vers lui, venant à sa rencontre. Ses doigts m’explorèrent délicatement, jouant avec mes points sensibles, sa main gauche caressant lentement mon membre hypersensible. J’avais trop chaud, je perdis mon souffle, le visage à moitié enfoui dans le coussin. Spock faisait preuve d’un contrôle parfait, prenant son temps, profitant de la vue. Ses mains me quittèrent et je le sentis se rapprocher. Il saisit sa propre érection et taquina mon entrée de son extrémité, sans me donner satisfaction, me tourmentant délicieusement.

 _« S’il te plaît. »_ Suppliai-je, en accentuant la cambrure de mes reins. 

 _« Les humains perdent si facilement le contrôle de leur corps. C’est fascinant. »_ Constata-t-il, en me pénétrant enfin, atrocement lentement, tenant fermement mes hanches pour me garder immobile.

J’agrippai fortement le montant du lit d’une main, en ayant l’impression de perdre pied. Il glissa dans mon corps, me remplissant de sa chaleur, jusqu’à être profondément ancré en moi. Je me sentais complet, entier, quand je ne faisais qu’un avec lui. Il commença à se mouvoir doucement, à un rythme maîtrisé, faisant monter mon plaisir par vagues de plus en plus dévastatrices. Ses vrilles vinrent cajoler mes bourses. Sa main droite se faufila sous mon ventre, pour venir flatter mon membre sensible, me caressa tout aussi lentement. Il refusa d’accélérer durant de longues minutes, ignorant ma voix implorante. Jusqu’à ce qu’un sanglot me serre la gorge. Il consentit alors enfin à m’amener à la jouissance, ses coups de reins devenant implacables. Je plantai mes dents dans la taie d’oreiller, étouffant mes cris dans le tissu. Spock remonta sa main gauche le long de mon dos et vint empoigner mes cheveux, tira ma tête en arrière, sans être trop brusque. Je gonflai mes poumons de l’air plus pauvre en oxygène que celui de la Terre, pris d’un vertige. Mon amant lâcha mes mèches et passa son bras sous mon torse, me retenant fermement. Un dernier va-et-vient puissant me fit succomber et je vins au creux de sa paume. Il me suivit de près, en soufflant mon nom dans mon cou. 

Il nous fit retomber sur le côté, vint se lover contre mon dos, entrelaça ses jambes aux miennes. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, le temps que les battements de mon cœur s’apaisent. Sans m’en rendre compte, je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Un son strident vint agresser mes oreilles et je me réveillai en sursaut. Je reconnus alors la sonnerie d’un de nos communicateurs et me redressai d’un bond, mais Spock me devança.

« J’y vais. Reste tranquille. Ce n’est sûrement rien. » Me proposa-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il s’empara du boîtier, après s’être rhabillé rapidement.

« Ici Spock. Je vous écoute Enterprise. » Dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

J’entendis vaguement la voix de Bones répondre quelque chose d’inintelligible, alors que le battant se refermait sur mon amant. Je me rallongeai confortablement, essayai de me rendormir. Sans succès. Une boule s’était formée dans mon estomac, pour une raison inconnue, et j’étais tout à coup alerte, incapable de me détendre. Après m’être retourné plusieurs fois, je soupirai et abandonnai le lit, remis mon boxer et attrapai ma tunique, sur le dos du fauteuil, pour l’enfiler, au moment où Spock revenait. Mon rythme cardiaque eut un raté, à la vue de l’expression de son visage, avant de devenir erratique. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Quelque chose de grave. Il s’approcha de moi lentement, soutenant mon regard, impassible.

« Il y a quelques heures, un terroriste du nom de John Harrison a fait exploser les archives de Starfleet, à Londres, tuant des centaines de personnes. »

J’accusai le coup, horrifié.

« L’Amiral Marcus a donc convoqué tous les capitaines de la flotte présents, ainsi que leurs seconds, à une assemblée générale extraordinaire, comme le veut le protocole d’urgence. »

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. 

« C’était un piège, méticuleusement préparé. John Harrison voulait provoquer cette réunion. Il a attaqué le siège de Starfleet, avec une navette volée. »

Je le regardai, sans comprendre pourquoi il hésitait tant à parler.

« L’Amiral Pike est mort, Jim. Je suis désolé. » M’annonça-t-il finalement, en m’étreignant fortement contre lui.

Je restai les bras ballants, comme anesthésié, refusant d’y croire. Les larmes vinrent sans prévenir, me coupant le souffle. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou, étouffant le gémissement plaintif qui me déchira la gorge. 


	8. Bluff

Nous étions de retour à bord de l’Enterprise. L’appel de Starfleet avait précipité notre départ de Vulcain. John Harrison s’était volatilisé et nous devions le retrouver. J’étais dans mon fauteuil de commandement, encore apathique face à mon brutal retour à la réalité. La bulle que nous avions formée autour de nous, Spock et moi, venait d’éclater violemment et le monde extérieur s’y était insinué. La lune de miel était terminée. Nous allions devoir gérer une crise majeure, avec un lien encore quelque peu instable, mon deuil ayant fragilisé mon psychisme. Je venais de perdre un deuxième père et je n’avais pas pu lui dire au revoir à lui non plus. Il ne saura jamais que je m’étais marié. Je pivotai vers Spock qui me fixait, suivant mon raisonnement, et m’exhortai à dresser un mur autour de mes pensées négatives. Il me couva du regard. Une douce chaleur m’enveloppa et je me détendis un peu, grâce à son réconfort. Je devais rester lucide.

Un lourd silence régnait sur la passerelle. Tous les membres d’équipage présents avaient au moins travaillé avec Pike, s’ils ne l’avaient pas connu personnellement. Nous étions tous sous le choc. Chacun se perdait dans son travail, pressé d’arriver sur Terre et de se lancer à la poursuite de ce John Harrison. Mais, aucun ne le voulait autant que moi. J’écumais littéralement de rage. Quelles que soient ses raisons, cet homme allait payer. Je m’en fis la promesse.

Nous arrivâmes, enfin, en vue du spatio-port de la fédération. Sulu amorça l’amarrage avec prudence et le vaisseau finit par s’immobiliser.

Une fois dans mes quartiers, sur Terre, je réfléchis à la marche à suivre. J’avais demandé à Spock de me laisser seul. Je ressentais le besoin de faire le point sur les derniers évènements.

La sonnerie de mon communicateur, me tira de mes songes. Je décrochai.

« Oui ? »

« Jim, M. Scott a inspecté l’épave du vaisseau de Harrison. Il veut nous voir immédiatement. » M’informa mon compagnon

« J’arrive. » Répondis-je, puis coupai la communication.

Nous rejoignîmes Scotty, en toute hâte, devant le siège de Starfleet. À peine nous aperçut-il, qu’il se précipita sur nous.

« Capitaine ! C’est grâce à ça que ce salopard a filé. » Dit-il, en nous montrant un objet inconnu.

« C’est quoi ? » Demandai-je, d’une voix pleine d’urgence.

« Un téléporteur transdistorsionnel. » Nous renseigna-t-il.

« On peut le tracer ? »

« C’est fait, monsieur, et ça ne va pas vous plaire. » Répondit-il, en mettant en route le boîtier métallique qu’il m’avait mis dans les mains.

Des coordonnées s’affichèrent sur un petit écran. Un frisson me parcourut en les reconnaissant.

« Il est au seul endroit où on ne peut pas aller. » Commenta mon ingénieur en chef.

…

Je me précipitai vers le bureau de Marcus, après avoir rendu l’appareil à Scotty, Spock sur mes talons. J’entrai en trombe, sans même m’annoncer. La plupart des hauts dirigeants de Starfleet étaient présents, mais cela m’était totalement égal.

« Amiral, il n’est pas sur Terre. » Commençai-je, ignorant totalement les têtes qui se tournèrent dans ma direction. « Il est sur Qo'noS. Je demande à aller le chercher. »

L’Amiral jeta un œil à l’assemblée.

« Laissez-nous. » Lança-t-il.

Les personnes présentes se levèrent pour sortir, tandis qu’il nous amenait à part.

« Qo'noS ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Répondis-je, en lui emboîtant le pas, Spock à mes côtés.

« En territoire klingon. Il est passé à l’ennemi ? »

« Nous l’ignorons. »

« La province de Ketha est inhabitée… » Intervint Spock.

« Il se planque ! Si on s’approche, les Klingons déclareront la guerre. » Le coupai-je, énervé. « Starfleet ne peut pas y aller. Moi, je peux. S’il vous plaît, monsieur. »

Il nous tourna le dos, faisant face à un pupitre où étaient exposées les maquettes des différents vaisseaux qui faisaient la fierté de la fédération.

« Les Klingons auront leur guerre. D’ailleurs, elle a déjà commencé. » Dit-il, comme si cela le réjouissait.

Je n’aimais pas du tout son discours.

« Depuis qu’on les connaît, ils ont déjà annexé deux planètes et fait feu sur nos vaisseaux à plusieurs reprises. Ils se rapprochent. »

Il semblait plus parler pour lui-même. Comme si nous n’étions plus là. Puis il se tourna vers nous.

« Londres n’était pas un centre d’archives. C’était une unité secrète de Starfleet, nommée Section 31, dédiée à l’armement de pointe et au renseignement sur les Klingons et tout autre ennemi potentiel. » Nous révéla-t-il.

Je m’approchai de lui, choqué qu’une telle chose puisse exister. Ce n’était pas représentatif des valeurs de la fédération auxquelles je croyais. Spock, en apparence parfaitement neutre, bouillait de l’intérieur. Je pus le sentir. Il était aussi révolté que moi.

« Harrison était un agent d’élite. » Nous apprit l’Amiral.

« Je veux le rattraper. » Répondis-je, du tac au tac, encore plus en colère d’apprendre, qu’en plus, cet homme était un membre de la fédération.

« Pike vous considérait comme le meilleur. » Dit-il, soudainement, en s’appuyant sur son bureau. « Il vous a toujours défendu, bec et ongles. »

Je baissai les yeux, attristé au souvenir de Christopher.

« C’est lui, qui vous a convaincu de vous enrôler, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Amiral. » Répondis-je, simplement, en hochant la tête, mal à l’aise.

« Savez-vous qui l’avait enrôlé, lui ? » Me demanda-t-il, sur un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Je compris que c’était lui.

« Je dois assumer sa mort. Pas la vôtre. »

« Permettez-moi… » Commençai-je.

« Harrison se cache dans une zone inhabitée ? »

« Affirmatif, monsieur. » Répondit Spock.

« La section 31 a développé une nouvelle torpille à photons. » Nous expliqua-t-il, avant de pianoter sur son clavier.

Une imagerie en 3D de ladite torpille apparue au-dessus de son bureau.

« Longue portée et indétectable par les radars klingons. Je ne veux pas vous exposer, mais je veux sa peau. Vous allez en lisière de la zone neutre, vous verrouillez sur Harrison, vous tirez, vous le tuez et vous décampez. » Ordonna-t-il.

Je sentis très distinctement mon compagnon se tendre, à ces mots. Je décidai de quitter la pièce, après avoir accepté la mission, avant qu’il n’ait pu contester ouvertement les ordres.

_« Nous en discuterons en privé. »_

Il consentit à me suivre.

…

Quelque temps après, les détails de la mission réglés, je rejoignis rapidement Spock, dans la navette qui devait nous transporter sur l’Enterprise. Je le retrouvai déjà installé sur un des sièges.

« Rapport, Spock. » Demandai-je, professionnel en présence d’autres membres d’équipage, en m’asseyant à sa droite, laissant une place libre entre nous.

Mieux valait ne pas être trop proche. J’aperçus Bones, monter à ma suite et s’installer derrière nous.

« L’Enterprise sera paré à décoller à notre arrivée. » M’informa mon amant.

« Parfait. » Répondis-je.

Spock hésita quelques instants, avant de me dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Capitaine, au titre de premier officier, j’ai le devoir de m’insurger contre notre mission. »

« Naturellement. » Le taquinai-je.

La main de McCoy se faufila, armée d’un analyseur médical, entre deux repose-têtes.

« Rien n’autorise Starfleet à exécuter un homme sans procès. » Continua-t-il, toujours aussi sérieux. « L’amiral semble l’avoir oublié. »

Léonard passa son engin de malheur prêt de mon visage.

« D’autre part, une attaque préventive contre les Klingons… » Insista Spock, imperturbable.

« Spock, tu prêches un converti. Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec toi. J’ai juste fait semblant d’accepter pour qu’il n’envoie pas quelqu’un d’autre à notre place. Cette mission n’est pas exactement officielle. »

« Attendez une minute ! On va attaquer les Klingons ? » Intervint Bones, soudainement.

« Je viens de dire le contraire, Bones ! Tu n’écoutes rien ? »

« Calme-toi, Jim. »

« Non ! Vous me pensez réellement capable d’en arriver là, pour me venger ? »

Je sentis le métal froid d’un ausculteur sur ma joue.

« Bones enlève ça de mon visage. »

Il obéit, de mauvaise grâce.

« Pardonne-moi, T’hy’la, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J’aurais dû comprendre que tu ne songeais pas vraiment à suivre ces ordres parfaitement contraires à l’éthique de la fédération. » S’excusa mon compagnon, d’une voix basse.

« Ce n’est rien. Oublions… »

« Capitaine Kirk ? » Me coupa une voix féminine.

Je levai les yeux vers la nouvelle venue. Elle était plutôt grande, mince et ses cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, encadraient son visage d’ange. Elle m’aurait plu, à une autre époque. Mais présentement, elle me laissa totalement indifférent. Elle, part contre, me trouvait manifestement à son goût.

« Officier scientifique Wallace. L’Amiral Marcus m’envoie. » Se présenta-t-elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. « Mon ordre de transfert. » Dit-elle, en me tendant un PADD.

Je me tournai vers Spock. Si son regard avait pu tuer, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Je me retins difficilement de sourire.

« Vous avez demandé un autre officier scientifique ? » Me demanda-t-il, outré, repassant au vouvoiement qui était de mise.

« Bien sûr que non. » Le rassurai-je. « Lieutenant Carol Wallace, docteur en physique appliquée, spécialisée dans l’armement de pointe. Impressionnant. » Commentai-je, après avoir lu sa fiche.

« Merci. »

« Mais superflu car je suis là. » Ajouta Spock, d’un ton acide.

J’entendis clairement Bones étouffer un fou rire derrière moi. Moi-même, j’avais du mal à me contrôler.

« Apparemment l’Amiral tient à ce qu’elle monte à bord et je ne veux surtout pas le contrarier maintenant. Une aide supplémentaire serait la bienvenue. Sans aucunement remettre en cause vos compétences, Spock. » Répondis-je, à mon premier officier vert de rage. « Prenez place. »

J’invitai la jeune femme en me décalant sur la gauche, pour lui laisser mon siège. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, et il était hors de question qu’elle se mette entre nous. Je caressai discrètement la main de mon compagnon, le rassurant.

 _« Elle ne t’arrive même pas à la cheville. »_ Pensai-je, en lui souriant.

Il s’apaisa quelque peu. Mais son regard restait de glace, quand il se posa de nouveau sur l’intruse.

« Préparez-vous au décollage. » Annonça le pilote de la navette.

L’engin s’éleva dans les airs et j’observai, rêveur, notre belle Terre s’éloigner à travers le hublot, jusqu’à ce que l’Enterprise soit en vue dans son spatio-dock.

…

Je pénétrai dans l’ingénierie, accompagné de Spock, Bones et Wallace, quand la voix colérique de Scotty me parvint.

« Je ne signerai pas ! Remportez vos foutus engins ! » Hurlait-il, sur un inconnu. « Capitaine ! » M’apostropha-t-il, en m’apercevant.

« Un souci ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« Oui ! J’expliquais à ce monsieur, que je ne peux pas accepter d’armes inconnues à bord. » M’expliqua-t-il, tandis que nous observions attentivement une des fameuses torpilles.

Je compris d’un regard, que l’homme qui tentait de convaincre mon ingénieur en chef de signer, ferait certainement un rapport à Marcus.

_« Proteste pour la forme. Nous devons jouer le jeu. »_

« M. Scott a raison… » Commença Spock, suivant ma pensée.

« Allez sur la passerelle. » Le coupai-je, en lui tendant un PADD.

Je savais qu’il était très difficile pour les Vulcains de mentir et je ne voulais pas l’impliquer plus avant dans cette mascarade.

« Bien, Capitaine. » Répondit-il, en me remerciant d’un regard appuyé, avant de s’éclipser.

« Je comprends vos réserves, mais on doit embarquer ces torpilles. » Répliquai-je, en me tournant vers l’Écossais.

« Ces torpilles contiennent un combustible. Je ne peux pas savoir lequel, vu que le réservoir est scellé. » M’exposa-t-il, énervé. « Quand j’ai posé la question, il a dit… » 

Il tendit son pouce droit par-dessus son épaule, en désignant l’homme derrière lui.

« C’est classifié. » Termina l’inconnu.

« C’est classifié ! » Répéta Scotty, hors de lui. « Moi, je dis, pas de réponse, pas de signature ! » Insista-t-il.

« Capitaine ! » M’appela Sulu, d’une passerelle qui surplombait la salle.

Je levai la tête vers lui, imité par mes camarades.

« Nous sommes parés à décoller. » M’informa-t-il.

« Merci, M. Sulu. » Répondis-je.

« Si vous me permettez, monsieur, j’ai un réacteur à démarrer. » S’excusa mon ingénieur en chef, avant de s’éloigner. « Descends de là ! » Hurla-t-il sur Keenser, qui était, comme toujours, juché n’importe où.

« Jim. » M’apostropha soudainement Bones, qui ne m’avait pas lâché. « Ton bilan est alarmant. » Tenta-t-il de me faire entendre.

« Va à l’infirmerie. » Le coupai-je, mon état de santé, à cause du stress, étant le cadet de mes soucis. « Scotty ! » Criai-je, en courant vers ma cible, laissant le médecin en plan. « Il nous faut ces armes. »

« Savez-vous ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-il, en me désignant la machinerie, ralentissant à peine, Keenser sur ses talons.

« Plus tard, Scotty ! » Rétorquai-je.

« Savez-vous ce que c’est ? » Insista-t-il, en s’arrêtant.

« Un réacteur. » Répondis-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« C’est une catastrophe nucléaire en puissance. La moindre variation magnétique due à l’explosion d’une de ces torpilles au combustible inconnu, pourrait provoquer la destruction de ce vaisseau. Ces torpilles, c’est la goutte de trop. »

« Quelles étaient les autres ? » Demandai-je, après l’avoir écouté patiemment.

« Il y en a un paquet. Starfleet m’a piqué la transdistorsion et un dingue s’en sert pour gambader dans la galaxie ! »

« Nous avons des ordres ! » Le coupai-je. « Et je dois absolument faire semblant de les approuver, pour faire les choses comme il se doit. Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu’à vous. »

« C’est ça qui m’inquiète. On nous envoie en opération militaire. Je croyais que nous étions des explorateurs ! Même pour prétendre suivre les directives de l’Amiral, je refuse de mettre la vie de 400 membres d’équipage en danger ! »

« Prenez ses torpilles, c’est un ordre. »

Il me regarda un instant, semblant prendre une décision.

« Dans ce cas, je donne ma démission. » Dit-il, me prenant de court.

« Sérieusement, Scott… » Essayai-je de le dissuader.

« Je n’ai pas le choix ! Je refuse de laisser… »

« Faites une exception ! » Criai-je, par-dessus sa voix.

« Acceptez-vous ma démission ou non ? »

« J’accepte ! » Répondis-je, sans le vouloir.

Je restai choqué par mes propres paroles. Mon ami me regarda, blessé.

« J’accepte. » Répétai-je, plus doucement, en me résignant à le laisser partir.

Je ne pouvais pas l’obliger à aller contre ses principes, même si c’était pour une bonne cause.

« Vous pouvez partir, M. Scott. » Dis-je, à regret, détournant les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, retenant ses larmes, puis s’approcha de mon visage en murmurant.

« Jim, pour l’amour de Dieu, n’utilise pas ces torpilles. »

« Ce n’est pas mon intention. » Le rassurai-je.

Il me tendit sa tablette. Je la lui pris et il commença à partir, avant de se retourner vers Keenser, en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Le petit extraterrestre s’avança, me tendit également sa propre démission, avant de rejoindre son ami. Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce. Je restai planté là, quelques instants, le moral au 36ème dessous, puis pris la direction de la passerelle.

Nyota m’emboîta le pas, au détour d’un couloir.

« Capitaine, je suis vraiment désolé pour l’Amiral Pike. » Dit-elle.

« Nous le sommes tous. » Répondis-je.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Son inquiétude me toucha.

« Oui, merci. » La rassurai-je.

Je pénétrai dans le turbolift. Elle me suivit. Je soupirai, épuisé, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Scotty a démissionné. » Lui annonçai-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, choquée, sa queue-de-cheval volant derrière elle.

« L’Amiral Marcus veut que nous allions lancer des torpilles remplies d’un combustible inconnu, sur John Harrison, sans aucune sommation. Avec Spock, nous avons convenu de prétendre être d’accord avec ses méthodes, pour le convaincre de nous laisser cette mission. Je veux choper ce gars, mais ce sera à ma manière. Il aura le droit à un procès, comme tout le monde. Mais Scotty a refusé de prendre ce risque. » Lui expliquai-je.

« C’est un sacré coup de bluff. Mais vous êtes un bon joueur de poker, si je me souviens bien. »

Je lui souris, content de retrouver une certaine complicité avec elle, après les derniers événements. Manifestement, elle ne me tenait plus rigueur d’avoir volé son amant. C’était louche. 

« Vous avez quelqu’un en vue, dernièrement ? » Demandai-je, innocemment.

Mais, les portes s’ouvrirent sur Spock, avant qu’elle n’ait pu répondre. Sauvée par le gong, elle se précipita à son poste, sans demander son reste, saluant son ex-compagnon au passage. Ce dernier leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

 _« Laisse tomber. Des histoires de filles. »_ Pensai-je, en me dirigeant vers mon fauteuil.

« Capitaine sur la passerelle. » Annonça Chekov.

Sulu se leva en me voyant arriver, me rendant ma place. Mais avant, je me penchai sur l’épaule du jeune russe.

« M. Chekov, vous avez secondé M. Scott, vous connaissez bien le vaisseau. »

« Affirmatif, monsieur. » Répondit-il, avec son accent prononcé.

« Bien. Vous voilà ingénieur en chef. Allez enfiler une tenue rouge. » Lui ordonnai-je, en lui tapant sur l’épaule, avant de m’en retourner à mon poste.

« Bien, Capitaine. » Répondit-il, après un léger moment de panique.

Puis il se leva pour quitter la passerelle.

« Larguez les amarres, M. Sulu. » Ordonnai-je.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il nous désarrima avec précaution.

« Lieutenant Uhura, ouvrez l’intercom. » Demandai-je, à Nyota, après plusieurs minutes.

« Oui, monsieur. » Dit-elle avant d’obéir.

J’appelai l’ingénierie.

« M. Chekov, où en est-on ? »

« Tous les systèmes sont opérationnels. » M’assura-t-il.

« Reçu. »

« Distorsion à votre disposition. »

« Merci. »

Je coupai la communication.

« En avant. » Lançai-je, au pilote japonais.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa console, puis actionna la poignée de gazes. La vision se déforma sur l’écran principal et je me retrouvai plaqué au dossier de mon siège par la vitesse.


	9. Qo'noS

Une fois en route vers notre objectif, je demandai à Uhura d’ouvrir la fréquence sur le haut-parleur, afin de m’adresser à tout le monde.

« Intercom ouvert, Capitaine. » Répondit-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Spock me fixait d’une manière indescriptible.

« À tout l’équipage de l’Enterprise. » Commençai-je, solennellement. « Comme vous le savez, Christopher Pike, l’ancien capitaine de ce vaisseau et notre ami, est mort. » Rappelai-je, d’une voix sinistre. « Son meurtrier se cache en territoire klingon, où il se croit à l’abri de la fédération. C’est là que nous allons. Sur ordre de l’Amiral Marcus, notre présence doit rester secrète. Les tensions avec l’Empire klingon sont telles, qu’il vaut mieux éviter toute provocation. »

Je fis une longue pause, me tournant vers mon ancre dans la tempête. Spock me rendit mon regard. Ses yeux brillaient d’une myriade d’émotions mêlées. Peur, fierté, appréhension, tristesse, amour. Je me rendis compte qu’il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Je l’étais très certainement, avant. Comme la plupart des gens, quand il s’agissait des Vulcains. Je repris mon discours.

« Je mènerai moi-même une expédition dans une cité abandonnée de Qo'noS, où nous capturerons le fugitif John Harrison, pour le ramener sur Terre, afin qu’il soit jugé pour ses actions. » Expliquai-je, d’un ton qui trahissait ma colère. « Très bien, allons attraper ce fils de pute. Kirk, terminé. »

Je soupirai, épuisé. Spock se leva de son siège et s’approcha de moi.

« Capitaine, votre discourt était parfait. » Me complimenta-t-il, sincère. « Je serais heureux d’être de l’expédition. » Se crut-il obligé de préciser, comme si j’avais pu le convaincre de ne pas m’accompagner.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui, et par pur amusement, pour apaiser un peu mon ressentiment, je le taquinai.

« Vous ? Heureux ? »

« Je m’essayais simplement à l’un de vos idiomes. » Se justifia-t-il, un début de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je souris franchement face à ses paroles.

« Merci, M. Spock. » Répondis-je, autant pour sa proposition, que pour m’avoir remonté le moral.

Il hocha la tête et s’en retourna à son poste.

…

_USS Enterprise, ingénierie, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je m’approchai furtivement de ma cible. Après avoir fait des recherches dans la plus grande discrétion, j’avais découvert que nous hébergions un passager clandestin. Cette femelle blonde, dont la présence m’horripilait au plus haut point, avait eu l’audace de mentir pour s’embarquer illégalement à bord de notre vaisseau.

Je la retrouvai, penchée sur une des torpilles, concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle se tourna vers moi en remarquant ma présence.

« M. Spock, vous m’avez surprise. » Me dit-elle, avec son sourire faussement avenant de prédatrice voleuse de mari.

« Que faites-vous ici, docteur ? » Demandai-je, abruptement, d’un ton sans aucune sympathie.

« Je contrôle… » Commença-t-elle.

Elle avait, évidemment, mal interprété ma question.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Que faites-vous à bord ? » Précisai-je, mesurant mon effet sur elle. « Je n’ai pas trouvé trace de votre affectation. » Ajoutai-je, avant qu’elle n’ait pu protester.

« Ce doit être une erreur… » Tenta-t-elle, perdant sa confiance.

« C’est ce que j’ai cru, Docteur Marcus. » L’interrompis-je, en appuyant bien son nom, pour lui faire comprendre que je l’avais démasquée.

Je vis son sourire disparaître à ces mots.

« Sauf que vous avez menti sur votre identité. Wallace est le nom de votre mère. L’Amiral est donc votre père. » Terminai-je de l’achever, d’une voix froide.

Elle s’approcha de moi, en déglutissant difficilement.

« M. Spock, je n’ai aucun droit de vous demander ça, mais s’il vous plaît, il ne doit pas savoir… »

Une violente secousse l’interrompit, nous projetant au sol.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Le vaisseau perdit brutalement sa vitesse de distorsion et se retrouva immobilisé pour une raison inconnue. Une fois stabilisé, je m’expulsai de mon fauteuil et rejoignis le pilote pour demander des explications.

« L’ingénierie a coupé la distorsion, monsieur. » M’annonça Sulu.

« M. Chekov, vous avez cassé mon vaisseau ? » Demandai-je, dans l’intercom.

« Désolé, Capitaine, il y a eu une surchauffe du réacteur ! » M’expliqua-t-il, d’une voix paniquée et essoufflée. « J’ai dû le couper. Sûrement une fuite quelque part. Désolé. »

Je coupai la communication, agacé.

« Temps d’arrivée à destination ? » Questionnai-je le Japonais.

« Vingt minutes. » Me répondit-il, la mine sombre. « C’est long, en territoire ennemi. »

J’étais d’accord avec lui.

« Pas de temps à perdre, alors. » Conclus-je.

Je me tournai vers la console scientifique, où son occupant brillait par son absence. Mon estomac se contracta.

« Où est Spock ? » Apostrophai-je Uhura et McCoy, en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop inquiet.

« Ici. » Me répondit la voix de mon amant, en sortant du turbolift. 

« Vous venez avec moi sur Qo'noS. » Lui annonçai-je, d’un ton urgent. « Comment est votre klingon ? » Interrogeai-je Nyota.

« Rouillé, mais bon. » Dit-elle.

« On vous emmène. » Décidai-je. « Cela ne vous gêne pas de travailler ensemble ? »

Je n’avais pas besoin d’une mauvaise dynamique de groupe, dans cette situation.

« Absolument pas. » M’assura Uhura, en soutenant mon regard, avant de se diriger vers l’ascenseur.

Spock souleva un sourcil dans ma direction. Il semblait perplexe face au comportement désinvolte de la jeune femme.

 _« J’ai l’intuition qu’elle a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu’un d’autre. Mais je n’ai pas encore réussi à le lui faire avouer. »_ Lui expliquai-je, silencieusement.

« Allez au hangar. » Commandai-je, en mettant fin à notre échange silencieux.

À peine mon compagnon parti, que Bones bondit sur moi.

« Tu comptes aller au sol ? » Me demanda-t-il, à voix basse. « Autant faire un casse avec une voiture qui a un pneu crevé. »

En réponse, je rappelai Chekov.

« L’ingénierie aura réparé le réacteur d’ici notre retour, n’est-ce pas, M. Chekov ? »

« Oui, Keptin. » M’assura-t-il, d’une voix très incertaine. « Je ferais de mon mieux. »

Je jetai un regard à Bones qui voulait dire « tu vois ? » et me tournai vers le pilote.

« M. Sulu, prenez les commandes. » Ordonnai-je.

Le Japonais pivota dans ma direction.

« Vous enverrez un message flash aux coordonnées de Harrison. Dites-lui qu’il sentira passer nos torpilles, s’il joue au plus malin. »

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l’aise.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, monsieur. Je n’ai jamais commandé avant, c’est tout. »

« Vous allez assurer. » Dis-je, sûr de moi.

Après un dernier sourire d’encouragement, je me dirigeai à mon tour, vers l’ascenseur. McCoy me retint.

« Jim, attends. » Chuchota-t-il, en m’attrapant le bras. « Tu l’envoies à un tournoi de poker, sans jeu et sans savoir bluffer. Sulu n’a pas la trempe d’un capitaine. » Continua-t-il, toujours aussi bas.

« Il s’en sortira très bien. » Lui assurai-je. « Et arrête avec tes métaphores, c’est un ordre. » Ajoutai-je, énervé. « Que le cargo k’normien soit prêt. » Commandai-je, avant de partir. « Bones, tu viens avec nous aussi. » Lançai-je, à mon ami.

Il me suivit sans protester.

…

Nous pénétrâmes tous les quatre dans le hangar 2. Nous avions enfilé des tenues noires, neutres et sans aucun signe d’appartenance. J’ouvrais la marche, Spock sur mes talons, suivit de Nyota et Léonard. La voix de Sulu, dans le haut-parleur, ordonnait que le cargo confisqué à Mudd soit paré au départ et annonçait notre arrivée. Devant la porte de la navette, nous attendaient deux gardes de la sécurité. Je m’approchai d’eux, tandis que les autres montaient à bord.

« Enlevez ces uniformes. » Leur demandai-je. « Vous êtes des marchands d’armes k’normiens. Si ça tourne mal, rien ne doit nous lier à Starfleet. Sauf si vous voulez déclencher une guerre ? »

Ils s’entre-regardèrent, avant de réponde.

« Non, Capitaine. »

« Bien. Moi non plus. » Répondis-je, avant de rejoindre mes amis à l’intérieur.

…

Nous prîmes la direction de Qo'noS. Le cargo se pilotait à trois. Nous étions, Spock, Uhura et moi, dos à dos, chacun dans un siège, penché sur une console de commande. J’étais à l’avant, mon compagnon à ma droite et la jeune femme à ma gauche. McCoy était installé sur des banquettes, au fond, avec les deux gardes, observant nos manœuvres.

« Signe de vie détecté dans la province de Ketha. » Nous apprit Spock. « D’après les relevés de M. Scott, ce doit être Harrison. »

« M. Sulu, on l’a trouvé. Sortez le grand jeu. » Ordonnai-je, au pilote de l’Enterprise, à l’intercom, en espérant qu’il s’en sortirait comme un chef.

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. » Me répondit-il.

Je laissai la fréquence ouverte, pour que nous puissions tous l’écouter.

« J’appelle John Harrison. Ici le Capitaine Hikaru Sulu de l’USS Enterprise. » Se présenta le Japonais, d’une voix sûre. « Une navette d’officiers d’élite se dirige vers vous. Si vous ne vous livrez pas à eux, je tirerai une batterie entière de torpilles longue portée braquées sur vos coordonnées. Vous avez deux minutes pour obtempérer. Un refus signifierait votre anéantissement. Si vous me testez, vous perdrez. » Termina-t-il d’un ton menaçant.

Je restai scié, un instant, face à son audace. McCoy ouvrit son communicateur et s’adressa à lui.

« M. Sulu, rappelez-moi de ne jamais me frotter à vous. »

Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison.

« Arrivée aux coordonnées d’Harrison dans trois minutes. » Annonça Spock, tandis que nous arrivions en vue de la planète. « Je doute qu’il se rende. La probabilité qu’il tente de nous tuer est de 91,6%. » Précisa-t-il, pessimiste.

« Fantastique. » Ironisai-je.

Nyota resta étrangement silencieuse. Je décidai de l’attaquer tant qu’elle ne pouvait pas fuir mes questions.

« Uhura, vous ne m’avez toujours pas répondu. » L’apostrophai-je, en sachant qu’elle comprendrait très bien de quoi je parle.

« Pardon, Capitaine, je n’ai pas saisi. » Tenta-t-elle.

« Je sais très bien que si. » Contrai-je.

« Vous en discuterez en privé. » Intervint Spock.

Je l’ignorai superbement. J’avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu’un.

« Vous voulez surtout vous défiler. » Continuai-je, dans ma lancée.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Insista mon compagnon.

« Pardon, Spock, j’en ai pour deux secondes. » Répondis-je, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il soupira mais abdiqua.

« Je vous ai posé une question, plus tôt, dans l’ascenseur. Et vous vous êtes enfuie, sans me répondre. » Dis-je, en reportant mon attention sur Nyota.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, si j’entretiens une relation avec quelqu’un ou non. » Se défendit-elle.

« Oh que si. Je suis le Capitaine, je dois être mis au courant des relations entre mes membres d’équipage. Pour pouvoir m’adapter en conséquence. » Me justifiai-je.

Ce qui était totalement vrai, même si j’étais de mauvaise foi. Seul un long silence me répondit. Je détachai discrètement ma ceinture et me levai pour lui faire face. Elle détourna rapidement son regard, qu’elle avait posé sur une des personnes présentes, mais pas assez vite pour que je ne l’intercepte pas. Je posai alors mes yeux, sur la personne en question. Bones regarda ailleurs, l’air innocent.

« C’est une plaisanterie ? »

Mais je n’eus jamais de réponse. Une violente secousse me fit basculer à terre. On nous tirait dessus. Je regagnai mon siège, tant bien que mal.

« C’était quoi ? » Demandai-je, à la ronde.

« Nous sommes poursuivis par un D-4 klingon. » Me répondit Spock.

« Dans une zone abandonnée ? » M’étonnai-je.

« Ça doit être un patrouilleur. » Déduit Uhura.

« Accrochez-vous ! » Lançai-je, en amorçant une manœuvre pour semer notre poursuivant.

« Notre vaisseau n’a pas d’arme ! » Me rappela mon compagnon.

« Mais il nous a, nous. Moteur au maximum ! »

Nous nous lançâmes dans une course-poursuite effrénée, zigzagant entre les ruines de bâtiments abandonnés et les hautes roches qui formaient le relief environnant, pour éviter les tirs ennemis. Il nous toucha malgré tout. L’alarme se déclencha. Je jurai pour la forme.

« Ils se rapprochent rapidement, azimut 2-8-5. » Annonça Nyota.

Devant moi, je repérai une étroite brèche dans la montagne. Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. 

« Là ! On va les semer ! »

« Si vous parlez de ce couloir, on ne passera pas. » Me contredit Spock, tandis que nous esquivions une nouvelle attaque.

« On passera. »

« On ne passera pas. »

« On passera ! On passera ! » Hurlai-je, en penchant le vaisseau à la verticale, pour m’engouffrer dans la fissure.

Je serrai les dents sous la pression. Nyota cria. Le cargo percuta plusieurs fois les murs, mais sans gravité. Nous ressortîmes de l’autre côté, ballottés dans tous les sens. Je repris mon souffle, que j’avais retenu pendant toute la manœuvre.

« On est passé. » Lançai-je, à Spock, par pur défi.

« Le terme est abusif. » Contra-t-il.

Nous continuâmes notre avancée. Je me demandai si nous avions réussi à les semer.

« Vous les voyez ? » Interrogeai-je, aux autres.

« Non, et ça m’inquiète. » Répondit Uhura.

« On les a semés ! »

« Ou ils feintent. »

« Ou on les a semés. » Insistai-je.

Au moment où je terminais ma phrase, je freinai subitement. On ne les avait pas semés, ils venaient de débouler devant nous et ils étaient nombreux. Une voix pleine de colère hurla dans un haut-parleur. Je ne compris pas un traître mot. Avant même que je ne lui demande, Nyota traduit pour nous.

« Nous avons ordre d’atterrir, Capitaine. Ils vont nous demander des comptes. Ils vont nous torturer, nous interroger et nous tuer. »

« Merveilleux. » Commenta Bones.

« On va tirer dans le tas. » Lançai-je, désespéré.

Je pus sentir l’inquiétude de Spock à mon égard.

« Bon sang, Jim, tu as perdu l’esprit ? » S’énerva Leonard.

Nyota détacha sa ceinture à son tour, pour s’approcher de moi.

« Ils sont plus nombreux et mieux armés. » Dit-elle. « Nous n’avons aucune chance, si nous donnons l’assaut. » Affirma-t-elle.

Et je savais qu’elle avait raison.

« Vous m’avez amenée parce que je parle klingon. Laissez-moi parler klingon. »

J’amorçai l’atterrissage. Me pliant à son plan. Les croiseurs nous encerclèrent.

« Tu ne vas pas aller là-bas toute seule ! C’est hors de question ! » Hurla Léonard, en se levant, pour la retenir par le bras. « Jim, fais quelque chose ! » Me demanda-t-il.

« C’est la seule option que nous ayons, Bones. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu’à toi, mais elle est notre unique chance. » Lui assurai-je.

Il la regarda longuement, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis il agrippa sa nuque pour l’embrasser. J’avais beau avoir compris, le choc n’en fût pas moins rude. Je détournai le regard poliment, tout comme Spock et les deux gardes. Le baiser s’éternisant, je me raclai fortement la gorge. Il consentit enfin à la lâcher.

« Fais attention à toi. » Lui murmura-t-il, avant d’enfin la laisser partir.

« Je reviens vite. Promis. » Lui répondit-elle.

Puis, elle sortit pour affronter les Klingons. Nous la regardâmes s’avancer vers eux, par un des hublots du cargo.

« Ça ne va pas marcher. » Déclarai-je, pessimiste.

« La ferme, Jim. C’est trop tard pour douter. » Rétorqua Bones.

« C’était la seule option logique. » Trancha Spock. « En intervenant, vous déchaînerez leur colère et celle du Lieutenant Uhura. » Termina-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Nous l’observâmes prendre la parole. N’y tenant plus, je me précipitai sur un coffre de rangement et en sortis des phasers. J’en posai un devant Spock et en tendis un à Léonard et à un des gardes, l’autre s’étant déjà armé.

« Tu sais bien que je déteste me servir de ces trucs, Jim. » Me chuchota, McCoy.

« Je sais, mais il va bien falloir que tu te défendes, le cas échéant. »

Mon compagnon me jeta un regard en biais.

_« Je n’aime pas l’idée de sortir pour leur tirer dessus. »_

_« Moi non plus, mais nous devons nous préparer à cette éventualité. »_

Dehors, la conversation semblait tendue. Le Klingon à qui s’adressait directement Nyota, retira son casque, montra son visage fort disgracieux à mon goût. Elle continuait d’essayer de le convaincre, quand soudainement, il l’attrapa violemment par la gorge. Elle cria sous la douleur. Je retins Bones de justesse, avant qu’il ne se précipite dehors. Des coups de phasers vinrent alors de nulle part, semant la panique parmi les Klingons. Uhura profita de la diversion, pour arracher son couteau à son agresseur et le lui planter dans la jambe. Je me mis alors en mouvement, courant à l’extérieur, arme au poing, tirant à vue. Spock, Léonard et les gardes suivirent le mouvement. Les lasers meurtriers fusaient de toutes parts. J’avançai dans la confusion la plus totale, tentant d’apercevoir enfin notre sauveur. J’évitai de justesse de me faire décapiter par un Klingon, esquivai ses coups. Mais il prit rapidement le dessus sur moi.

_« Jim ! Tu vas bien ? »_

La voix de Spock me parvint par-dessus le vacarme ambiant, mais je ne pus y répondre. Je venais d’être jeté à terre. Je pointai mon arme au dernier moment et arrivai enfin à mettre mon adversaire hors d’état de nuire.

 _« Je survivrai, ne t’inquiète pas. »_ Rassurai-je, mon compagnon, en me relevant.

J’eus enfin l’inconnu dans mon champ de vision. Je m’avançais dans sa direction, quand un autre Klingon me plaqua au sol, me frappant au visage. Je me débarrassai de lui rapidement, pour essuyer immédiatement les coups d’un troisième adversaire, me retrouvant de nouveau à terre, à moitié sonné. Mon opposant s’effondra alors, sans raison apparente. Je relevai les yeux, pour constater que l’inconnu venait de me sauver la vie. Spock, Uhura et McCoy fondirent sur moi, m’aidèrent à me relever et me guidèrent à l’abri d’un rocher. L’homme qui tirait toujours sur nos ennemis, abattit un des croiseurs. Nous l’observâmes, stupéfaits, les massacrer un à un, comme s’il était invincible. C’est alors qu’il abaissa l’écharpe qui cachait la moitié de son visage, sa tête était recouverte d’une capuche. Je pus alors reconnaître John Harrison. Il bondit de son perchoir, tuant tout le monde sur son passage, venant dans notre direction. Mon compagnon se leva, un fusil en main, bien décidé à faire barrage de son corps.

« Posez votre arme ! » Cria-t-il au terroriste.

« Combien de torpilles ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant l’ordre.

« Posez votre arme ! » Répéta mon amant.

En réponse, Harrison lui tira dessus, envoyant son fusil valser loin derrière. La terreur m’envahit et je me tournai vers lui pour m’assurer qu’il allait bien. Heureusement, le terroriste semblait être un très bon tireur. Spock n’avait pas été touché.

« Les torpilles dont vous m’avez menacé, combien y en a-t-il ? » Insista Harrison.

« Soixante-douze. » Répondit Spock.

L’homme nous regarda, soudainement comme apeuré.

« Je me rends. » Déclara-t-il, en jetant son arme, que mon compagnon s’empressa de ramasser pour le mettre en joue.

Je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Mais, à la vue de l’assassin de Pike enfin à ma merci, une colère sourde m’envahit. Je me levai alors difficilement, pour lui faire face.

« Au nom de Christopher Pike, mon ami, j’accepte votre reddition. » Enonçai-je, avant de lui mettre une droite, de toutes mes forces.

Puis une gauche. J’enchaînai les coups, sans pouvoir m’arrêter. Mais l’homme en face de moi ne semblait même pas s’en soucier. Il restait impassible, fermement campé sur ses pieds. J’agrippai sa nuque à deux mains, frappant son ventre de mon genou. Je le frappai, encore et encore, incapable de me contrôler, déversant ma rage.

« Capitaine ! »

« Jim ! »

J’entendis à peine les hurlements de Nyota et Bones, puis m’arrêtai enfin, épuisé. 

« Capitaine. » Chuchota Harrison, me défiant de continuer.

Je me repris alors et me tournai vers mes amis.

« Menottez-le. » Ordonnai-je, avant de m’éloigner.

Il était temps de ramener ce criminel sur Terre.


	10. Khan

Nous étions de retour sur l’Enterprise. John Harrison se laissait escorter en cellule par la sécurité. Nous les suivions de près. Les membres d’équipage que nous croisâmes en route se retournèrent sur notre passage, suivant du regard la silhouette du terroriste.

« Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, Jim. » M’informa McCoy, avant de se diriger vers l’infirmerie. 

Je hochai simplement la tête. Je m’arrêtai et me tournai vers Uhura.

« Lieutenant, contactez Starfleet, dites-leur que nous tenons Harrison, et que nous repartirons dès que le cœur du réacteur sera réparé. »

« Oui, Capitaine. » Me répondit-elle, avant de s’éclipser.

Je me retrouvai seul avec Spock, ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis des heures. Je m’avançai vers lui et, sans un mot, posai simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes, me foutant complètement que l’on puisse nous voir. J’en avais trop besoin. Il me rendit mon baiser, doucement, effaçant quelque peu ma fatigue et mon stress. Apaisant ma colère. Nul besoin de pensée. Tout était dit.

Après nous être changés, nous nous dirigeâmes, Spock, Bones et moi, vers les cellules, pour parler au prisonnier.

« Pourquoi s’est-il rendu si facilement ? » Demandai-je, à la ronde.

« Je ne sais pas. » Me répondit Léonard.

« Il a combattu seul un escadron de Klingons, je veux savoir comment. » Continuai-je.

« On dirait bien que nous avons Superman à bord. » Ironisa le médecin.

« Analyse-le. » Lui ordonnai-je, en arrivant en vue de la cellule.

Nous nous approchâmes du champ de force qui fermait la cellule. McCoy s’empara de la trappe circulaire qui servait d’accès pour les examens médicaux, la faisant glisser au centre et l’agrandissant suffisamment pour faire une prise de sang.

« Passez votre bras par le trou. » Dicta-t-il au terroriste. « Je ferai une analyse sanguine. »

L’homme se dirigea vers nous, releva sa manche droite et présenta docilement son avant-bras. Bones prit un échantillon avec un hypospray. 

« Nous n’avançons pas, Capitaine ? » Me demanda-t-il, sur un ton que je n’appréciais pas du tout. « Une avarie inattendue dans le cœur de distorsion vous retarde aux abords du territoire klingon ? »

Comment diable, savait-il ça ?

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Dit Léonard.

« Bones. » Le rappelai-je à l’ordre.

Je ne voulais pas donner trop d’informations à ce type.

« Vous trouverez mes renseignements précieux, Capitaine. » Tenta-t-il de m’amadouer.

Je ne répondis pas. McCoy termina son examen et remit la trappe sur le côté.

« Ça va ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu trouveras. »

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête et prit la direction de l’infirmerie. Spock et moi, nous éloignions déjà, quand le prisonnier m’apostropha.

« Si vous ne m’écoutez pas, l’équipage de ce vaisseau périra. » Me prédit-il.

Malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pus m’empêcher de stopper ma course et de prendre en compte ses paroles. Mon compagnon s’approcha de moi et me mis en garde, en braquant un regard menaçant sur Harrison.

« Jim, je crois qu’il essaie de te manipuler. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « Je te recommande de ne plus parler au prisonnier. »

« Donne-moi juste un instant. » L’implorai-je, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment, quant aux avertissements du terroriste.

 _« Comme tu voudras. Mais sois prudent, T’hy’la. »_ Me répondit-il silencieusement, avant de me laisser seul avec l’intrus.

J’inspirai un grand coup, pour garder mon calme, avant de me retourner vers la cellule. Je marchai droit sur lui, irradiant littéralement de colère.

« Laissez-moi vous décrire la situation. » Commençai-je, d’une voix ferme. « Vous êtes un criminel. Vous avez assassiné des innocents. J’avais l’autorisation de vous éliminer ! » M’emportai-je. « La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie, c’est parce que je le veux bien. Alors, fermez-la. »

« Allez-vous recommencer à me frapper, jusqu’à ce que votre bras faiblisse ? Vous en avez tellement envie. » Me provoqua-t-il. « Dites-moi pourquoi vous me laissez vivre. »

« On commet tous des erreurs. » Ironisai-je.

« Non, je me suis rendu car je crois, malgré vos dénégations, que vous avez une conscience, Capitaine Kirk. Sinon, il me serait impossible de vous convaincre. » Ses paroles firent mouche. « 23-17-46-11. » Énuméra-t-il. « Des coordonnées non loin de la Terre. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j’ai agi de la sorte, allez-y jeter un coup d’œil. »

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous écouter. » Luttai-je, refusant de me laisser manipuler.

« Je peux vous en donner soixante-douze. Elles sont à bord de votre vaisseau, Capitaine. Elles y sont depuis le début. Ouvrez-en une, pour voir. »

J’échouai à ignorer ses arguments. Il avait piqué ma curiosité.

…

Je quittai la pièce de détention et sortis mon communicateur. Je devais des excuses à quelqu’un.

« Quoi ? » Me lança une voix énervée, en guise de bonjour.

« Scotty, c’est Kirk. »

« Eh bien, dites donc ! Ne serait-ce pas le Capitaine James à la coiffure parfaite ! » S’exclama-t-il, amer. « Tu as entendu comment je l’ai appelé ? » Demanda-t-il à une autre personne qui devait certainement être Keenser.

« Où êtes-vous ? » L’interrogeai-je, en entendant de la musique en fond.

« Et vous ? »

« Vous êtes ivre ? » Compris-je, à l’intonation de sa voix.

« Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne vous regarde pas. » Me rembarra-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« J’ai besoin de votre aide. » Avouai-je, penaud. « Pouvez-vous noter ces coordonnées ? 23-17-46-11. » Enumérai-je, lentement. « C’est bon, vous avez bien pris ? »

« Je suis quand même capable de me rappeler de quatre pauvres nombres ! » S’indigna-t-il. « Quel était le troisième, déjà ? » demanda-t-il, après quelques secondes.

« Quarante-six. » Répétai-je. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez y trouver. Mais vous le saurez quand vous le verrez. Vous aviez peut-être raison pour les torpilles. » Admis-je.

« J’imagine que ce sont des excuses ? »

Je souris à ces mots.

« C’est vous qui avez démissionné. » Le taquinai-je.

« Vous m’y avez forcé ! »

Un clic se fit entendre.

« M. Scott ? Silence. Scotty ? Raaaah ! »

Il avait raccroché.

…

J’étais de retour sur la passerelle et venais d’exposer mon plan à mon compagnon et mon meilleur ami. Nous étions tous les trois, à part, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Es-tu tombé sur la tête ? » M’interrogea immédiatement Bones. « Tu ne vas quand même pas écouter ce type ? Il a assassiné Pike, il a failli nous tuer et tu juges bon d’ouvrir une torpille parce qu’il te met au défi de le faire ? »

« Pourquoi nous a-t-il sauvé la vie, sur Qo'noS, Bones ? »

« Le Docteur McCoy a raison, Jim. » Intervint Spock.

« Ne me donnez pas raison, Spock. Ça me met mal à l’aise. » Dis Léonard en s’éloignant un instant, passant à la gauche de mon compagnon.

« Vous devriez aussi maîtriser vos émotions, Docteur. » Répliqua-t-il en retour. « Vu la situation, la logique… »

« La logique ? Mon Dieu ! Un maniaque tente de faire exploser notre vaisseau, bon sang ! »

« J’ignore pourquoi il s’est rendu, mais là n’est pas la question. » Dis-je, mettant fin à leur joute verbale. « On va ouvrir une torpille, mais comment ? » Demandai-je, en m’éloignant.

« Jim, sans M. Scott à bord, qui a les qualifications requises pour ouvrir un bâton de dynamite de quatre tonnes ? » M’interrogea justement Bones.

Je n’en avais pas la moindre idée.

« La fille de l’Amiral semble s’intéresser aux torpilles et elle est experte en armement. Elle pourrait nous être utile. » Intervint Spock.

Je le regardai, dubitatif.

« Quelle fille de l’Amiral ? »

« Carol Marcus. Votre nouveau chef scientifique qui a caché sa véritable identité, pour monter à bord du vaisseau. » Nous révéla-t-il.

 _« La créature blonde qui te charme ouvertement. »_ Ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Tu allais me le dire quand ? » L’interrogeai-je, agacé.

« Au moment opportun. Le voici arrivé. » Se justifia-t-il, calmement.

…

« Les torpilles sont à l’armurerie ? Me demanda Marcus, après que je l’ai alpaguée au détour d’un couloir.

« Et chargées. Qu’est-ce que c’est, au juste ? » Répliquai-je, en la suivant d’un pas rapide.

« Je l’ignore. Je suis venue ici dans le but de le découvrir. »

Elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

« Je vous présente mes excuses. Et navrée si je vous ai causé des ennuis. Je m’appelle Carol Marcus. »

« James Kirk. » Répondis-je, automatiquement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Les torpilles. » Dit-elle, en reprenant sa course. « Mon père m’a donné accès aux programmes. » M’expliqua-t-elle, tandis que nous entrions dans un hangar. « J’ai appris qu’il mettait au point ces prototypes de torpilles. Je l’ai confronté à ce sujet, mais il a refusé de me voir. J’ai ensuite découvert que les torpilles avaient disparu, ainsi que des dossiers officiels. » Continua-t-elle, en nous menant à une navette.

Je la suivis sans savoir ce que nous faisions là.

« Il me les a donnés. »

« Vous êtes plus intelligent que votre réputation le laisse entendre. » Commenta-t-elle, en entrant dans le vaisseau.

« J’ai une réputation ? » L’interrogeai-je, en la suivant à l’intérieur, vexé.

« Oui. Je suis une amie d’une de vos ex-conquêtes. » Me raconta-t-elle.

« Que fait-on ici ? » La coupai-je, n’étant pas intéressé par ses remarques.

« La navette est parée ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

C’était pourtant évident.

« Vous voulez bien vous retourner ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Retournez-vous. » Répéta-t-elle, avec un regard qu’elle voulait sûrement séduisant.

Je m’empressai d’obéir. Elle commençait à m’exaspérer.

« Il est trop dangereux de tenter d’ouvrir une torpille à bord de l’Enterprise. » Reprit-elle, derrière mon dos. « On est à proximité d’un planétoïde. »

J’entendis des froissements de vêtements et compris qu’elle était en train de se déshabiller. À côté de moi ! Cette fille n’avait donc aucune pudeur ?

« Je peux en ouvrir une là-bas. Mais j’ai besoin d’aide. »

Je l’écoutai, mal à l’aise, quand la porte s’ouvrit. Je me retournai vers le visiteur et me retrouvai face à Spock qui devait me chercher. Il se figea dans l’entrée. Son regard passa de moi, à la jeune femme en sous-vêtements qui prit tout de même la peine de mettre un t-shirt contre sa poitrine.

« Je n’y suis pour rien. » Rétorquai-je, en levant les mains en signe d’innocence.

« Mais où vous croyez-vous, Lieutenant ? » Lâcha-t-il, acerbe. « Quel genre d’officier êtes-vous, pour vous comporter de la sorte devant votre supérieur ? »

« Toutes mes excuses, Commander. » Répondit-elle, comme une enfant que l’on aurait grondée, en enfilant la tenue qu’elle comptait mettre avant l’arrivée de mon compagnon.

Je me retins difficilement de rire.

…

« Capitaine sur la passerelle. » Annonça le pilote, en me voyant revenir.

Je me postai face à l’écran principal. J’avais une vue parfaite sur l’espace.

« M. Sulu. Marcus et McCoy sont déjà sur le planétoïde ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Oui, ils sont en train de placer la torpille. » Me répondit-il.

« Parfait. Ça bouge du côté des Klingons ? »

« Pas encore. Mais si nous nous attardons, ils nous trouveront. »

« Lieutenant Uhura, avez-vous dit à Starfleet que nous détenons Harrison ? » Interrogeai-je mon officier en communication.

« Oui. Aucune réponse encore. » Précisa-t-elle.

Je me retournai en entendant l’intercom sonner.

« L’ingénierie appelle la passerelle. Capitaine, vous m’entendez ? »

Je m’assis dans mon fauteuil pour lui répondre.

« M. Chekov, donnez-moi de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Nous avons repéré la fuite, mais les dommages sont considérables. » M’informa le Russe. « Nous travaillons là-dessus. »

« Vous savez ce qui l’a causé ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« Non, mais j’en assume l’entière responsabilité. »

« Quelque chose me dit que ce n’était pas votre faute. » Le rassurai-je. « Poursuivez. Kirk, terminé. »

« La navette est prête à appareiller. » M’informa Sulu.

J’appelai Léonard à l’intercom.

« Bones ! Merci de votre aide. Le Docteur Marcus m’a demandé les mains les plus stables du vaisseau. »

« J’ai souvent rêvé d’être coincé sur une planète déserte avec une femme splendide, mais dans l’immédiat, j’aimerais que ce soit une autre personne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et qu’il n’y ait pas de torpilles ! »

Je vis Nyota rougir légèrement.

« De toute façon, McCoy, vous n’êtes pas là pour draguer. » Conclus-je.

« Pour voir la puissance de ces armes, il faut ouvrir l’ogive et accéder au réservoir de carburant. » Expliqua la voix de Marcus. « Malheureusement, les ogives sont activées. »

« Super ! » Ironisa Bones. « J’ai déjà fait une césarienne d’urgence à une Gorn. Des octuplés. Et ces petits monstres mordent. Je pense que je peux faire de la magie avec votre missile. »

Sulu se tourna vers moi, en souriant. Je fermai les yeux d’exaspération en écoutant les élucubrations de mon médecin en chef.

« Docteur McCoy, il y a un tas de fils de fibre optique, contre le coffrage interne. » Continua Marcus. « Vous devez couper le 23ème câble. Et surtout ne touchez à rien d’autre. Vous avez compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Docteur McCoy, attendez mon signal. Je redirige le processeur de détonation. »

Je retins mon souffle, nerveux et inquiet pour les deux officiers.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Carol.

« Je meurs d’impatience. » Répondit Bones.

« Bonne chance. »

D’un seul coup, j’entendis Léonard crier.

« La torpille vient de s’activer ! L’ogive va exploser dans 30 secondes. » M’annonça Sulu.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Mon bras est coincé ! » Vociféra McCoy.

Nyota se leva, maîtrisant difficilement sa panique.

« Visez leur signal. Ramenez-les. » Ordonnai-je, urgemment.

« Le téléporteur ne distingue pas le Docteur McCoy de la torpille. » M’expliqua Spock, en se levant à son tour. « On ne peut pas téléporter l’un sans l’autre. »

« Docteur Marcus, vous pouvez la désarmer ? » Demandai-je, vraiment inquiet.

« Je fais tout ce que je peux ! » M’assura-t-elle.

Je me retins de lui dire que ce n’était pas assez.

« Jim, faites-la sortir d’ici ! » Me hurla Bones.

« Si vous me téléportez, il meurt ! » Répondit-elle. « Laissez-moi faire ! »

Uhura se posta à ma droite. Elle me regardait, franchement apeurée maintenant.

« Dix. Neuf. Huit… » Décompta Bones

« En attente du feu vert pour la téléporter, Capitaine. » M’informa Sulu.

« Quatre. Trois… »

« Merde ! » S’écria soudainement Carol.

Puis, plus rien.

« Désactivation réussie, Capitaine. » M’annonça Spock.

Nyota soupira de soulagement, posa une main sur mon épaule, avant de retourner à son poste. Moi-même, je soufflai un grand coup en m’appuyant des deux mains sur la console de commande.

« Docteur McCoy, est-ce que ça va ? » Appelai-je, à l’intercom. « Bones ! » Réitérai-je, après d’interminables secondes de silence.

« Jim ? Il faut que tu voies ça. » Répondit-il, mystérieusement.

…

« Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? » Demandai-je, en pénétrant dans l’infirmerie, Spock sur mes talons.

« C’est très astucieux. Le réservoir de carburant a été enlevé et modifié pour cacher ce tube d’hélium liquide. » M’expliqua Marcus, en allant poser le couvercle de la torpille sur une table.

Nous nous approchâmes de l’engin, mon compagnon par la droite, moi par la gauche. Je jetai un œil à l’intérieur et vis un homme, apparemment endormi.

« Il est vivant ? » Interrogeai-je Bones, qui était penché sur l’ogive.

« Il est vivant. Mais, si on tente de le ranimer sans la bonne séquence, on risque de le tuer. » Me répondit-il. « Cette technologie me dépasse. »

« C’est très avancé, Docteur ? » L’interrogea Spock, à ses côtés.

« Ce n’est pas avancé. » Intervint Marcus. « Le cryotube est ancien. »

« Nous ne cryonisons plus personne depuis l’invention de la distorsion, ce qui marque l’élément le plus curieux chez notre ami, ici présent. » Enchaîna Mccoy. « Il a 300 ans. »

…

Nous retournâmes précipitamment, mon compagnon et moi, interroger Harrison.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un homme dans la torpille ? » Le questionnai-je, de but en blanc.

« Il y a des hommes et des femmes dans toutes ces torpilles, Capitaine. » M’apprit-il, en restant assis dans sa cellule. « C’est moi qui les ai mis là. »

J’échangeai un regard perplexe avec Spock.

« Qui diable êtes-vous ? » Demandai-je, maintenant persuadé qu’il n’était pas qui il prétendait.

« Un revenant du passé. Génétiquement modifié pour être supérieur afin de guider les races vers la paix dans un monde en guerre. Nous avons été condamnés comme des criminels, contraints à l’exil. Nous avons dormi durant des siècles. Dans l’espoir que les choses soient différentes, à notre réveil. »

Il regarda mon compagnon.

« À la suite de la tentative de destruction de Vulcain, votre Starfleet a commencé à surveiller activement des quadrants éloignés. Mon vaisseau errait. Je suis le seul à avoir été ranimé. »

« J’ai cherché John Harrison, dans nos fichiers. Il n’existait pas il y a un an. » Lui lançai-je.

« John Harrison est une invention qui date de mon réveil. » Répondit-il, en se levant. « De votre Amiral Marcus, pour faire avancer sa cause. » Accusa-t-il. « Un écran de fumée pour cacher ma véritable identité. Mon nom est Khan. » Se présenta-t-il enfin.

« Pourquoi un Amiral de Starfleet demanderait l’aide d’un homme cryonisé de 300 ans ? » L’interrogeai-je, curieux.

« Parce que je suis meilleur. »

« En quoi ? »

« En tout. » Répondit-il, en toute modestie. « Alexander Marcus devait réagir à une menace non civilisée, à une époque civilisée et avait besoin du cerveau d’un guerrier. Mon cerveau. Pour concevoir des armes, des vaisseaux de guerre. »

« Vous suggérez que l’Amiral a violé les règles qu’il a juré de suivre juste pour exploiter vos dons intellectuels. » Rétorqua Spock, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Il voulait exploiter ma brutalité. Les dons intellectuels sont inutiles dans une bataille, M. Spock. Vous ne pouvez pas violer les règles. Comment pourriez-vous frapper pour faire mal ? » Lui répondit-il, en souriant narquoisement.

« Fermez-la ! » Le défendis-je, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher.

Il nous regarda, surpris. Puis sembla comprendre quelque chose qui fit naître un nouveau rictus sur ses lèvres.

« Marcus s’est servi de moi pour concevoir des armes. » Décida-t-il de continuer. « Pour réaliser sa vision d’une flotte militarisée. Il vous a envoyé pour utiliser ces armes. » Affirma-t-il en me fixant. « Pour que vous lanciez mes torpilles sur une planète sans crier gare. Et il a endommagé votre vaisseau en territoire ennemi, pour vous mener à une seule issue. Les Klingons seraient venus voir qui sont les coupables. Et vous n’auriez eu aucune chance de vous enfuir. Marcus aurait obtenu la guerre dont il parlait, la guerre qu’il a toujours voulue. »

« Non... Non. » Refusai-je de le croire. « Vous avez ouvert le feu sur une salle remplie d’officiers non armés. Vous les avez tués de sang-froid ! » M’emportai-je.

« Marcus m’a volé mon équipage ! » Contra-t-il, en me tournant le dos.

« Vous êtes un meurtrier ! » Hurlai-je, hors de moi.

« Il s’est servi de mes amis pour me contrôler. » Se justifia-t-il. « J’ai tenté de les mettre à l’abri, en les cachant dans les armes que j’avais moi-même conçues, mais on m’a découvert. J’ai dû fuir seul. Quand je l’ai fait, j’avais toutes les raisons de croire que Marcus avait tué toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. » Nous raconta-t-il, d’une voix pleine de larmes. « Je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. » Nous dit-il, en se retournant.

Il pleurait vraiment.

« Mon équipage est ma famille, Kirk. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne feriez pas pour votre famille ? »

Ses paroles trouvèrent un écho en moi. Je mourrais pour Spock, pour Bones, pour n’importe quelle personne sur ce vaisseau. L’intercom me coupa dans mes réflexions.

« Alerte de proximité, Capitaine ! Un vaisseau se dirige droit sur nous. » M’informa la voix de Sulu

« Des Klingons ? »

« À vitesse de distorsion ? » Demanda Khan. « Non, Kirk. Nous savons tous les deux qui c’est. »

« Je ne crois pas. » Me répondit le Japonais. « Il n’arrive pas de Qo'noS. »

Je regardai l’homme en face de moi et commençai à croire qu’il disait vrai. Je fis demi-tour et me mis à courir. Spock m’emboîta le pas.

« Emmenez Khan à l’infirmerie. Postez six gardes de la sécurité. » Ordonnai-je, à l’Enseigne de garde.

« Oui, Capitaine. »

…

« Capitaine sur le pont. » Annonça Sulu, quand il nous vit sortir du turbolift.

« Temps d’arrivée du vaisseau ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Trois secondes, Capitaine. »

Je m’assis dans mon fauteuil. Mon compagnon regagna son poste.

« Les boucliers. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

Un immense vaisseau, le plus grand que je n’ai jamais vu, apparut alors devant nos yeux.


	11. Marcus

Un immense vaisseau, le plus grand que je n’ai jamais vu, apparut alors devant nos yeux.

« Ils nous appellent. » M’informa Uhura.

« À l’écran. Diffusion générale pour que le message soit officiel. »

Une sourde angoisse m’envahit. Je me tournai vers Spock, à la recherche de calme. Il me rendit mon regard, l’air imperturbable. J’inspirai fortement, gardant le contrôle de mes émotions.

Le visage de l’Amiral Marcus s’afficha devant nous. Khan avait raison.

« Capitaine Kirk. » Me salua-t-il.

« Amiral Marcus, quelle surprise. » Répondis-je, en feignant l’étonnement. « C’est un mastodonte que vous pilotez. » Ajoutai-je, un sourire faussement avenant sur mes lèvres.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez Harrison prisonnier, en violation de vos ordres. » M’attaqua-t-il, sans préavis.

Spock me lança un regard inquiet.

« Eh bien, nous… »

Je cherchai mes mots.

« Nous avons dû improviser quand notre cœur de distorsion a eu une avarie inattendue. » Me justifiai-je, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus. « Mais vous êtes au courant, non ? » L’interrogeai-je, innocemment.

« Je ne saisis pas. » Répondit-il.

« Eh bien, c’est sûrement pour ça que vous êtes ici ? » Demandai-je, sarcastique. « Pour nous aider à le réparer ? Sinon, pourquoi le chef de Starfleet viendrait en personne dans la zone neutre ? »

Sulu repéra quelque chose d’étrange sur son écran de contrôle.

« Ils font un balayage du vaisseau. » M’apprit-il, d’une voix basse.

« Je peux vous aider à trouver quelque chose ? » Ironisai-je.

Il commençait sérieusement à m’énerver.

« Où est votre prisonnier, Kirk ? »

« En vertu des règles de Starfleet, je vais ramener Khan sur Terre pour qu’il subisse son procès. »

Je réalisai, trop tard, que je l’avais appelé par son vrai nom.

« Merde. » Répondit Marcus, l’air ennuyé, en passant sa main sur son visage. « Vous lui avez parlé. » Devina-t-il. « C’est ce que je voulais vous épargner. J’ai pris un risque tactique et je l’ai ranimé, en pensant que son intelligence supérieure nous protégerait contre ce qui pourrait survenir. » Se justifia-t-il, comme si cela pouvait tout excuser. « Mais j’ai commis une erreur. Et je suis responsable du sang qu’il a versé. Je vous demande de me le remettre pour que je finisse ce que j’ai commencé. »

Il aurait presque pu me convaincre, s’il n’avait pas saboté mon vaisseau. Ce que je n’avais pas oublié. Sans parler des torpilles remplies d’hommes et de femmes endormis.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec le reste de son équipage ? Que je les lance sur les Klingons ? Que je prenne soixante-douze vies ? Déclencher une guerre par la même occasion ? »

« C’est lui qui les a mis dans les torpilles. » Me rappela-t-il, comme si ça justifiait de les tuer. « Je voulais vous éviter le fardeau de savoir ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Vous avez vu ce qu’il peut faire à lui seul. Imaginez ce qui arriverait s’il ranimait tout son équipage. »

 _« Et donc, on devrait les exécuter ? »_ Pensai-je, maintenant franchement en colère.

Une douce chaleur m’enveloppa. Spock tentait de m’apaiser. Je me laissai un peu aller dans le dossier de mon fauteuil.

« Il vous a dit quoi ? » Continua Marcus. « Qu’il est un gardien de la paix ? Il se moque de vous, fiston ! Vous ne le voyez pas ? »

Le ton paternaliste, maintenant. Le tableau était complet.

« Khan et son équipage sont condamnés à mort comme criminels de guerre. C’est notre devoir d’appliquer cette sentence, avant qu’il ne cause d’autres morts. »

Spock se posta à ma droite, protecteur. J’échangeai un regard entendu avec lui.

« Je vous le demande de nouveau ! Une dernière fois, fiston. Abaissez vos boucliers. Dites-moi où il est. »

Je pris un air faussement capitulant.

« Il est à l’ingénierie. » Mentis-je, avec aplomb. « Mais, je vais l’envoyer en salle de téléportation immédiatement. »

« Je me charge du reste. » Répondit-il, satisfait, avant de couper la communication.

À peine son visage eut-il disparu de l’écran, que je me levai de mon fauteuil.

« N’abaissez pas les boucliers ! » Ordonnai-je, à Sulu.

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

Spock se tourna vers moi.

« Étant donné que vous savez que Khan se trouve à l’infirmerie, puis-je connaître votre plan ? »

« J’ai dit à Marcus qu’on allait ramener un fugitif sur Terre. C’est ce que nous allons faire. » Lui répondis-je, sûr de moi.

Il me fixa, avec un mélange de fierté et d’inquiétude.

« M. Chekov, passons en distorsion. » Ordonnai-je, au Russe, à l’intercom.

« À vitesse de distorsion, nous risquons  d’endommager le cœur ! » M’avertit-il.

« Mais, on peut le faire ? » Insistai-je.

« Techniquement, oui, mais je ne le conseille pas. »

« C’est noté. » L’informai-je, avant de couper la communication. « M. Sulu, mettez le cap sur la Terre. » Commandai-je, au Japonais, en reprenant ma place dans mon siège.

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

« Appuyez sur le champignon. » Dis-je, quand il actionna la manette des gazes.

La vitesse me plaqua dans mon dossier et nous disparûmes de la vue de l’Amiral Marcus.

…

« Lieutenant Uhura, dites à Starfleet que nous avons été chassés de la zone neutre par un vaisseau fantôme de la fédération. » Ordonnai-je, à Nyota, en pivotant vers elle.

« Communications bloquées. » M’apprit-elle.

Je jurai silencieusement.

« Permission de monter sur la passerelle ? » Demanda Carol, en surgissant du turbolift.

Docteur Marcus. » Répondis-je, en me levant.

Elle accourut vers moi. Je sentis très nettement Spock se tendre.

« Il va nous attaquer ! Ensuite, l’unique raison qui l’empêchera d’anéantir ce vaisseau, ce sera moi. » Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, d’un ton urgent.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

« Docteur Marcus, il ne peut pas nous rattraper. »

« Si ! Il a mis au point un vaisseau avec une vitesse de distorsion… »

« Capitaine ! J’ai un relevé que je ne comprends pas ! » L’interrompit Sulu, en se tournant vers nous.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui. Soudainement, une violente secousse nous projeta au sol, semant le chaos sur le pont. On nous tirait dessus, c’était la panique générale.

L’Enterprise perdit brutalement la distorsion, partant à la dérive. Une fois stabilisé, je me précipitai sur Sulu.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« À 237 000 kilomètres de la Terre. »

« Dommages ? »

« Armes hors-service. »

« Pas de boucliers. »

« Nous sommes sans défense. »

« Dommages majeurs à la coque. » M’informèrent les différents membres d’équipage aux commandes.

Les rapports d’avarie fusaient de tous les ponts. Une nouvelle salve de tirs ébranla la passerelle.

« Manœuvres évasives ! » Hurlai-je, urgemment. « Ramenez-nous sur Terre, vite ! »

Le Docteur Marcus m’interpella.

« Capitaine, arrêtez ! Tout l’équipage va mourir si je ne lui parle pas ! »

Je soupesai sa proposition.

« Uhura, appelez-le. » Décidai-je.

Elle actionna quelques boutons.

« Monsieur, c’est moi. C’est Carol. » S’exclama-t-elle immédiatement, en se tournant vers l’écran principal.

Instantanément, il cessa le feu. Un silence de mort tomba. Puis le visage de l’Amiral réapparut devant nous.

« Que fais-tu sur ce vaisseau ? »

« J’ai entendu ce que tu as dit. » Commença-t-elle. « Tu as commis une erreur, et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour la réparer. Mais papa, je refuse de croire que l’homme qui m’a élevée est capable de détruire un vaisseau rempli d’innocents. » Dit-elle, visiblement sincère, une larme coulant sur sa joue. « Et si j’ai tort, tu devras le faire en me sachant à bord. » Le défia-t-elle.

Il inspira fortement.

« Non, Carol, c’est faux. »

La jeune femme fut soudainement secouée d’un spasme. Puis, le halo lumineux caractéristique de la téléportation l’enveloppa. Elle se tourna vers moi, paniquée.

« Jim… »

« On peut l’intercepter ? » Demandai-je, à la ronde.

Elle était notre seule chance de négocier.

« Non, Capitaine. » Me répondit-on.

Elle se mit à courir en hurlant, vers l’ascenseur, mais ne l’atteignit jamais. Elle disparut.

« Capitaine Kirk, sans autorisation, en collusion avec le fugitif John Harrison, vous avez désobéi à mes ordres, en territoire ennemi. » M’apostropha l’Amiral. « Je n’ai d’autres choix que de vous pourchasser et de vous détruire. » Déclara-t-il.

Je lui refis face.

« Bloquez les phasers. » Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Je me précipitai sur l’écran.

« Attendez ! Monsieur ! Attendez ! » Criai-je, suppliant.

« Je ferai vite. » Me répondit-il. « Ciblez les torpilles sur la passerelle de l’Enterprise. » Continua-t-il, en se tournant vers ses officiers.

« Mon équipage n’a fait qu’obéir à mes ordres. » Tentai-je. « J’assume toute la responsabilité pour mes actions, mais elles n’engagent que moi. »

Je me rendis compte que je le pensais réellement. Je devais sauver ces gens qui comptaient sur moi. Mes amis, ma famille. Spock.

J’abattis ma dernière carte.

« Je vous révélerai où Khan se trouve, épargnez-les en échange. » Abdiquai-je.

Aucune vie ne valait plus qu’une autre, certes. Mais je n’allais pas sacrifier mon vaisseau pour un criminel. J’attendis la réponse, tremblant d’angoisse.

« Je vous en prie. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez. » M’abaissai-je. « Laissez-les vivre. »

« Quelles excuses ! » Ironisa-t-il. « Mais si ça peut vous consoler, je ne comptais pas épargner votre équipage. » Déclara-t-il. « Vous ferez feu quand… »

Il coupa la communication. Le silence retomba. Personne ne parlait.

Je me tournai lentement vers eux. Les regardai, un par un.

« Pardonnez-moi. » Dis-je, mortifié, en posant mes yeux sur Spock.

Il se précipita sur moi et me pris dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir. Nous allions mourir. Plus rien n’avait d’importance. Ses lèvres se posèrent une dernière fois sur les miennes, en guise d’adieu. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Leurs armes ne sont plus alimentées, Capitaine ! » S’exclama Sulu.

Je relâchai mon compagnon en reportant mon attention sur le pilote, n’en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Enterprise, vous m’entendez ? » Demanda soudainement une voix dans l’intercom.

« Scotty ! » M’écriai-je, une brusque bouffée d’espoir m’envahissant.

« Devinez ce que j’ai trouvé derrière Jupiter. »

« Vous êtes sur ce vaisseau ! » Devinai-je.

« Je suis un passager clandestin. » Dit-il, manifestement fier de lui. « Je viens de commettre une trahison contre un Amiral. J’aimerais quitter ce navire. Téléportez-moi ! » Demanda-t-il, d’une voix paniquée.

« Vous avez accompli un miracle ! » Lui criai-je. « Heu… on manque de puissance. » Avouai-je, penaud. « Attendez un instant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » M’interrogea-t-il, méfiant. « Qu’est-il arrivé à l’Enterprise ? Je vous rappelle ! » Conclut-il brusquement, en raccrochant.

« Scotty ! » Rappelai-je, en vain. « Spock ! Quel est l’état du vaisseau ? » Demandai-je, en fondant sur mon amant.

« Les solutions sont peu nombreuses. On ne peut ni tirer, ni s’enfuir. » M’exposa-t-il, professionnel, la scène précédente déjà mise de côté.

« Il y a une solution. » Lui répondis-je, ayant soudainement une idée. « Uhura, joignez Scotty, puis passez-le-moi. »

« À vos ordres. » Dit-elle, en retournant derrière son poste.

« Spock, je te laisse la barre. » Lui annonçai-je, avant de me diriger vers le turbolift.

Il me suivit néanmoins.

« Jim, je m’y oppose fortement. » Protesta-t-il, en montant à ma suite.

Les portes se refermèrent sur nous.

« À quoi ? Je n’ai encore rien dit. » Répondis-je, en stoppant l’ascenseur.

« Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. Puisqu’on ne peut pas le saborder, il faut aller à l’intérieur. Un débarquement est trop visible. Il serait optimal pour toi que le groupe soit très restreint. Tu rencontreras de la résistance, il te faut des combattants et des experts de ce vaisseau. Tu te ranges donc du côté de Khan, l’homme que tu es censé anéantir. Ce plan est suicidaire, Jim. » Dit-il, en me plaquant contre une des parois. « J’ai cru te perdre, durant d’atroces secondes, je ne supporterai pas de te regarder mourir, T’hy’la. » M’avoua-t-il, en m’entraînant dans un baiser plein de désespoir.

Il savait que j’avais pris ma décision. D’une main, je remis l’ascenseur en marche, de l’autre, j’attrapai sa nuque, lui rendant son étreinte. Sa langue caressait la mienne, amoureusement. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent à mon uniforme, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

Les portes s’ouvrirent et il me relâcha doucement. Je sortis de la cabine. Il me suivit.

« Je me sers seulement de lui, Spock. » Lui assurai-je, en parcourant le couloir qui menait à l’infirmerie à un rythme rapide. «  _L’ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. (1)_ » Citai-je, en guise d’argument.

« Un dicton arabe attribué à un Prince trahi et décapité par ses propres sujets. » Contra-t-il.

« Ça reste une bonne citation. » Insistai-je.

« Je t’accompagne, alors. »

« Non, j’ai besoin de toi sur le pont. » Refusai-je.

Il m’empoigna l’épaule, m’obligeant à m’arrêter pour lui faire face.

« Je ne peux pas te le permettre. C’est aussi ma fonction de te conseiller la décision la plus sage possible. » Me rappela-t-il, jouant son dernier atout pour me retenir. « Et je crois que tu en es incapable en ce moment même. »

« Tu as raison ! » Hurlai-je, soudainement.

Il me regarda silencieusement.

« Ce que je vais faire n’est pas rationnel, ce n’est pas logique. Je suis juste une très forte intuition. » Lui expliquai-je.

Son regard se fit réprobateur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire. » Avouai-je. « Je sais uniquement ce que je _peux_ faire. L’Enterprise et son équipage ont besoin d’un chef qui sait ce qu’il fait. »

Je marquai une pause.

« Et ce n’est pas moi. C’est toi, Spock. » Conclus-je.

Il m’observa, sans dire un mot

 _« Je t’aime. »_ Pensai-je, en reprenant ma route.

Il ne me suivit pas.

 _« Reviens-moi. Je t’en prie. »_ Me répondit-il, silencieusement.

Je fermai les yeux, retenant mes larmes, sans me retourner. Je savais que je perdrai toute ma volonté sinon.

_« Je t’en fais la promesse. »_

…

Je pénétrai dans l’aile médicale. Khan était assis, le dos raide, sur un lit d’examen. Six gardes de la sécurité l’encerclaient, armes au poing. Je m’approchai de lui, d’une démarche sûre, puis me plantai devant lui.

« Décrivez-moi ce vaisseau en détail. » Lui demandai-je, de but en blanc.

« Classe dreadnought (2). Deux fois plus gros, trois fois plus rapide. Armement de pointe, modifié pour un équipage restreint. Contrairement aux autres vaisseaux, il est conçu pour le combat. » Me renseigna-t-il, docilement.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous soyez puni pour vos actes. » Lui rappelai-je. « Mais j’ai besoin de votre aide. » Avouai-je.

« En échange de quoi ? »

« Vous êtes prêt à tout pour votre équipage. Je garantis leur sécurité. » Lui proposai-je.

« Capitaine. Vous ne pouvez déjà pas garantir la sauvegarde de votre propre équipage. » Ironisa-t-il.

Derrière lui, Léonard s’adonnait à un mystérieux examen, sur un animal.

« Bones, que fais-tu à ce tribble (3) ? » Demandai-je, soudainement curieux.

« Il est mort, Jim. J’injecte les plaquettes de Khan dans les tissus nécrosés d’un hôte. Ses cellules se régénèrent à une vitesse folle et je veux savoir pourquoi. » M’expliqua-t-il, en poursuivant son activité.

Je reportai mon attention sur le prisonnier, m’approchant un peu plus de lui.

« Vous venez avec moi, oui ou non ? »

…

« Vous voulez faire quoi ?! » Me demanda Scotty, paniqué, dans mon communicateur.

« On se rend sur place. » Lui répétai-je.

Je marchais dans un couloir, Khan à mes côtés. Nous étions entourés d’une escorte de _redshirts_.

« Sulu met l’Enterprise en position. » Continuai-je.

« Sur place ? Mais comment ? »

Je me tournai vers le prisonnier quand il prit la parole.

« Il y a une porte de soute au hangar 7, port d’accès 101A. Trouvez le levier manuel pour ouvrir le sas. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Vous êtes fou ! Heu… l’inconnu. »

« Écoutez-le, Scotty. Tout va bien se passer. » Lui assurai-je.

« Tout va mal aller ! » S’écria l’Écossais, pessimiste. « Vous voulez que j’ouvre un sas dans l’espace, que je gèle, que je meurs, puis que j’explose ?! » Résuma-t-il, d’une voix essoufflée.

Il était manifestement en train de courir à travers le navire.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je me penchai par-dessus l’épaule de Nyota. Cela faisait un certain temps que j’évitais au maximum de trop l’approcher et je ne savais pas si elle était de nouveau disposée à me parler dans un cadre non-professionnel. Mais, je ne pouvais demander cette faveur qu’à elle.

« Lieutenant, d’ici, est-il possible de communiquer avec Vulcain ? » Demandai-je, doucement.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » M’assura-t-elle, prévenante.

« Merci. » Répondis-je, touché par sa sollicitude.

Elle semblait vraiment avoir tourné la page et ne plus m’en vouloir. Si elle trouvait du réconfort dans les bras du Docteur McCoy, je ne pouvais qu’en être heureux pour elle.

Je pris place dans le fauteuil de commandement, encore imprégné de la chaleur de Jim. J’occultai cette pensée.

« M. Sulu, quel est l’état de l’autre vaisseau ? »

« Leurs systèmes sont toujours en panne. » Me renseigna le pilote. « Je m’aligne sur eux. » Dit-il en pianotant sur sa console, nous faisant pivoter lentement.

J’essayai, de toutes mes forces, de ne pas m’inquiéter pour mon T’hy’la.

…

_USS Enterprise, dans une soute à déchets, point du vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous descendîmes tous les deux, par un tube de Jefferies, dans une soute à déchets. Devant nous, la porte du sas se dessinait. Nous avions enfilé des combinaisons spatiales intégrales, munies d’un casque à écran équipé d’un GPS qui devait nous guider, une fois dans l’espace.

« Scotty, où en êtes-vous ? » Demandai-je, dans mon micro.

« J’aimerais vous donner de meilleures nouvelles. Ils ont verrouillé l’accès informatique du vaisseau. Ils pourront utiliser leurs armes dans trois minutes. Je ne pourrais alors plus les empêcher de détruire l’Enterprise. À vous ! »

« Capitaine, les deux vaisseaux sont alignés. » M’informa Spock, à l’intercom. 

« Entendu. » Répondis-je. « Scotty ! »

« Je suis dans le hangar. Une minute. » 

Il marqua une pause.

« Je cours. » Précisa-t-il, dans un souffle erratique. « À vous. »

J’attendis patiemment qu’il me recontacte.

« Un instant, Capitaine. Cette porte est minuscule ! Je veux dire toute petite ! Un mètre carré, au maximum. Ce serait comme sauter d’une voiture en marche d’un pont et atterrir dans un verre ! » S’exclama-t-il.

Ils faisaient un concours de métaphores merdiques avec Bones, ou quoi ?

« Ça ira. Je l’ai déjà fait. » Le rassurai-je.

Khan se tourna vers moi, dubitatif.

« Oui, à la verticale. On a sauté sur un… C’était… » Tentai-je de résumer. « C’est sans importance. » Balayai-je, d’un geste de la main.

« Vous voyez le levier manuel ? » Enchaîna le surhomme, en reportant son attention sur la porte du sas.

« Surpassement manuel, Scotty. » Précisai-je.

« Pas encore ! » Répondit-il, manifestement en pleine course.

« Avant de décoller, sachez qu’il y a un vaste champ de débris entre les vaisseaux. » M’avertit mon second.

« Plus tard, Spock. »

Je n’avais pas besoin de penser aux complications maintenant.

« Scotty, ça va ? »

« C’est plutôt ardu ! Donnez-moi deux secondes, satané cinglé ! » Hurla-t-il, exaspéré.

À côté de moi, Khan s’accroupit. Après une légère hésitation, je l’imitai.

« Allez, allez, allez ! » Vociférait Scott. « Oui ! C’est bon ! Je suis prêt à ouvrir la porte. »

« Prêt ? » Demandai-je, au terroriste.

« Et vous ? » Me renvoya-t-il, provocateur.

Je m’abstins de répondre.

« Spock, visez juste. »

« Oui, Capitaine. » Me répondit-il, se voulant réconfortant. « Déclenchement de la séquence d’activation dans trois… »

J’inspirai un grand coup.

« … Deux… »

J’allumai mon écran. 

« … Un. »

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, nous projetant violemment à l’extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Célèbre proverbe arabe.  
> (2) Classe de vaisseau expérimentale conçue par la section 31 avec l'aide de Khan.  
> (3) Ou « Tribule ». Petites formes de vie non-intelligentes, originaires de Iota Geminorum IV. Créatures rondes de petite taille, à fourrure et parfaitement inoffensives.


	12. Ce que tu aurais fait

Ce n’était pas une activité à laquelle je pouvais m’adonner souvent, mais j’adorais la chute libre dans l’espace. Le silence. Ne plus savoir où est le haut, où est le bas. La vitesse. Mais présentement, largué dans le vide entre l’Enterprise et le géant de fer de l’Amiral Marcus, accompagné d’un homme en qui je n’avais absolument aucune confiance, on ne pouvait pas dire que je m’éclatais.

Les bras le long du corps, le regard fixé loin devant moi, je filais à toute allure vers mon objectif. Khan, non loin de là, faisait de même.

« Il y a des débris droit devant vous, Capitaine. » M’avertit Spock, dans mon oreillette.

« Entendu. » Lui répondis-je, rassuré par le son de sa voix.

Puis je virai fortement sur ma droite, évitant l’obstacle.

« Jim ! Tu perds le cap ! » Hurla McCoy.

« Je sais ! Je le vois. »

« Servez-vous de la boussole de votre écran. » Me conseilla Sulu. « Vous devez corriger à 37.243 degrés. »

« Compris. » Dis-je, en rectifiant ma trajectoire. « Je reprends mon cap. » Rendis-je compte. « Scotty, vous serez prêt, à la porte ? » Demandai-je, n’ayant aucune nouvelle de l’Écossais, depuis quelques minutes.

Je n’obtins aucune réponse.

« M. Scott, où êtes-vous ? » Insistai-je, franchement inquiet pour la suite.

« Il ne semble pas vous entendre. » Intervint Uhura. « Je tente de retrouver son signal. Attendez. »

À ce moment-là, un fragment de métal percuta violemment ma visière. Un impact se dessina dans le verre, au niveau de ma joue droite.

« Merde ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Me demanda Spock.

« Mon casque a été touché ! » Répondis-je. « Uhura, avez-vous réussi à joindre M. Scott ? »

« Pas encore. Je cherche un signal. Son communicateur fonctionne. Il devrait pouvoir répondre. »

« Action évasive, Khan ! » Ordonna Spock à mon acolyte, urgemment. « Il y a des débris devant vous. »

« Je les vois. »

Je le vis faire une manœuvre d’évitement, à l’extérieur de mon champ de vision, à ma gauche. Puis il disparut soudainement.

« Khan a été touché ? » Demandai-je, à mon compagnon.

« Nous essayons de le retrouver. » M’assura-t-il.

« Capitaine, ajustez votre destination cible à 183, de 473 degrés. » Me dit Sulu.

Je fis ce qu’il me disait. Zigzaguant à grande vitesse entre les carcasses de fer. Soudainement mon casque me lâcha, trop endommagé.

« Spock, mon écran est mort. Je vole à l’aveugle. » Annonçai-je, d’une voix la moins alarmiste possible, essayant de ne pas me laisser envahir par la peur.

« Capitaine, sans votre boussole, réussir est mathématiquement impossible. » Me répondit-il.

Dieu que j’aimais cet homme, mais franchement, parfois…

« Spock, si je reviens, on discutera de votre manque de tact. »

« Mon écran fonctionne toujours. » S’écria subitement la voix de Khan.

Il avait survécu.

« Je vous vois, Kirk, à 200 mètres devant moi, à une heure. »

Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction et l’aperçus.

« À gauche de quelques degrés et suivez-moi. »

Je rectifiai ma trajectoire et vins m’aligner à sa droite. Nous échangeâmes un regard que je ne réussis pas à interpréter.

« Scotty, on approche. Accueillez-nous. » Réessayai-je, la situation devenant critique. « Vous m’entendez ? Scotty ? » Hurlai-je, franchement.

La porte était à quelques mètres seulement, fermée.

« Si vous nous entendez, M. Scott, ouvrez la porte dans dix, neuf… » Commença à décompter Spock.

« Scotty ! »

« … Huit, sept… »

« Scotty, où êtes-vous ?! »

« … Six, cinq… »

« Scotty ! »

« … Trois… »

« Bon sang, Scotty, répondez ! »

« … Deux… M. Scott ! Ouvrez la porte ! Maintenant ! »

Le sas s’ouvrit enfin. Nous nous y engouffrâmes à pleine vitesse. Un homme, qui heureusement n’était pas mon ingénieur en chef, se fit aspirer dans l’autre sens, son corps alla se perdre dans l’espace. Scotty referma la porte, la gravité artificielle nous cloua violemment au sol. Nous terminâmes notre course, après plusieurs mètres de glissade, juste devant l’Écossais qui s’était harnaché avec sa ceinture au pupitre de commande.

« Bienvenue à bord. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » Répondis-je, sur le même ton.

« Qui est-ce ? » Me demanda-t-il, en pointant mon acolyte.

« Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan. » Les présentai-je, rapidement, en me relevant difficilement.

« Bonjour. » Le salua mon ami.

« Ils sauront qu’on est ici. » Dit le surhomme, l’ignorant complètement. « Je connais le plus court chemin vers le pont. » Annonça-t-il.

Dans un coin moins exposé, je retirai ma combinaison, imité par Khan, et ouvris mon sac sur une table. J’en sortis des phasers et en donnai un à Scotty.

« Il est bloqué sur assommer. » Précisai-je, quand le terroriste me prit le deuxième des mains.

« Les leurs ne le seront pas. » Rétorqua-t-il, en soupesant l’arme dans sa main.

« Alors essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer. » Répondis-je, du tac au tac, en m’emparant du troisième.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit en route. Je lui emboîtai le pas, suivi de Scotty.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

« J’ai la transmission que vous avez demandée. » M’annonça Nyota.

« Sur l’écran, je vous prie. »

Le visage de l’autre moi-même apparut alors. Le revoir me fit ressentir des émotions que je n’identifiai pas.

« M. Spock. » Me salua-t-il.

« M. Spock. » Répondis-je.

La situation était vraiment incongrue. Le Docteur McCoy, à ma gauche, semblait surpris.

…

_USS Vengeance, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

« Ils récupèrent leur puissance et nous marchons tranquillement ? » Fis-je remarquer à Khan, tandis que nous le suivions dans les entrailles de ce mastodonte de métal, armes au poing.

« Les turbolifts sont surveillés, Marcus nous y piègerait. » M’expliqua-t-il. « Ce chemin communique avec la salle des moteurs. » Continua-t-il, en s’arrêtant devant une console.

Il pianota sur le clavier.

« Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs armes ici, sans déstabiliser le cœur du réacteur, ce qui nous avantage. » Conclut-il, en reprenant sa route.

Je lui emboîtai le pas.

« D’où sort-il, celui-là ? » Finit fatalement par me demander Scotty.

« C’est une longue histoire. »

 …

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

« Je serai bref. » Débutai-je, urgemment. « Durant vos voyages, avez-vous rencontré un dénommé Khan ? »

L’autre moi-même prit un certain temps pour me répondre, mais l’expression grave de son visage, à l’entente du nom du terroriste, parla pour lui.

« Comme vous le savez, j’ai juré de ne jamais vous donner de renseignements qui pourraient influencer votre destinée. Vous devez suivre votre propre voie. » Me rappela-t-il, sur un ton qui suggérait qu’il allait tout de même enfreindre cette règle.

Ce qui présageait le pire.

« Cela dit, Khan Noonien Singh est l’adversaire le plus dangereux qu’ait eu à affronter l’Enterprise. Il est brillant, sans pitié, et n’hésitera pas à tuer chacun d’entre vous. »

Un frisson me parcourut à ces mots. La vie de Jim était entre les mains de cet homme, en ce moment même. Je me forçai à ne pas y penser. Je devais garder la tête froide.

« Vous l’avez vaincu ? » Demandai-je, finalement, après avoir encaissé l’information.

« Au prix de grands sacrifices. » M’avoua-t-il, gravement.

« Comment ? »

…

_USS Vengeance, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

« Sans vouloir tenter le diable, où sont-ils tous ? » Fit remarquer Scotty, manifestement angoissé.

« Le vaisseau exige un équipage très réduit, même une personne, si nécessaire. » Répliqua Khan.

« Une seule ? Je… »

Un homme surgit soudainement devant nous, comme sorti de nulle part. Le surhomme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il l’attaqua directement. Les coups pleuvaient mais son adversaire n’était pas en reste et se défendait vaillamment.

Scotty et moi partîmes en marche arrière, le laissant en découdre avec le garde. Ce gars faisait vraiment peur. Un autre homme surgit alors sur ma droite. Surpris, je le frappai par réflexe et l’envoyai valser plus loin d’une clé de bras. Puis, je vins en aide à mon ingénieur, lui-même attaqué par un troisième membre d’équipage et me débarrassai d’un dernier opposant, avant de m’inquiéter pour mon ami.

« Ça va ? » Lui demandai-je, en l’aidant à se relever.

« Oui. Où est Khan ? »

Nous fixâmes le long couloir qui s’étendait devant nous. Le sol était jonché de corps inertes, mais nulle trace de notre supposé allié.

  …

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je me levai rapidement du fauteuil du Capitaine et m’avançai vers Nyota.

« Rassemble tout le personnel médical et de l’ingénierie dans l’armurerie. » Lui chuchotai-je, discrètement.

« D’accord. » Répondit-elle simplement, l’incompréhension se peignant son visage, avant de retourner à son poste.

Je me tournai vers le médecin, qui c’était approché de moi.

« Docteur McCoy, vous avez activé une torpille par inadvertance. » Lui rappelai-je, toujours à voix basse. « Vous pourriez recommencer ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille, bordel ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

Cet homme ne pouvait-il pas seulement écouter, pour une fois, et ne pas m’importuner avec ses questions inutiles ?

« Oui ou non ? » Demandai-je, en gardant mon calme.

« Bon sang, Spock, je suis médecin, pas technicien en armement ! »

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Comment Jim faisait pour supporter cette insubordination permanente.

« Parce que vous êtes médecin, vous devez m’écouter attentivement. »

…

_USS Vengeance, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous étions toujours à la recherche de Khan et je commençai franchement à me demander si tout ceci était finalement une bonne idée.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois mon ami.

Je me faufilai entre deux rangées de conteneurs, il me suivit.

« Merde. » Jurai-je, à voix basse.

Comme s’il m’avait entendu, la voix grave du surhomme me répondit.

« Par là. »

Nous nous retournâmes vers lui. Il se remit en route, sans vraiment nous attendre.

« Dès qu’on atteindra le pont, frappe-le. » Chuchotai-je, à Scotty.

Il me lança un regard choqué.

« L’assommer ? Mais, je croyais qu’il nous aidait ! »

« Je pense plutôt que c’est nous qui l’aidons. » Conclus-je, en me lançant à la suite du terroriste.

Nous envahîmes la passerelle alors que l’Amiral allait donner l’ordre de tirer sur mon vaisseau. En quelques coups de phasers bien placés, l’équipage réduit fut à terre, inconscient. 

Je me plantai face à Marcus, qui était resté prostré dans son fauteuil, et pointai mon arme sur lui, avant de faire un signe de tête à Scotty.

À ce signal, il tira sur Khan, le mettant provisoirement hors d’état de nuire.

« Et qu’il reste inconscient. » Exigeai-je.

Mon ingénieur alla alors se poster au-dessus du corps de Khan, pour le surveiller.

« Amiral Marcus, vous êtes en état d’arrestation. »

« Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Seule à être encore debout, Carol nous observait, mortifiée.

« Amiral, levez-vous de ce fauteuil. » Insistai-je.

« Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous faites, Kirk. Pensez à ce que vous avez fait sur Qo'noS. Une incursion sur une planète ennemie ! Vous avez anéanti un patrouilleur klingon. » Me menaça-t-il, refusant toujours d’obéir. « Même si vous échappez au blâme, la guerre sera déclenchée. Et qui nous mènera ? Vous ?! » S’emporta-t-il. « Si je ne suis pas aux commandes, notre mode de vie sera décimé ! Si vous voulez me faire sortir de ce siège, tuez-moi. »

« Je ne vous tuerai pas, monsieur. Je pourrais viser votre postérieur et vous tirer de ce fauteuil. Mais je préfère m’en abstenir devant votre fille. » Contre-attaquai-je.

Elle le suppliait du regard et je vis de l’hésitation dans les yeux de l’homme en face de moi.

« Jim ! » Cria-t-elle, soudainement.

Khan s’était réveillé. Il assomma Scotty et se jeta sur moi. Me plaqua au sol. Mon arme m’échappa. Il hurla de rage en se défoulant sur moi. Frappa mon visage, encore et encore. Il me força à me relever, en m’agrippant par les cheveux. Puis, m’acheva d’un coup de genou mal placé, avant de me jeter plus loin, comme si je ne pesais rien.

« Écoutez-moi ! Attendez ! » Tenta Carol, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers son père.

En réponse, il la poussa à terre et, d’un violent coup de talon, lui brisa la jambe. Elle hurla sous la douleur et, j’avais beau ne pas beaucoup l’aimer, j’eus mal pour elle.

Le surhomme se jeta ensuite sur sa cible principale, attrapa sa tête à deux mains et le plaqua contre une console de commande. Il commença lentement à resserrer sa prise, le visage de l’Amiral vira au rouge tandis qu’il criait. Un sinistre craquement commença à se faire entendre.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser dormir. » Cracha Khan, plein de haine.

Carol hurla de terreur, quand le crâne de son père explosa finalement sous la pression. Je regardai la scène, complètement horrifié. Cet homme était complètement fou.

  …

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

« Où est le Capitaine, M. Sulu ? » Demandai-je, urgemment.

Je _sentais_ qu’il n’allait pas bien.

« Je ne sais pas. Notre capteur est en panne. »

Je contins mon énervement, quand un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, en même temps que l’écran s’allumait. Je reconnus la voix de Jim avant même de me retourner.

« C’est très simple… »

« Jim ! » Appelai-je, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher.

« … votre équipage, contre le mien. » Dit Khan, un phaser pointé sur la tête de mon compagnon.

Je pus deviner qu’il n’était pas sur anesthésie.

« Vous nous avez trahis. » Constatai-je.

« Oh, que vous êtes intelligent, M. Spock. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Spock, ne… » Tenta Jim, avant d’être assommé d’un coup de crosse.

Si j’avais cet homme devant moi, je le tuerais de mes mains.

« M. Spock, donnez-moi mon équipage. » Exigea-t-il.

« Et que ferez-vous, après ? » Demandai-je, en me doutant fortement de la réponse.

« Poursuivre l’œuvre que nous menions avant d’être bannis. »

« Œuvre qui concernait, si je ne m’abuse, le génocide de tout être que vous jugiez inférieur. »

« Devrais-je vous anéantir, M. Spock ? Vous et votre précieux Capitaine ? » Me menaça-t-il. « Jusqu’où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour sauver l’être qui vous est le plus cher ? J’ai entendu dire que les Vulcains sont impitoyables quand il s’agit de protéger la personne aimée. Mais serez-vous à la hauteur ? Ou allez-vous me donner ce que je veux ? »

Je feignis lentement de capituler, en faisant taire la sourde angoisse qui tentait de m’envahir.

« Nous n’avons plus aucune capacité de téléportation. » L’informai-je.

« Mon téléporteur est parfaitement fonctionnel. Abaissez vos boucliers. » Exigea-t-il.

« Je n’aurais aucune garantie que vous n’allez pas détruire l’Enterprise. »

« Soyons très logiques alors, M. Spock. D’abord, je vais tuer votre Capitaine et je vous observerai souffrir le martyre en le regardant mourir, pour montrer que je suis déterminé. Si vous vous obstinez, je n’aurais d’autres choix que de vous tuer avec tout votre équipage. » Jubila-t-il.

« Si vous détruisez notre vaisseau, vous anéantirez votre équipage avec. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« Votre personnel a besoin d’oxygène, pas le mien. Je viserai vos systèmes de survie se trouvant derrière la nacelle de queue. Quand tout le monde à bord aura suffoqué, je piétinerai vos cadavres encore chauds pour aller chercher ma famille. Maintenant, pouvons-nous commencer ? »

Je le défiai longuement du regard. Jim était en dehors du champ, mais je savais qu’il était vivant. Je devais me concentrer sur mon plan.

« Abaissez nos boucliers. » Ordonnai-je.

M. Sulu m’obéit après une légère hésitation.

« Sage décision, M. Spock. » Conclut-il, en donnant un violent coup de pied.

En l’entendant gémir, je compris qu’il avait frappé mon compagnon. Une nouvelle bouffée de rage monta en moi, mais je l’étouffai aussi vite.

« Je vois que vos soixante-douze torpilles sont toujours dans leurs tubes. » Constata Khan, en scannant notre vaisseau. « Si ce ne sont pas les bonnes, je le saurai. » M’avertit-il.

« Les Vulcains ne mentent pas. » Affirmai-je, en m’empêchant de sourire. « Ce sont les vôtres. »

Sans répondre, il enclencha la téléportation.

« Merci, M. Spock. » Dit-il, visiblement satisfait.

« J’ai obéi à vos conditions. À votre tour. »

« Eh bien, Kirk. » Dit-il, en s’adressant à Jim. « Il est temps, pour vous, de rejoindre les vôtres. Après tout, aucun vaisseau ne devait sombrer sans son Capitaine. »

C’était ce que je craignais. L’alarme se déclencha.

« Il bloque ses phasers sur nous ! » M’informa M. Sulu.

Il commença à nous tirer dessus. Les secousses nous ballotèrent dans tous les sens.

« Boucliers à six pourcents ! » Hurla le Japonais par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

« Les torpilles ! Combien de temps, Lieutenant ? » Demandai-je.

« Douze secondes, monsieur ! »

« Équipage de l’Enterprise, préparez-vous à une détonation. » Criai-je, dans l’intercom.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous aidions Carol à avancer dans un corridor, après avoir été téléportés à bord. Elle gémissait de douleur, ses bras passé autour de nos épaules.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? Quelle détonation ? » Me demanda Scotty, après que la voix de Spock ait retenti dans le haut-parleur. 

« Les torpilles. Il a armé ces foutues torpilles ! » Devinai-je.

Une violente explosion déchira l’espace.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

« Ses armes sont neutralisées. » M’informa M. Sulu. « Pas mal, Commander. » Me complimenta-t-il, en pivotant vers moi.

« Merci, Lieutenant. »

…

_USS Enterprise, infirmerie, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

« Bones ! » Hurlai-je, en pénétrant dans l’aile médicale. « Infirmière ! »

« Je m’en occupe. » M’assura-t-elle, en aidant Carol à s’allonger, aidée de Uhura, qui était présente pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« C’est bon de te voir, Jim. » Me dit Bones.

« Vous avez tous aidé Spock à les faire exploser ? »

« Tout à fait. » Me répondit-il, manifestement fier de lui.

« Il a tué l’équipage de Khan ! » M’insurgeai-je, choqué qu’il puisse trouver ça valorisant.

« Spock est insensible, mais pas à ce point… »

« Spock n’est pas insensible, Bones ! » Le coupai-je.

« Si tu veux. En attendant, ces gens sont ici. Soixante-douze glaçons humains, sains et saufs, dans leurs cryotubes. » M’expliqua-t-il, en me désignant tout un pan de l’infirmerie qui était envahi par les énormes cylindres.

« Le salaud ! » M’exclamai-je.

Dieu que je pouvais aimer ce satané Vulcain. Comment avais-je pu croire qu’il irait jusqu’à tuer soixante-douze personnes ?

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Les lumières s’éteignirent soudainement, plongeant le pont dans le noir. C’était mauvais signe et je pus déjà détecter les premiers signes de panique chez certains membres d’équipage.

« Le réseau électrique flanche ! » M’informa M. Sulu.

« Passez sur l’auxiliaire. » Ordonnai-je.

« Il est aussi en panne, monsieur ! » M’apprit un lieutenant.

Nous étions donc à la dérive et beaucoup trop près de la T…

« La gravité de la Terre attire le vaisseau, monsieur ! »

« Peut-on l’arrêter ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire. » Me répondit le Japonais, fataliste.

Une nouvelle explosion secoua l’Enterprise.

« Évacuation d’urgence sur tous les ponts. » Ordonnai-je, gardant mon calme malgré le chaos ambiant.

« À vos ordres, monsieur. »

« En tant que Capitaine suppléant, je vous ordonne d’abandonner ce navire. » Annonçai-je alors, résigné à mourir seul, s’il le fallait.

Puis, j’enclenchai ma ceinture de sécurité.

« Je reste pour diriger l’énergie vers le système de survie et des navettes. »

Ils se tournèrent tous gravement vers moi. Mais j’étais heureux d’être là. Heureux que Jim n’y soit pas. Qu’il n’ait pas à subir le même sort que son père. Ce rôle m’était attribué et je comptais sauver le maximum de personnes. Mais, ils s’obstinèrent tous à me fixer en silence, en refusant de bouger.

« Je vous ordonne d’abandonner le navire ! » Répétai-je, en élevant la voix.

« Sauf votre respect, nous n’irons nulle part. » Dit M. Sulu, au nom de tous, avant de s’harnacher à son tour à son siège.

Je me contentai de les regarder, avec respect et une sensation nouvelle d’appartenance à un groupe.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous courions, Scotty et moi, dans les couloirs. La panique était générale, les murs rougis par les lumières de secours.

« Je quitte le vaisseau une journée ! Une foutue journée ! » Vociféra mon ami qui me suivait tant bien que mal.

La gravité artificielle commençait sérieusement à déconner. Elle flancha soudainement, nous entraînant vers le fond du corridor. Je me raccrochai de justesse au coin d’un mur, avant de lâcher prise. Nous glissâmes le long d’une passerelle donnant sur le vide, en tentant de nous rattraper à la rampe. La voix de Spock nous hurlait de nous accrocher, dans le haut-parleur, comme si nous pouvions faire autre chose. Il lançait le protocole d’évacuation. Je fus tout de même soulagé de le savoir vivant.

« On n’aura pas le temps d’évacuer, si nous n’avons pas l’énergie pour stabiliser ce foutu vaisseau ! » Me cria Scotty, en s’agrippant comme il pouvait.

« On peut la rétablir ? »

« À partir de l’ingénierie ! » M’informa-t-il. « Il faut revenir à la vitesse de distorsion ! »

La gravité sembla se rétablir un instant. Je me relevai sur mes jambes, prêt à courir. Mon ami leva la tête. Au-dessus de nous les autres ponts étaient dévastés. Il resta tétanisé par l’horreur du spectacle.

« Scotty ! Il faut rétablir le courant ! Allez ! » Hurlai-je, pour le réveiller.

Nous reprîmes notre course effrénée à travers les couloirs.

…

Nous débouchâmes dans la salle des machines, allant de passerelle en passerelle, sautant les escaliers, quand la gravité nous lâcha de nouveau, nous plaquant sur la rambarde en fer. Une cuve se détacha et percuta la rampe, nous faisant passer par-dessus bord. Nous nous rattrapâmes de justesse, pendus par les bras, au-dessus du vide.

« Jim ! » Cria Scotty, paniqué.

« Accroche-toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Dit-il, avant de lâcher prise.

Je l’agrippai de ma main droite, avant qu’il ne tombe. Mais il était lourd et je n’allais pas tenir longtemps. Mes pensées allèrent vers Spock. Nous allions mourir.

Mes doigts commencèrent à perdre leur adhérence sur la barre de fer, glissant lentement, jusqu’à céder.

À ce moment-là, deux mains attrapèrent la mienne, nous retenant. Je relevai mes yeux, pour apercevoir notre sauveur.

« Je vous tiens, _Keptin_  ! » Me rassura-t-il.

Je n’avais jamais été aussi heureux de le voir.

« Chekov ! »

« Ne me lâchez pas ! » Me pria-t-il.

Ce n’était pas mon intention. Il résista, tandis que la gravité se rétablissait.

…

« Même à vitesse de distorsion, il faut rediriger le courant. » Déblatéra Scotty, à toute vitesse, alors que nous approchions enfin de l’ingénierie.

« Il a raison, _Keptin_  ! » Approuva Chekov.

« Comment fait-on ? » Demandai-je.

« Il faut faire un surpassement manuel. Il y a un interrupteur… »

« …Derrière le disque du déflecteur ! » Compléta le Russe. « J’appuierai dessus. » Dit-il, avant de partir en courant.

Je ne compris pas tout, mais je leur fis confiance.

« Allons-y ! » Criai-je.

Chekov nous quitta, s’engouffrant dans un escalier. Je fonçai vers le réacteur, suivi de Scotty. La gravité fit de nouveau des siennes. Je m’agrippai, le temps que ça passe.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Ne pas m’inquiéter pour Jim m’était devenu impossible. Je percevais régulièrement sa détresse. Je le savais vivant, quelque part dans le vaisseau, tentant sûrement de faire tout son possible pour sauver tout le monde.

« M. Sulu, le courant vers les stabilisateurs. » Ordonnai-je.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » Me répondit-il, la panique perçant dans sa voix, malgré ses efforts.

La situation était désespérée. Nous allions nous écraser sur Terre, tuant certainement des centaines d’innocents, sans parler des membres d’équipage.

…

_USS Enterprise, ingénierie, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

« Cœur de distorsion désaxé. Danger. » Nous renseigna l’ordinateur, tandis que nous arrivions enfin devant la console de commande du cœur de distorsion.

« Non, non, non ! » S’énerva Scotty.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, essoufflé et inquiet.

« Les caissons sont désaxés ! » Hurla-t-il. « On ne peut pas rediriger le courant ! »

Il se tourna vers moi, paniqué. Je compris que c’était grave.

« Le vaisseau est foutu ! » Résuma-t-il.

Je refusai cette éventualité. Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose à faire !

« Non, pas encore. » Dis-je, en me précipitant vers le sas d’entrée du cœur.

« Attends ! Jim ! »

Scotty me poursuivit.

« Si on y entre, on va mourir ! La radiation va nous tuer ! Tu m’écoutes ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! »

Mais je ne l’écoutai pas. J’avais pris ma décision.

« J’ouvre la porte et je rentre. » Enonçai-je, simplement, en entrant le code d’accès.

« La porte est là pour empêcher que nous soyons irradiés ! » M’expliqua-t-il, comme si je ne le savais pas. « On sera morts avant de nous être rendus en haut ! »

« Tu ne vas pas monter. » Dis-je, calmement, avant de me retourner pour lui mettre une droite puissante.

Il tomba KO. Je le rattrapai et l’installai dans un fauteuil. Puis je me précipitai de nouveau vers la porte, avant de revenir subitement sur mes pas, pour enclencher sa ceinture. Je m’élançai ensuite pour de bon vers mon objectif. Vers mon sort funeste.

J’ouvris le sas et m’engouffrai dedans rapidement, avant de pénétrer, à quatre pattes, dans un conduit menant au cœur. La douleur était atroce, mais je refusai d’abandonner. J’étais déjà condamné de toute manière.

J’arrivai enfin au centre, la pièce était immense et je commençai à escalader laborieusement les tuyaux, pour atteindre mon but.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Quelque chose n’allait pas chez Jim. Il souffrait, mais je ne savais pas de quoi. J’essayai de toutes mes forces de rester concentré sur la passerelle, mais je commençai à me sentir opprimé par le lien.

« Sans courant ou sans bouclier, on sera incinérés dans l’atmosphère ! » S’écria M. Sulu, comme si je ne l’avais pas déjà compris.

 _« Jim, je t’en prie, survis. »_ Pensai-je, le plus fort possible.

 …

_USS Enterprise, cœur de distorsion, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes, quand j’arrivai en haut. J’aurais juré avoir entendu la voix de Spock et me raccrochai à l’idée qu’il était encore vivant, qu’il allait survivre, si je réussissais.

Je m’accrochai fermement au caisson du dessus, celui du bas étant clairement dévié. Puis je le frappai de mes pieds, avec tout le poids de mon corps, pour le réaligner. Il ne trembla même pas. Mais je refusai d’abandonner. Je répétai mes gestes, encore et encore, complètement épuisé, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin le caisson cède et se remette en place. L’énergie dégagée m’éjecta en arrière et je dégringolai dans le vide.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je me sentais franchement mal, à présent. J’avais l’impression de brûler de l’intérieur. Jim était en danger.

« Le cœur est réactivé ! » S’exclama M. Sulu, l’espoir revenant dans sa voix.

« Propulseurs au maximum ! » Ordonnai-je, par réflexe.

Il s’exécuta.

« Propulseurs au maximum ! Attention ! »

Nous continuâmes notre chute libre pendant d’interminables secondes, puis le vaisseau se stabilisa enfin.

« Les boucliers sont en place ! »

« Le courant est rétabli ! »

« M. Spock, l’altitude se stabilise ! C’est un miracle ! »

Ils semblaient tous soulagés. Mais j’étais incapable de partager leur euphorie. J’avais la sensation d’être en train de mourir et du mal à respirer.

« Les miracles n’existent pas. » Enonçai-je, en me détachant, dévoré de l’intérieur par un très mauvais pressentiment.

« L’ingénierie à la passerelle. » Appela M. Scott, à l’intercom. « M. Spock ! »

« M. Scott. »

« Je vous conseille de descendre, monsieur. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et m’éjectai de mon siège, avant de me précipiter vers le turbolift en manquant de percuter Nyota au passage.

Je courus à travers les couloirs, incapable de ralentir. J’ignorai tous les gens que je croisai, uniquement concentré sur mon objectif. J’accélérai, pour ne pas m’effondrer, la douleur dans ma poitrine était atroce, maintenant.

J’arrivai enfin et trouvai M. Scott, l’air grave. Je me retins de le prendre par le col, pour lui demander où était Jim.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit en faisant non, de la tête, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

Mon regard se posa sur la porte du cœur de distorsion. Je m’y précipitai. L’horrible réalité se distilla alors dans mon cerveau, tel un poison.

« Ouvrez-la ! » Ordonnai-je, à l’ingénieur.

« La décontamination n’est pas terminée. Le compartiment serait inondé de radiations. »

« Ça m’est égal ! Ouvrez et quittez la pièce ! » Hurlai-je, devenant irrationnel.

« Cela vous tuerait, Spock ! »

Je savais qu’il avait raison. Mais j’avais déjà l’impression d’être mort. Je m’accroupis au niveau de Jim, avachit au sol, de l’autre côté de la vitre. Il semblait à peine conscient. Je tapai sur le verre, pour attirer son attention.

_« T’hy’la ? »_

Il tendit mollement un bras au-dessus de sa tête et pressa le bouton de fermeture du sas de décontamination, puis posa enfin ses yeux trop bleus sur moi.

« Comment va notre vaisseau ? » Fut sa première question.

« Hors de danger. » Lui assurai-je. « Tu as sauvé l’équipage. »

« Tu as utilisé ce qu’il voulait contre lui. » Articula-t-il, difficilement. « Bien joué. »

« C’est ce que tu aurais fait. »

« Et ceci, c’est ce que toi, tu aurais fait. C’était la logique même. »

Je vis la peur dans ses yeux.

« Peut-être. Mais tu n’aurais pas dû le faire. Tu m’avais promis. »

Ma voix se brisa, j’étais incapable de retenir mes larmes.

« Pardonne-moi. Ces dernières semaines ont été les meilleures de ma vie. Pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière. Ça aura été magique, le temps que ça aura duré. Mon seul regret, c’est de te savoir seul, sans moi. Tu m’as dit, plus tôt, que tu ne supporterais pas de me regarder mourir. Il va falloir que tu y arrives. Pour moi. »

« Je ne sais pas si j’en suis capable… »

« Promets-le-moi. Promets-moi que tu continueras sans moi, que tu prendras le commandement de ce vaisseau et que tu iras découvrir de nouveaux mondes pour moi. Prends soin de Bones et Nyota. Embrasse ta mère. Trouves-toi une femme respectable et fondes une famille. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais vis. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Jure-le-moi ! »

Il me fixait, ses yeux remplis de larmes, les miennes coulant déjà sur mes joues.

« Je te le jure. »

« Je t’aime. » Me dit-il à voix haute, pour la première et dernière fois, en plaquant sa main sur la vitre.

« Je t’aime aussi. » Répondis-je, en collant ma main à la sienne, contre le verre froid, dessinant un salut vulcain de mes doigts.

Il écarta lentement son majeur et son annulaire, pour copier mon geste. Il fixa nos mains jointes, un long moment, avant de me regarder une dernière fois. Puis ses yeux devinrent vides et son bras retomba.

Il était mort.

Je sentis nettement quelque chose se briser en moi, un barrage céder, déversant en moi un trop-plein d’émotions qui me cloua au sol. Douleur, désespoir, solitude, colère, haine. Elles se distillèrent dans mon sang, se battant pour me dominer. La dernière prit le dessus sur les autres et je hurlai le nom de Khan, avant de m’élancer à sa poursuite.


	13. Espace, frontière de l’infini

Jim Kirk était mort. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j’étais hors de contrôle. Rien n’était comparable à ça. Ni les moments dans mon enfance, où l’on me rabaissait, ni la mort de ma mère dans ce passé qui n’existait plus. Je ne pouvais juste rien faire d’autre que _ressentir_.

Je pensais savoir que tout Vulcain se demande, au moins une fois dans sa vie, ce qu’il faudrait qu’il subisse pour briser ses barrières mentales si longuement acquises. Je m’étais déjà posé cette question. Je venais d’avoir la réponse. Si n’importe lequel de mes congénères me voyait ainsi, il penserait que j’étais fou. Ce qui n’était pas loin de la réalité.

Fou de colère, de rage, de tristesse. La haine qui m’animait, à présent, me permettait encore de tenir debout. Juste le temps pour moi de faire payer à Khan d’avoir obligé Jim à se sacrifier. Ensuite, j’irai me laisser mourir dans un coin. Et personne ne sera capable de venir me sauver. Mon avenir était très clair, sans Jim. Il n’existait tout simplement pas. Je ne le laisserai pas prendre forme. Malgré la promesse que j’avais faite. Qu’est-ce qu’une promesse faite à un mourant ? Si ce n’est quelque chose que l’on dit pour que l’autre parte en paix ? Il n’y aura personne pour vérifier que je la tiens. Je ne pensais même pas rentrer sur Vulcain. Je me retrouvais à rester en arrière, avec un bout de corde effiloché entre les mains, alors que quelques minutes avant, elle me rattachait encore solidement à une autre personne. Que pouvais-je faire d’autre, à part me pendre avec ?

Cette espèce de malade, ce surhomme dérangé, était en train de se laisser chuter sur Terre, avec son vaisseau. Nous assistâmes, impuissants, à la mise à mort de centaines d’innocents. Il précipita son mastodonte de fer contre les gratte-ciel de San Francisco, visant, sans doute, le quartier général de Starfleet. 

Je pénétrai sur la passerelle. L’agitation générale ne fit que glisser sur moi, sans ne serait-ce qu’effleurer la surface.

« Fouillez le vaisseau ennemi à la recherche de tout signe de vie ! » Ordonnai-je, à la volée.

« Monsieur, il est impossible que quiconque ait survécu. » Contra M. Sulu.

Je me tournai vers lui, en ravalant la pulsion de violence qui manqua de déborder.

« Lui, oui. » Lui assurai-je.

J’en avais la conviction.

« Oui, monsieur. » Consentit-il, en scannant le navire.

Sur nos radars, nous pûmes voir Khan se jeter dans le vide, pour descendre au sol.

« Wow ! Il vient de sauter de trente mètres ! » S’exclama le Japonais.

« Peut-on le téléporter à bord ? » Demandai-je.

J’entendis bien ma voix dérailler complètement, se casser pas moment. Mais personne ne sembla prendre la peine le relever.

« Il y a trop de dommages. Je ne reçois pas de signal. » M’informa M. Chekov. « Mais on pourrait vous faire descendre. » Me proposa-t-il.

J’échangeai un rapide regard avec Nyota qui était venue se poster à ma droite.

« Va le chercher. » Dit-elle simplement.

Je me précipitai vers la salle de téléportation.

…

J’entrai en trombe dans la pièce et m’adressai directement à l’Enseigne de garde.

« Attendez les coordonnées. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Saisissez 3517 par 2598. » Énuméra la voix du jeune Russe dans l’intercom.

« Les coordonnées sont confirmées. » Me transmit l’Enseigne, avant de me téléporter.

…

Je me rematérialisai au milieu d’une foule en panique. Mais se fût comme si elle n’existait pas. Immédiatement, mon regard sillonna mon environnement direct et il se posa presque instantanément sur ma cible, comme si je pouvais sentir sa présence.

Il se mit à courir en s’apercevant que je l’avais repérer, se faufilant à travers la cohue générale. Je le suivis, courant aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait, me mouvant facilement, soumis à la gravité plutôt faible de la Terre comparée à celle Vulcain. Une course-poursuite effrénée s’engagea, mais ma haine était mon moteur, un carburant qui semblait inépuisable. J’irai le chercher jusqu’en enfer, s’il le fallait.

Il entra soudainement dans un bâtiment, passa la porte sans ralentir, manqua de renverser des passants, monta les escaliers du hall et traversa une vitre, comme si elle n’existait pas, disséminant des éclats de verre sur son passage. J’étais déjà sur ses talons.

De nouveau dehors, je le poursuivis, dévalant des marches, sprintant sur les trottoirs, traversant la rue sans même diminuer ma cadence. Je ne ressentis même pas la fatigue.

…

_USS Enterprise, infirmerie, point de vue du Docteur Léonard McCoy._

J’ouvris le sac mortuaire et observai le visage paisible de mon meilleur ami et Capitaine. Puis, incapable d’en supporter davantage, je me détournai de lui. Laissant Scotty et les autres membres d’équipage présents, seuls face à une réalité impossible à accepter.

Nyota pénétra lentement dans l’infirmerie. Dieu qu’elle était belle, même avec son regard perdu et plein de larmes retenues. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et elle se précipita dans mes bras, dans lesquels je l’accueillis avec soulagement. Je la serrai fort contre moi, en sentant mon t-shirt devenir humide et des soubresauts agiter ses épaules. Je repensai au fait que, sans Jim, elle ne m’aurait peut-être jamais vu autrement que comme un collègue, et pleurai alors avec elle, incapable de rester digne face à la certitude que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire merci, ou lui raconter comment j’avais su trouver les mots pour attirer l’attention de cette femme que je pensais ne pas mériter. Je pris son visage en coupe de mes mains et posai simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C’était un baiser qui se voulait apaisant, juste pour lui signifier que j’étais là pour elle. Elle me le rendit, un goût salé sur la langue.

Un doux son me ramena à la réalité. Je mis un certain temps à l’identifier comme étant le ronronnement d’un tribble. Il me fallut encore quelques secondes pour me souvenir que le seul présent dans la pièce était censé être mort. Je relâchai alors brusquement Nyota, pour me tourner vers l’animal qui piaillait de plus belle et me penchai sur lui, n’en croyant pas mes yeux.

« Allez me chercher un cryotube ! Maintenant ! » Hurlai-je, à la ronde.

…

_Terre, San Francisco, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je gagnais du terrain, j’allais le rattraper. Je le vis alors se précipiter sur un vaisseau de maintenance et bondir dessus, s’envolant avec lui.

J’accélérai encore mon allure, prenant de l’élan et m’élançai à mon tour, au moment où l’aéronef décollait, me rattrapant de justesse au bastingage. 

Je me hissai, à la force des bras, sur le toit, pour le rejoindre. Il se précipita sur moi dès qu’il vit ma tête surgir et avant que j’aie pu monter, me désarma d’un coup de pied. Mon phaser tomba dans le vide.

Il m’agrippa ensuite, me souleva au-dessus du sol et me projeta violemment contre une paroi. Je retombai à terre, hurlant de douleur. Un humain aurait eu la colonne vertébrale brisée net.

Je me relevai rapidement, entrant directement dans le combat. Rendant coups sur coups, en prenant quelques-uns. J’eus soudainement une ouverture et tentai une prise vulcaine, pinçant la jointure entre son épaule et son cou. Il cria sous la souffrance, mais ne sombra pas dans l’inconscience. Je commençai à me dire que cet homme était réellement invincible. Il réussit finalement à trouver la force d’arracher ma main de lui, me cassant presque le bras. Je ripostai d’une droite.

…

_USS Enterprise, infirmerie, point de vue du Docteur Léonard McCoy._

« Sortez-le du tube ! » Ordonnai-je, aux infirmières, tandis que Carol préparait Jim à la cryogénisation. « Nous devions vider un cylindre de son occupant, sans le tuer. On va provoquer un coma et on va mettre Kirk dedans. Pour préserver ses fonctions cérébrales. »

« Il reste du sang de Khan ? » Me demanda Nyota, à qui j’avais exposé mon idée.

« Pas une goutte. » L’informai-je, avant de me précipiter sur l’intercom. « Enterprise à Spock ! » Il ne répondit pas. « Spock ! »

…

_Terre, San Francisco, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Les coups plurent de plus belle. Mais je ne faiblis pas. Il me projeta soudainement à terre, puis se jeta sur moi, agrippa ma tête à deux mains. Il commença à y exercer une pression intolérable. Pour me défendre, je posai mes doigts sur les points névralgiques de son visage, me servis de mes capacités télépathiques pour lui faire ressentir ma douleur. Il résista un temps, mais finit par me relâcher, me laissant tomber.

Avant que je puisse me remettre sur pied, il me lança un regard puis sauta dans le vide. Je courus à sa suite, regardai en bas, juste à temps pour apercevoir un deuxième vaisseau qui passait en-dessous de moi. Sans hésiter, je me précipitai dans le sens opposé et pris mon élan, avant de m’élancer à mon tour.

Ma chute libre me sembla durer une éternité, puis j’atterris brutalement une dizaine de mètres plus bas, sur le second aéronef. Projeté en arrière par la violence du choc, je basculai par-dessus bord, me rattrapant in extremis, mes jambes battant l’air en tentant de me rétablir. Je me hissai à la force de mes bras et essuyai un coup de pied dans l’estomac, avant d’avoir eu l’occasion de me relever. Khan se pencha alors sur moi, me frappa encore et encore, avant de me jeter plus loin. Les coups s’enchaînèrent, de plus en plus bestiaux et j’encaissai de moins en moins. Je commençai à douter de ma victoire.

…

_USS Enterprise, infirmerie, point de vue du Docteur Léonard McCoy._

« Activez la séquence cryogénique. » Dictai-je, à Carol.

Elle pianota sur l’écran du tube. Le givre blanchit les cheveux et les sourcils de Jim instantanément.

« McCoy à la passerelle ! » M’écriai-je, dans l’intercom. « Je n’arrive pas à joindre Spock. J’ai besoin de Khan en vie. Ramenez-moi ce fils de pute à bord immédiatement ! Je pense qu’il peut sauver Kirk. »

« Négatif, Docteur McCoy. » Me répondit Sulu, après quelques secondes. « Ils bougent sans cesse, nous ne pouvons pas les cibler. »

« Pouvez-vous envoyer quelqu’un ? » Demanda Nyota, juste à côté de moi.

« Oui, lieutenant. »

J’échangeai un regard entendu avec elle.

« Fonce. »

…

_Terre, San Francisco, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Khan était sur le point de prendre le dessus sur moi. Il était en train de me tuer. Quand la silhouette de Nyota se matérialisa juste derrière lui. Il se retourna en l’entendant, relâcha son attention sur moi. Elle lui tira plusieurs fois sur lui, mais l’anesthésie ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet sur lui. Il se releva, lui fit face. Je sautai sur l’occasion. Je cherchai une arme du regard et me décidai pour une fixation métallique que j’arrachai à la paroi, animé de nouveau d’un besoin incontrôlable de tuer.

Je m’approchai de lui, le saisis par l’épaule pour le tourner vers moi, et envoyai brutalement la pièce de métal percuter son visage. J’attrapai ensuite son bras, me retournai pour le passer par-dessus mon épaule, et le fracturai dans un craquement sinistre. L’homme hurla de douleur.

« Spock ! » M’apostropha Nyota.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m’avait rejoint, et, à vrai dire, je m’en fichais complètement. Je projetai violemment mon adversaire au sol, avant de l’enjamber et le frappai alors, sans pouvoir m’arrêter. Ma haine me possédait complètement.

« Spock ! Arrête ! Il est notre seule chance de sauver Kirk ! »

Le nom de mon compagnon, me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Ma colère s’évapora en mille fragments dans l’atmosphère. Je stoppai soudainement mes gestes, baissai mes yeux sur Khan à moitié inconscient, et l’assommai d’un uppercut.

…

_Dans une chambre d’hôpital, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Je vis plusieurs souvenirs de ma vie défiler. Des paroles diffuses, indistinctes. Comme des échos.

J’ouvris brusquement les yeux, inspirant fortement, reprenant contact avec mon corps. Il me parut immédiatement comme… étranger. J’avais l’impression de ne pas l’avoir habité pendant longtemps. Je m’étais rarement senti aussi mal. Je pris connaissance de mon environnement et reconnus, sans peine, une chambre d’hôpital quelconque. Mon regard tomba alors sur Bones.

« Ne sois pas si mélodramatique. Tu es à peine mort. » Ironisa-t-il, en passant un analyseur médical près de mon visage.

La mémoire me revint alors, brutalement. La chute libre de l’Enterprise, le cœur de distorsion, mon sacrifice. Spock ! Où était Spock ?!

« La transfusion t’a beaucoup affaibli. Tu étais dans les vapes. »

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de me rappeler comment parler.

« Une transfusion ? » Coassai-je.

« Tes cellules étaient irradiées. On n’a pas eu le choix. »

« De Khan ? » Devinai-je.

« Quand on l’a attrapé… enfin, quand on a réussi à dissuader Spock de le frapper jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive, j’ai synthétisé un sérum avec son super sang. » M’expliqua Léonard.

Au nom de mon compagnon, je trépignai davantage de ne toujours pas savoir comment il allait.

« Dis-moi, tu n’as pas des envies de meurtre ? Es-tu fou furieux ? Despotique ? » Me questionna mon ami, à moitié sérieux.

« Pas plus que d’habitude. » Ripostai-je.

Il sourit à ma remarque, puis contourna mon lit par la droite, laissant entrer Spock dans mon champ de vision.

Je dus me faire violence, pour ne pas me précipiter dans ses bras. Mais je n’étais pas vraiment en état de me lever. Lui, en revanche, se pencha sur moiet m’emprisonna dans la chaleur de son corps. Je me noyai dans son odeur épicée, incapable de m’en rassasier.

_« J’ai cru t’avoir perdu, T’hy’la. »_

Sa voix, chaude et grave, résonna agréablement dans ma tête. Notre lien se consolida de nouveau, apaisant immédiatement ma douleur, se distillant dans mes veines, réchauffant mon cœur. J’étais à ma place.

« Spock. Vous êtes dans un hôpital, pas dans une chambre d’hôtel. Jim a besoin de récupérer, alors, par pitié, ne l’étouffez pas. » Railla Bones, pour nous rappeler qu’il était encore là.

Mon compagnon me relâcha, à contre cœur, et se redressa.

« Tu m’as sauvé la vie. » Dis-je, simplement.

« Nyota et moi y sommes aussi pour quelque chose, hein. » Intervint Léonard.

Je l’ignorai, complètement obnubilé par mon amant.

« Tu m’as également sauvé la vie et celles de tout l’équi… »

« Épouse-moi. » Le coupai-je.

Un fracas métallique m’apprit que Bones avait fait tomber ses instruments. Mais je n’avais d’yeux que pour Spock.

Il m’observa longuement, semblant soupeser ma proposition à sa manière toute logique.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, une éternité plus tard.

…

_Presque un an plus tard._

« Nous aurons toujours des ennemis qui veulent nous anéantir. Pour les contrer, nous risquons d’éveiller le même mal à l’intérieur de nous. Notre instinct premier, c’est de vouloir nous venger, quand des êtres chers sont les victimes. Mais ce ne sont pas nos valeurs. »

Nous étions à la cérémonie commémorative, en l’honneur des victimes de ce jour funeste, où nous avions tous failli y rester. J’énonçais calmement mon discours, face à une assemblée en grande partie constituée de mon équipage, de ma famille. Parmi eux, j’aperçus Spock. Nous avions décidé de prendre le temps nécessaire pour cicatriser des derniers événements, avant d’officialiser notre union, à la manière de mon peuple cette fois-ci. Cela serait pour bientôt. Nous avions tout de même été obligés de rendre compte, expressément, de la nature de notre relation à Starfleet. En vue de notre lien et de la finalité de notre dernière mission, nous n’étions pas vraiment attaquables. Et personne, en haut lieu, ne s’y opposa franchement. Maintenant, j’avais juste hâte d’organiser notre vie à deux, à bord de l’Enterprise.    

« Nous sommes ici, aujourd’hui, pour rebaptiser l’USS Enterprise, et pour honorer ceux qui ont perdu la vie, il y a près d’un an. Quand Christopher Pike m’a confié son vaisseau, il m’a fait réciter le serment du Capitaine. Des mots dont la profondeur m’échappait. Aujourd’hui, je vois qu’ils nous appellent à nous rappeler qui nous étions et qui nous devons être de nouveau. Et quels sont ces mots ?... »

**Espace, frontière de l’infini, vers lequel voyage notre vaisseau spatial l’Enterprise. Sa mission de cinq ans : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d’autres civilisations et au mépris du danger, avancer vers l’inconnu.**


	14. Epilogue

Nous étions attablés, Spock, Bones et moi, dans le mess des officiers. Mon compagnon était assis en face de moi et le médecin à ma gauche. L’Enterprise était amarré à son spatiodock, prêt à partir pour notre mission de cinq ans, dans deux jours et nous nous occupions actuellement des derniers réglages. Je trépignais d’impatience, mais pour une tout autre raison. Demain, j’allais me marier.

C’était d’ailleurs de cela que nous étions en train de parler. Force était de constater que mon compagnon ne connaissait pas grand-chose à nos coutumes. Il s’était, jusque-là, très bien adapté, mais lui expliquer le principe de l’enterrement de vie de garçon s’avéra périlleux.

« Je ne comprends pas le but de la démarche. Nous nous sommes déjà unis sur Vulcain et notre relation dure depuis un an, je ne vois donc pas l’intérêt de fêter la fin de ta vie de célibataire. » Argumenta Spock.

Mais je sentis que ce n’était qu’une excuse.

« Allez. Crache de morceau. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse réellement. » Lui demandai-je, en posant ma main sur la sienne, par-dessus la table.

Il soupira, rassemblant son courage pour se jeter à l’eau.

« J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait des filles de petite vertu, à ces soirées, censées aguicher le futur marié. » Avoua-t-il finalement.

Sa remarque laissa un blanc. Avant que j’éclate de rire, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher. Dubitatif face à ma réaction, Spock attendit patiemment que je me calme.

« Crois-moi sur parole. Il est hors de question qu’il y ait des strip-teaseuses à cette fête. » Le rassurai-je. « Dis-lui, Bones. »

Je me tournai vers mon témoin. Un rire nerveux secoua ses épaules.

« Bones ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je n’en sais rien. C’est Chekov et Scott qui s’occupent de tout. »

Je restai silencieux quelques secondes, assimilant l’information.

« Tu as confié l’organisation de la soirée à un Russe et un Écossais ? » Résumai-je. « Tu veux que je fasse un coma éthylique ? »

« Bon sang, Jim ! Je suis médecin, pas organisateur de mariage ! Ils ne m’ont pas vraiment demandé mon avis ! » Se justifia-t-il, sous le regard perplexe de mon compagnon.

« Peu importe. » Balayai-je, d’une main. « Pas de danseuses, un point c’est tout. Tu leur feras passer le message. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Abdiqua-t-il.

« Il n’y a donc plus de problèmes. » Conclus-je, en me tournant vers Spock.

Il serra un peu plus fort ma main, pour me dire merci. Puis il commença à se lever.

« Je vous laisse vous mettre d’accord sur les derniers points. Je dois aller parler à Nyota. » Nous salua-t-il. « Je te vois demain, T’hy’la. » Me dit-il avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser aérien.

« À demain, Spock. »

Je ne savais pas ce qu’il voulait à la jeune femme, mais il m’en parlerait sûrement le moment venu.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Je tombai sur Nyota, au détour d’un couloir, en me dirigeant vers ses quartiers.

« Je te cherchais. J’avais quelque chose d’important à te demander. » L’informai-je, en la suivant.

« Je t’écoute. » Me répondit-elle, en souriant.

« Il y a certaines choses dont nous n’avons jamais eu l’occasion de discuter. Je sais que tout est allé très vite. Que je t’ai blessé, que je n’ai pas su trouver les mots pour t’expliquer pourquoi Jim et moi… »

« Va droit au but, Spock. » Me coupa-t-elle, en s’arrêtant pour se tourner vers moi.

« Tu as su me pardonner. Tu as su rebondir. Et tu restes malgré tout quelqu’un d’important pour moi. Jim m’a expliqué qu’il fallait que nous ayons un témoin chacun, pour la cérémonie. Son choix s’est automatiquement porté sur le Docteur McCoy. Pour ma part, j’ai longuement réfléchi et je n’ai pas vraiment d’ami, à bord de ce vaisseau. Des collègues, des gens qui m’apprécient, mais pas une personne que je peux considérer comme un confident ou qui me connaisse vraiment. »

Je repris mon souffle.

« À part toi. »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Je sais, qu’après ce qui s’est passé entre nous, cela peut paraître déplacé, mais… »

« J’accepte. » Me dit-elle soudainement. « J’en serais très heureuse. J’ai également beaucoup réfléchi, après notre rupture. J’ai fini par comprendre que nous étions trop différents, pour que cela fonctionne. Ensuite, Léonard a été là pour moi. Pour m’écouter longuement, me conseiller. Les choses se sont fait naturellement. J’ai gagné au change. Il est attentionné, parfois maladroit, mais toujours sincère, protecteur, mais pas envahissant. C’est ce dont j’ai besoin et tu n’aurais jamais pu me l’apporter. Jim et toi, vous êtes pareils. C’est presque évident, avec le recul, qu’il est fait pour toi. »

« Merci. » Soufflai-je, simplement, avant de la laisser.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Je me laissais actuellement guider, un bandeau sur les yeux, par Bones et Sulu. Je connaissais ce vaisseau comme ma poche, et prétendais souvent pouvoir m’y diriger à l’aveugle, sans problème. J’en avais maintenant la confirmation, puisque je devinai aisément que notre destination était la salle des loisirs. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, le bruit environnant m’apprit que nous étions un certain nombre. On me rendit enfin la vue.

« Surprise ! » S’exclamèrent-ils, tous réunis au centre de la pièce.

Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Kyle, Johnson, tous les subalternes que je connaissais personnellement et bien sûr, Léonard. Ils souriaient comme des benêts, fiers de leur petite fête improvisée. J’avais de la chance de les avoir. Je m’immergeai bien vite dans l’ambiance joyeuse, oubliant, pendant un moment, que je ne reverrais pas Spock, avant demain.

…

_San Francisco, quai d’arrivée des navettes, point de vue du Commander Spock_

J’observai les passagers de différentes races s’extirper de la navette en provenance d’un cargo touristique. J’aperçus enfin mes parents, au milieu de la foule. J’avais chargé ma mère de convaincre mon père de venir. Elle avait manifestement réussi son coup.

J’esquissai un salut vulcain qu’il me rendit solennellement, puis j’effleurai la joue de ma mère de mes lèvres. Elle sembla surprise par ce geste inhabituel.

« Jim vous embrasse. » Dis-je, en guise d’explication.

Elle me sourit avec chaleur.

« En parlant de lui. Où est-il ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« À son… enterrement de vie de garçon. »

Mon père leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Une obscure tradition humaine. Il est de coutume de fêter la fin du célibat, avec des amis. Je sais que cela paraît illogique, dans notre cas, mais je n’ai pas su l’en dissuader. » Expliquai-je. « Je nous ai réservé une table, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Poursuivis-je, pour changer de sujet.

Nous nous mîmes en route, sans plus de cérémonie.

…

_USS Enterprise, la salle des loisirs, point de vue du Capitaine James T. kirk._

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Ne restait que le cercle restreint de mes amis intimes. Nous étions, tous les cinq, attablés autour d’une bouteille survivante. Bien éméchés, nous rigolions comme des gosses, pour des âneries. Chekov avait improvisé une danse russe, qu’il essayait d’enseigner à Scotty qui portait un kilt pour l’occasion. La situation était cocasse et je me tordais de rire, accompagné de Sulu et Bones. Ils finirent par se rasseoir et le calme revint progressivement, nous faisant glisser vers une ambiance plus propice aux confidences.

« Alors, Docteur McCoy. » Amorça Sulu. « Allez-vous, enfin, nous raconter comment vous avez réussi à séduire le lieutenant Uhura ? »

Le susnommé rougit, pour la forme, mais ne s’offusqua pas de la question.

« C’est une histoire tout à fait banale, en réalité. Jim et Spock venaient de se mettre ensemble. Et elle était quelque peu déprimée. Elle faisait des insomnies, des cauchemars, alors elle est venue me consulter pour que je lui donne quelque chose pour mieux dormir. Étant fin psychologue, j’ai préféré mettre en place des séances d’analyses. Deux fois par semaine, pendant un mois, elle est venue me parler ou simplement s’asseoir dans mon bureau en se murant dans le silence. Mais, de ses propres dires, elle avait retrouvé le sommeil. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment j’ai pris conscience qu’elle ne venait plus pour parler de Spock, mais bien pour me voir. Mais, j’ai dû mettre un sacré bout de temps à m’en rendre compte, puisqu’elle a fini par faire le premier pas vers moi. » Conclut-il.

« Sacré Bones. » Commentai-je. « Toujours aussi aveugle, quand il s’agit de la gent féminine. »

« C'est-à-dire, que je me demande encore ce qu’elle me trouve. » Répondit-il, dépité.

« Oh, je t’en prie ! Tu passes ton temps à plus te préoccuper des autres que de toi. Tu défends les gens que tu aimes, au péril de ta vie, si la situation l’exige, et, il faut le préciser, tu es plutôt pas mal. » Contrai-je. « Que demande le peuple ? »

« Tu me trouves pas mal ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire stupide sur le visage

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Bones. Que ce soit bien clair. Spock est le premier et le dernier homme que je verrai autrement que comme un ami. »

Ma réflexion accentua l’hilarité générale et je me joignis à eux avec plaisir.

« Je m’interroge d’ailleurs, sur ce qui peut bien vous attirer chez monsieur Spock, Jim. » Me demanda Sulu, notre fou rire passé.

« Je pense que la vraie question est : a-t-il quelque chose de plus que les humains au niveau de… »

« Scotty ! » M’offusquai-je.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! » S’écria Léonard, en se bouchant les oreilles.

…

J’ouvris difficilement les yeux. Mes paupières semblaient collées, ma langue sèche comme un parchemin et ma tête allait exploser. Je jetai un œil à l’heure et une décharge électrique me parcourut, quand mon cerveau arriva à assimiler que je me mariais dans deux heures. Je me levai précipitamment, combattant vaillamment la nausée et m’étalai au sol, mes jambes emmêlées dans les draps. À ce moment-là, Bones entra dans mes quartiers, déjà en tenue, un hypospray en main. En me voyant affalé au bas de mon lit, il soupira.

« Je savais que je te trouverai dans cet état. Tu n’as jamais su boire, Jim. » Me dit-il, en s’approchant dangereusement de moi.

« Reste loin, avec ton instrument de malheur ! » Criai-je, en essayant, en vain, de me dépêtrer.

Il profita que je sois coincé, pour me piquer dans le bras. Je couinai lamentablement sous le désagréable pincement et lui jetai un regard assassin. Mais, presque immédiatement, je me sentis bien mieux. Mon esprit s’éclaircit et je pus enfin me lever pour aller prendre une douche sonique et me raser.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, en boxer, Léonard était encore là. Il avait préparé mon uniforme de cérémonie, celui dans lequel il était coutumier de se marier, quand on travaillait pour Starfleet. J’enfilai le pantalon noir, qui était impeccablement repassé, après avoir mis mes chaussettes, puis je passai le sous-pull, d’un blanc immaculé. J’endossai ensuite la veste, d’un rouge bordeaux, dont le tissu était doux au toucher. Des brodures cousues de fils d’or sur les manches rappelaient mon grade. Bones m’aida à l’ajuster, puis me tendit le ceinturon de cuir noir. Je le passai dans mon dos et attachai la boucle dorée à l’effigie de l’insigne de la fédération. 

Je me postai devant le miroir, après avoir chaussé mes bottes, pour arranger mes cheveux. Dans la même tenue, mon ami m’observa, par-dessus mon épaule. Son regard était indescriptible. Il posa une main ferme sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers lui, pour le prendre dans mes bras. Les accolades étaient rares, entre nous, mais l’occasion s’y prêtait. Il me rendit mon étreinte, en chuchotant.

« Ce satané gobelin aux oreilles pointues n’a pas intérêt à te faire souffrir, gamin. Sinon je me chargerai personnellement de le lui faire payer. »

Je ricanai, en le relâchant, touché par sa sollicitude.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Bones. »

« Je sais. Tu verras, le mariage, ce n’est pas toujours rose. Mais tu dois tout faire, pour ne pas le laisser pourrir de l’intérieur. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

« Je ne me fais pas de souci. Tu seras là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, si jamais je déconne. » Répondis-je, en souriant à son reflet.

« Toujours. »

…

Le temps était au beau fixe et une légère brise rafraîchissait l’air. Nous avions choisi un jardin, pour la cérémonie. Étant moi-même athée et Spock n’adhérant à aucune religion terrienne, nous voulions un lieu neutre. Plusieurs rangées de chaises avaient été installées, de chaque côté d’une allée. En face, il y avait une estrade, où trônait une arche imposante, ornée de fleurs blanches. La décoration s’arrêtait là. Nous voulions quelque chose de très sobre.

Lorsque je passai le portail en fer forgé du parc, la totalité des invités était déjà installée. Je reconnus mes amis et Amanda, au premier rang. Ma mère, elle, brillait par son absence. Elle était hors d’elle, en apprenant que j’épousais mon premier officier, un homme à demi-Vulcain. Mais, je soupçonnais l’influence de Frank sous sa colère non-justifiée, et c’est résigné que j’acceptai qu’elle ne soit pas présente.

Au pied de la scène, m’attendaient Bones, mon témoin et l’Amiral Nogura, qui avait volontiers accepté de nous unir. J’eus une pensée pour Christopher Pike, qui aurait dû se trouver à sa place, si les choses s’étaient déroulées autrement. Je chassai ces idées négatives, sous le regard bienveillant de Léonard. Je lui rendis son sourire et soufflai un bon coup, avant de m’avancer sur le tapis blanc frappé de plusieurs écussons de Starfleet. Je vins me poster à sa droite, puis fixai le portique que je venais de franchir, incapable de calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, Spock apparut, lui aussi dans son uniforme de cérémonie, accompagné de Sarek qui avait accepté de se plier à la coutume humaine. Comme mon compagnon le lui avait sûrement expliqué, il mena son fils jusqu’à moi, alors que les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentissaient, avant de prendre sa main, pour me la donner, et de rejoindre sa femme. Je liai mes doigts à ceux, brûlants, de mon futur mari. Nyota vint alors se placer à côté de lui. Je lui lançai un regard surpris. C’était donc de cela dont ils avaient parlé. Je fus étonné qu’elle ait accepté et la remerciai d’un hochement de tête. Nous montâmes sur l’estrade, à la suite de l’Amiral.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui, pour unir ces deux hommes. Cher James Tiberius Kirk, cher Spock, moi, l’Amiral Heihachiro Nobura, suis sur le point de vous déclarer unis par le mariage et cette cérémonie de mariage civil n’est certes pas une vaine formalité administrative à laquelle on se soumet avec une hâte distraite, comme à une chose dont on souhaite se débarrasser au plus vite, avant de passer aux choses importantes. Non, le mariage civil est une cérémonie fondamentale et lui seul donne force et garantie de la loi aux devoirs, mais aussi aux droits des époux à l’égard l’un de l’autre, tels qu’ils sont prévus par le Code Civil. Toutefois, ces articles du Code Civil, dont il vous a été donné lecture, ne définissent que les dispositions légales, qui sont certes précieuses, mais qui ne font aucune référence aux liens affectifs, aux conduites dictées par les sentiments qui, de fait, se trouvent à la base du mariage que vous allez contracter. De ce point de vue, les textes légaux ne sont pas suffisants. C’est pourquoi vous avez souhaité cette cérémonie d’engagement. »

Il reprit son souffle, avant de continuer.

« Nous avons souvent l’honneur d’être conviés à l’union de proches sans toutefois prendre la mesure de l’amour qu’ils se portent, sans comprendre ce que représente aux yeux des jeunes mariés cette journée spéciale. De toutes les célébrations auxquelles nous sommes habitués, aucune ne vous paraissait être en total accord avec ce que vous êtes tous deux, en osmose avec votre propre représentation du mariage, entre deux enfants de deux mondes éloignés,  aux idées parfois différentes, souvent complémentaires. Et c’est pourquoi vous avez décidé d’imaginer pas à pas les quelques instants qui vont suivre, en espérant que toute l’assemblée saurait apprécier, tout comme vous, l’idée peut-être audacieuse, mais sincère ! Jim et Spock, vous avez voulu, pour cette cérémonie civile impliquer vos familles, vos proches et vos amis car vous croyez fermement qu’un couple puise sa force, non seulement dans son intimité, mais aussi dans son entourage. Vous les avez choisis librement et en toute confiance. »

Je n’avais d’yeux que pour Spock. Je vis une myriade d’émotions défiler dans son regard. Bones se munit d’un PADD et prit la parole.

« L’amour commence lorsqu’on préfère l’autre à soi-même, lorsqu’on accepte sa différence et son imprescriptible liberté. Accepter que l’autre soit habité par d’autres présences que la nôtres, n’avoir pas la prétention de répondre à tous ses besoins, à toutes ses attentes, ce n’est pas se résigner à l’infidélité à notre égard, c’est vouloir, comme la plus haute preuve d’amour, que l’autre soit d’abord lui-même. Même si cela est souffrance pour nous, c’est une souffrance féconde parce qu’elle nous oblige à nous déprendre de nous-mêmes, à vivre intensément cette dépossession enrichissante. Dans la plus amoureuse étreinte, c’est un être libre que nous étreignons, avec tous ses possibles, même ceux qui nous échappent. »

Je ravalais mes larmes, en entendant son discours, qu’il avait préparé dans le plus grand secret. Nyota enchaîna.

« Aimez-vous l’un l’autre, mais faites en sorte que l’amour ne soit pas une entrave, qu’il soit plutôt comme une mer mouvante entre les rivages de vos âmes. Emplissez chacun la coupe de l’autre, mais ne buvez pas une seule coupe. Naviguez, partez à la découverte de nouveaux mondes ensemble et soyez heureux. Mais demeurez vous-mêmes, de même que les cordes d’un luth sont seules, cependant elles vibrent de la même harmonie. Tenez-vous ensemble, mais pas trop proches non plus, car les piliers du temple s’érigent à distance, et le chêne et le cyprès ne croissent pas à l’ombre l’un de l’autre. »

Elle était magnifique dans la robe officielle. Nogura reprit.

« Traditionnellement, le lien qui unit les époux est symbolisé par l’anneau, le cercle parfait qui représente l’attachement librement consenti. Nous voulons insister sur l’échange des anneaux qui symbolisent l’amour et l’alliance des époux. Placer sa main dans celle de l’autre, c’est remettre sa liberté ou plutôt choisir de la confier. Que le témoin apporte les alliances. »

Léonard sortit une boîte de sa poche et en sortit deux anneaux d’or, avant de nous les tendre. J’en saisis un et donnai l’autre à Spock, avant de prendre sa main gauche.

« Je veux t’aimer sans m’agripper, t’apprécier sans te juger. »

« Te rejoindre sans t’envahir, t’inviter sans résistance. » Compléta-t-il.

« Te désirer sans te posséder et t’aimer sans t’envahir. »

« Te dire sans me trahir, te garder sans te dévorer. »

« Te critiquer sans te blâmer, t’aider sans te diminuer. »

« Si tu veux bien m’accorder la même chose, alors nous pourrons vraiment nous rencontrer et nous enrichir l’un l’autre. »

« Cette alliance est le symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Ce métal est des plus précieux, c’est un cercle qui n’a ni début ni fin. Mon amour est semblable à cet anneau d’or, inaltérable et sans fin. Que cette alliance orne ta main tout comme ton amour illumine mon cœur. » Enonçai-je, en passant la bague à son annulaire.

« Cette alliance est le symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Ce métal est des plus précieux, c’est un cercle qui n’a ni début ni fin. Mon amour est semblable à cet anneau d’or, inaltérable et sans fin. Que cette alliance orne ta main tout comme ton amour illumine mon cœur. » Répéta-t-il, en faisant de même pour moi.

Nogura continua.

« Désormais vous n’êtes plus deux mais un. Tout comme l’étoile née aujourd’hui, qui porte désormais votre nom ! Par vos promesses échangées, vous êtes unis dans le mariage, votre mariage. Nous tous ici réunis vous donnerons la force et la joie de vivre ces promesses. »

Il marqua une dernière pause, en nous fixant l’un après l’autre.

« Chers Jim et Spock, vous avez été unis devant la loi. Vous avez pris l'engagement de vous donner la main pour traverser toutes les péripéties de la vie. À l'instar de ceux qui vous ont précédés, vous connaîtrez des heures sombres, des obstacles, des déconvenues. Vous savez que ces moments sont à venir. Vous serez ensemble pour subir ces moments pénibles. Vous connaîtrez aussi des heures paisibles ou exaltantes, des joies et des satisfactions. Là aussi, vous serez ensemble pour vivre et apprécier ces moments heureux. Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Spock voulut se pencher vers moi, mais je l’arrêtai. Je levai ma main gauche, en tendant mon index et mon majeur, l’invitant à un baiser vulcain. Il m’observa, touché par l’attention, avant de poser ses doigts contre les miens. J’happai ensuite ses lèvres des miennes, délicatement, sans effusion, respectant sa pudeur. Un tonnerre d’applaudissements retentit dans l’assemblée.

…

_San Francisco, siège de Starfleet, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Nous étions tous réunis dans une salle de réunion, reconvertie en salle des fêtes. Le comité restreint se réunit autour d’une table, c’était l’heure de déballer les cadeaux. Jim insista pour ouvrir le mien en premier. J’avais tenu à ce que nous nous en offrions mutuellement. Il prit la boîte, étrangement percée de trous, dans ses mains, la soupesant, et la surprise se peint sur son visage.

« Mais… ça bouge là-dedans ! Il y a quelque chose de vivant dans ce paquet ? »

« Ouvre-le, tu verras. » Lui répondis-je.

Il s’empressa de soulever le couvercle et immédiatement, un roucoulement apaisant s’éleva. Il prit délicatement l’animal dans sa main, en l’approchant de son visage.

« Tu m’offres un tribble ? » Me demanda-t-il, dubitatif, même si la petite créature lui plaisait manifestement.

« Ce n’est pas un tribble. Lui expliquai-je. C’est _le_ tribble. »

Il m’observa quelques secondes, puis la lumière se fit dans ses yeux.

« C’est celui qui a permis à Bones de me sauver ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Je l’ai gardé dans mon labo, tout ce temps. Spock voulait absolument que tu aies la surprise. » Intervint le Docteur McCoy.

« C’est vraiment un cadeau génial ! » S’exclama-t-il, ravi. « Comment s’appelle-t-il ? »

« Je ne l’ai pas nommé, je pensais que tu aimerais choisir. » Lui répondis-je. «  _Mais en secret, je l’appelle Léonard. »_ Ajoutai-je, en pensée.

Jim fut soudainement pris d’un fou rire dont personne ne comprit la raison.

…

Je parcourus la salle du regard. Le vin d’honneur se déroulait dans un certain calme. Nous avions voulu un comité réduit. Jim avait tout mis en œuvre pour me préserver de la foule et des effusions, invitant un minimum de gens et ne souhaitant pas prolonger les festivités plus loin qu’un simple apéritif. Et pour cela, je l’aimais encore plus, si c’était possible. Mais présentement, j’avais beau observer tous les groupes, je ne le trouvais nulle part. Je sortis sur la terrasse, espérant tomber sur lui. Mais il n’y était pas non plus.

 _« T’hy’la ? »_ Pensai-je, avec force.

_« Sur la passerelle. »_

Sur la passerelle ? Je levai soudainement les yeux au ciel, en comprenant ce qu’il voulait dire. La silhouette du spatioport se dessinait loin au-dessus des nuages. Je sortis mon communicateur.

« Spock à l’Enterprise. »

« Ici Kyle. M. Spock ? »

« Un à téléporter. »

« À vos ordres, monsieur. »

Je sentis bien vite les picotements caractéristiques de la dématérialisation. Une fois dans la salle de téléportation, je saluai l’Enseigne Kyle, en descendant de mon plot, avant de me diriger vers le turbolift et de demander la passerelle.

Les portes s’ouvrirent sur le pont complètement désert. Cela était étrange à voir. Un tel silence en ce lieu qui avait vu la joie, l’effervescence, la peur ou encore la panique des différents membres d’équipage. Seul, dans son fauteuil de commandement, Jim observait l’espace. Son regard semblait perdu loin devant lui, dans les profondeurs de l’univers.

« Tu sais, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais renoncer à cette vie. Sauf si tu me le demandais. » Dit-il, en m’entendant approcher.

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? » Demandai-je, en me postant derrière le dossier de son siège, posant mes yeux sur l’écran, à mon tour.

Il me semblait que c’était un certain Antoine de Saint-Exupéry qui avait dit : «  _Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction._  » Il avait sûrement raison.

 _« Surtout que c’était un grand aviateur, un explorateur. Cela nous ressemble assez. »_ Pensa Jim.

Je passai ma main dans ses boucles blondes, en réponse.

« Peut-être qu’un jour, tu voudras d’une autre vie. Après tout, nous avons sauvé ta planète et c’est à peine si tu y es retourné depuis. » Dit-il.

« J’ai juste besoin de savoir qu’elle m’attend, quelque part. Si je voulais passer ma vie sur Vulcain, je ne me serais jamais engagé dans Starfleet. »

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu l’avais fait, d’ailleurs. »

J’ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais je me rendis compte qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment de réponse. Juste des excuses que je m’étais donné. La réalité était simple.

« C’était comme si une force m’y poussait. Et il m’était simplement impossible de la contrer. »

Il leva sa tête vers moi, interrogateur.

« C’est étrange. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais que l’exploration spatiale n’était pas pour moi. Mais, j’étais malgré moi obsédé par l’espace. Et quand Pike est venu me chercher, je n’ai pas _pu_ faire autrement que m’enrôler. »

J’eus une pensée pour mon double plus âgé.

« Tu penses qu’un fil invisible m’attirait déjà à toi ? » Me demanda-t-il. « Comme si le cosmos voulait remettre les choses à leur place après que Nero ait tout chamboulé. »

« Peut-être. Il n’y a aucun moyen de le savoir. »

Un silence apaisant s’installa. Je continuai à jouer avec ses cheveux, puis je descendis doucement ma main sur son torse, en me penchant par-dessus son épaule. Il s’enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, les yeux fermés, en soupirant. Je glissai mes doigts sur son ventre plat, jusqu’à poser ma paume entre ses jambes. Il gémit à ce contact, durcissant sous mon toucher.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ce qui te traverse l’esprit en ce moment. » Chuchotai-je, à son oreille.

J’accentuai ma caresse à travers son pantalon. Il gémit en se cambrant sur son fauteuil. Je me déplaçai alors, le contournant, pour venir me mettre à genoux devant lui et remontai mes mains le long de ses cuisses, vers son aine, puis m’attaquai à son ceinturon, pour pouvoir ouvrir sa veste. Sous son regard adorateur, je déboutonnai son pantalon, avant de tirer dessus pour le descendre sur ses chevilles, emportant son boxer dans le mouvement. Une fois à moitié nu devant moi, je me penchai sur lui, pour embrasser son membre. Il glapit à ce contact, rejeta sa tête en arrière. Je le fis doucement glisser entre mes lèvres, jouant de ma langue, allant et venant à un rythme lancinant. Il posa une main sur ma tête, m’incitant à accélérer gentiment. J’accédai à sa demande, le dévorant, l’amenant vers la jouissance, mais relâchant son érection juste avant sa délivrance. La laissant sensible et humide de ma salive. Je me relevai, debout devant lui. Il me regarda, interrogateur, me débarrasser de ma veste et de mon pull, puis défaire mon pantalon, après avoir enlevé mes bottes, et le jeter plus loin, avec mon sous-vêtement. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de moi.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu es totalement nu, sur la passerelle de commandement d’un vaisseau stellaire, n’est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, un large sourire ornant son visage.

En réponse, je me glissai sur ses genoux, frottant mon membre contre le sien, délicieusement. Il m’encercla de ses bras, me serrant avec force contre lui. Puis, il me relâcha et se contorsionna pour se dévêtir à son tour. Je l’aidais dans sa tâche en faisant passer son pull par-dessus sa tête. Je pus enfin sentir son torse imberbe, contre le mien. Sa peau tiède, sous mes doigts.

Il glissa un bras entre nos corps, pour agripper mon érection, lubrifiant ses phalanges. Il migra ensuite dans mon dos, descendant progressivement, pour s’enfouir en moi délicatement. Je cambrai mes reins sous l’intrusion, gémissant doucement. Il me tortura lentement, me prépara à sa venue. Quand je me sentis prêt, je repoussai sa main, sans brusquerie, puis me soulevai au-dessus de son membre, avant de m’y empaler exquisément. Il agrippa possessivement mes flancs, leva ses hanches pour me pénétrer d’une poussée. Je criai sous le plaisir, plongeant mon visage dans son cou, me saoulant de son odeur unique. Il accompagna mes mouvements, instaura un rythme lent et doux, s’enfonça plus profondément à chaque fois. Je m’appuyai sur les accoudoirs, pour ne pas l’écraser sous mon poids, happai ses lèvres, l’embrassai passionnément, caressai sa langue de la mienne, nos gémissements se mêlant. Le plaisir monta crescendo, alors qu’il accélérait la cadence, devenait erratique. Je me cambrai en arrière, ayant besoin d’air, ondulai mon bassin de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mains se promenèrent sur mes pectoraux, dans mon cou, redescendirent sur mon membre délaissé. Il l’enveloppa de ses doigts frais, mes vrilles reconnurent sa présence, s’enroulèrent autour de ses phalanges. Il semblait toujours autant fasciné par nos différences anatomiques. Je m’en sentais flatté à chaque fois. Il me caressa à un rythme impitoyable, m’amena rapidement à l’orgasme. Je criai sous le plaisir intense, son sexe imposant continuant à aller et venir en moi, jusqu’à ce qu’il se tende et se répande entre mes reins, en m’étreignant fortement contre lui.

La pression retomba doucement. Ses mains dessinèrent des arabesques imaginaires dans mon dos, m’apaisant. Je respirai son odeur dans son cou, en caressant ses cheveux. Le bruit très discret des portes du turbolift parvint à mes oreilles aiguisées, mais mon cerveau, saturé d’endorphine refusa de traiter l’information. J’étais bien trop confortablement installé pour songer à bouger, pour le moment.

« Franchement, la prochaine fois que vous quitterez la passerelle lors d’une mission, je resterai debout, je pense. »

Jim sursauta violemment, en relevant la tête vers l’intrus. Je suivis son regard et tombai sur M. Sulu qui dansait d’un pied sur l’autre, en regardant partout, sauf vers nous.

« J’étais juste venu rentrer quelques derniers renseignements dans l’ordinateur de bord, mais ça peut attendre, hein. Je vous laisse. » Dit-il, avant de réinvestir l’ascenseur, en partant comme il était venu.

Soudainement, Jim éclata de rire contre moi. C’était un son clair, délicieux, et j’eus du mal à ne pas l’imiter.

…

_USS Enterprise, passerelle de commandement, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous étions sur le point de partir pour Vulcain, pour y passer notre lune de miel. La deuxième. C’était l’avantage de se marier deux fois. Mais avant, il me restait une chose à faire.

Je me téléportai une dernière fois sur Terre, avant de m’en aller pour cinq ans, accompagné de Spock. J’avais directement entré les coordonnées du cimetière et nous avions atterri juste devant le portail en fer forgé. Nous pénétrâmes dans le lieu de recueillement dans le plus grand silence. Je savais exactement où aller.

Je m’arrêtai devant la pierre tombale gravée du nom de Christopher Pike, où l’on pouvait lire cette épitaphe :

« _Telle est la tâche de l'homme : conquérir l'espace et sanctifier le temps. (1)_ » 

Je me recueillis un instant. Mon compagnon resta en retrait, taiseux.

« Tu sais qu’il n’aurait même pas dû se trouver à cette réunion ? » Demandai-je, soudainement.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Me répondit-il, doucement.

« Il n’y était pas convié, étant Amiral. Mais il avait insisté pour donner son avis et apporter son aide. » Lui appris-je.

« C’était tout à fait son genre. Il n’aurait pas été lui-même, s’il ne l’avait pas fait. » Me dit-il, en m’enlaçant, se collant à mon dos.

« Je sais. J’aurais juste aimé qu’il soit peut-être moins impétueux. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. » Chuchota-t-il, à mon oreille.

Je me tournai vers lui pour l’embrasser tendrement. Puis, je collai mon front au sien, comme nous le faisions souvent.

 _« J’essaierai d’être plus prudent. »_ Lui promis-je, en pensée.

 _« Je préfère que tu restes toi-même. »_ M’assura-t-il, silencieusement.

Et je l’aimai encore plus pour cela.

…

De retour sur l’Enterprise, je m’installai dans mon fauteuil sur la passerelle, tandis que Spock prenait place derrière son poste. Sulu se tourna vers moi, en souriant, impatient de partir. Il n’était pas habituel qu’une mission commence par une permission, mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et l’équipage ravi. Amanda avait prié son mari de l’accompagner rendre visite à sa famille, sur Terre, qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Son intention de nous prêter leur maison pour un temps était à peine camouflée et je mesurais ma chance d’avoir une belle-mère aussi prévenante. Nous les avions donc laissés derrière nous, ils rentreraient dans quelques jours.

J’ordonnai au Japonais de mettre les gazes et l’Enterprise s’élança dans l’espace.

…

Une fois en orbite autour de Vulcain, je me précipitai vers la salle de téléportation, mon compagnon sur mes talons. J’avais hâte de retrouver notre havre de paix, où, il y a un an maintenant, nous nous étions enfermés dans une bulle d’harmonie et de douceur.

Nous nous matérialisâmes devant cette maison qui m’avait tant manqué, alors que le soir tombait. Peut-être que l’attachement de Spock pour cet endroit déteignait sur moi. Je reconnus les effluves du désert, l’odeur du sable, la chaleur sur ma peau. Nous entrâmes dans la bâtisse chaude et silencieuse et j’y retrouvai presque immédiatement mes marques. Comme si nous n’étions jamais partis, comme si la dernière année n’avait jamais existé. 

Nous posâmes nos affaires, et Spock se mit en tête de nous préparer à dîner. Je l’observai, admiratif, s’affairer dans la cuisine. Il cuisinait comme il faisait l’amour, délicat avec les aliments, précis avec les ustensiles.

Une fois attablé, j’attaquai mon plat avec un plaisir certain. C’était délicieux et inédit. Sans viande, évidemment, mais ça ne me dérangea pas. Cela changeait de la nourriture du synthétiseur, proche de la réalité mais manquant d’authenticité.

Le repas terminé, j’accusai une certaine fatigue émotionnelle, due aux derniers événements. Spock me proposa une douche, pour me détendre. J’acceptai avec joie.

L’eau, qu’il régla tiède, me rafraîchit agréablement. J’appréciai l’attention. Elle lava mon corps de la tension des dernières heures. Mon mari me savonna longuement, consciencieusement, massa mes épaules, étira mes muscles de ses mains puissantes. J’en fis de même pour lui, tendrement. Nous n’avions quasiment échangé aucune parole, depuis notre arrivée. Un calme serein nous enveloppait. La proximité était devenue naturelle entre nous. Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, sans même nous sécher, la chaleur de l’air s’en chargerait bien assez tôt. Spock enfila tout de même un peignoir, et me laissa sur le seuil de la chambre, pour aller éteindre toutes les lumières et fermer la maison. Pour ma part, je me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, entièrement nu et savourai la fraîcheur des draps propres. C’est dans cette position que me retrouva mon compagnon, marquant une pause sur le pas de la porte, en m’observant.

 _« Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder. »_ Pensa-t-il.

 _« Je pense que je ne me rassasierai jamais de ton corps non plus. Mais présentement, je te trouve trop habillé. »_ Le provoquai-je, en retour.

En réponse, il défit sa ceinture et laissa tomber l’étoffe à terre, d’un mouvement d’épaule. Mais il n’avança pas d’un iota. Je le dévorai des yeux, impatient. Je finis par me lever, interrogateur, et m’avançai lentement vers lui, aguicheur. L’expression de son regard était insondable et je fus donc surpris, quand il bondit sur moi.

Il agrippa fermement l’arrière de mes cuisses, me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien et se retourna pour me plaquer au mur, en m’embrassant voracement. Je nouai solidement mes chevilles dans le creux de ses reins et mes bras derrière sa nuque. Ses doigts se firent inquisiteurs, après qu’il les ait lubrifiés sur sa propre érection, et commencèrent à remuer en moi, m’étirant lentement. Il dévorait toujours mes lèvres, quand il me souleva finalement au-dessus de son membre, avant de me relâcher pour que je m’empale brusquement sur lui. Je gémis fortement sous l’intrusion, resserrai ma prise autour de ses flancs. Il amorça des va-et-vient à un rythme quelque peu bestial, ses muscles tendus sous l’effort qu’il fournissait pour me maintenir en place. Mes cris allèrent se perdre dans sa bouche qui ravageait toujours la mienne. Mon dos s’irrita contre le grain de la peinture murale, mes jambes tremblèrent et mes biceps me brûlèrent, mais je n’en avais rien à faire. Je voulais qu’il continue à me prendre brutalement contre cette cloison.

Mais, il finit par ralentir la cadence, jusqu’à s’immobiliser, avant de me porter vers le lit et de se laisser tomber à genoux devant, en me déposant sur le bord du matelas. Il souleva ma jambe gauche, puis la posa sur son épaule, avant de s’enfoncer en moi de nouveau, d’un coup sec, venant violemment percuter ma prostate. Je hurlai, en me laissant tomber en arrière, me cambrant pour mieux l’accueillir. Il reprit ses mouvements, à un rythme effréné, enflammant mes sens, consumant mon corps. Une de ses mains vint s’emparer de mon érection douloureuse, la caressa durement. J’étais au bord de l’explosion et surpris son regard sur moi. Je savais qu’il aimait me voir dans cet état d’abandon, en total don de moi-même, ondulant lascivement à sa rencontre. Il se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille.

« Wani ra yana ro aisha, T’hy’la. »

« Je t’aime aussi. » Lui répondis-je, dans ma langue, d’une voix qui se cassa sur la fin, alors que je sombrais dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Il plongea une dernière fois en moi, avant de me rejoindre, en plantant ses dents dans la chair tendre de mon mollet.

Il me relâcha ensuite doucement et je rampai jusqu’à laisser tomber ma tête sur les oreillers. Il m’enjamba, pour venir se lover dans mon dos, me serra contre lui. Son souffle encore saccadé me chatouilla la nuque. Il embrassa mon épaule, avant de se détendre à mes côtés. Sa main gauche traça des cercles apaisant autour de mon nombril et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Nous venions de passer quatre jours dans un autre monde. Nous sortions à peine du lit, pour manger ou nous doucher. Les heures s’écoulaient lentement, plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Nous étions seuls au monde, plus rien n’existait en dehors de cette chambre.

Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et les parents de Spock rentraient aujourd’hui.

En fin de matinée, fraîchement douchés et habillés, nous accueillîmes Sarek et Amanda. Les salutations furent chaleureuses d’un côté, formelles de l’autre. Nous retournâmes ensuite empaqueter nos affaires, avant de retourner sur l’Enterprise, cet après-midi.

Après le déjeuner, je réussis à entraîner Sarek à part. Il y avait une dernière chose qui me tenait à cœur, avant de partir cinq ans dans l’espace.

« J’ai une requête un peu particulière. » Débutai-je, allant droit au but.

« Je vous écoute, Jim. » Me répondit-il.

« J’aimerais pouvoir parler de nouveau à l’autre Spock. J’ai besoin de m’entretenir avec lui. Sur rien de compromettant. Je ne compte pas le pousser à rompre son serment de silence. »

Le Vulcain m’observa longuement, soupesant ma demande.

« J’accepte de vous accorder une rencontre. À la condition que ce soit la dernière. Il est dangereux d’entrer en contact avec lui, pour vous. Amanda m’a raconté votre histoire, je sais ce que vous avez fait pour ma planète. Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Pour vous remercier, je consens à vous rendre ce service, si j’ai votre parole que vous ne lui poserez aucune question qui pourrait compromettre votre avenir. »

« Vous avez ma parole. » Lui assurai-je.

« Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

…

Après avoir prévenu Spock de mes intentions, qu’il n’approuvait pas forcément, il consentit tout de même à me laisser partir, sans connaître les raisons qui me poussaient à faire ça. Je lui demandai simplement de ne pas me poser de questions, lui dis que j’avais juste besoin de réponses que seul l’autre Spock pouvait m’apporter. Il sembla comprendre.

Je suivis Sarek, dans une petite navette et nous nous mîmes en route pour Gol.

Il s’arrêta devant une petite maison quelque peu isolée, après un trajet silencieux. Elle semblait cossue et plutôt spacieuse à l’intérieur.

« Je vous attends dehors. » Me dit Sarek. « Vous avez trente minutes. » M’accorda-t-il.

J’hochai simplement la tête, avant de sonner à la porte. Le vieux Vulcain vint m’ouvrir. La surprise se peint sur son visage, plus expressif que la plupart des gens de son espèce. Je lui souris malicieusement et il s’effaça, sans un mot, pour me laisser entrer. Une fois dans l’intimité de son petit salon, je me tournai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte, visiblement content de me voir. Nos âmes entrèrent en résonance, mais sans réussir à complètement s’accorder. Il n’était pas mon Spock et je n’étais pas son Jim. Mais, lui était seul et je pus ressentir sa tristesse. Je le relâchai doucement et il m’invita à m’asseoir sur un grand canapé.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Je suppose que vous n’avez pas le droit de rester bien longtemps. » Me demanda-t-il.

« En effet. On m’attend dehors. Je suis là parce que j’ai des questions. Je sais que vous avez juré de ne jamais divulguer certaines informations, mais j’espère que vous pourrez me répondre. » Lui expliquai-je.

« Demandez toujours, je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« Depuis que Spock et moi formons un couple, et encore plus depuis certains événements récents qui m’ont donné à réfléchir, j’ai pris conscience que je partirai sûrement le premier. Vous en êtes la preuve vivante. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de dire est difficile à entendre pour vous, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de savoir qu’il sera capable de vivre sans moi. C’est pour ça que j’aimerais que vous me parliez un peu de la manière dont vous avez vécu ma mort. » Lui demandai-je, avec un certain manque de tact.

Mais, le temps m’était compté.

« Je ne saurais dire. Simplement parce que je ne vis pas depuis que mon Jim a quitté ce monde. Je survis. Et soyez sûr que votre Spock survivra également, parce que les Vulcains rejettent le suicide. Il est illogique et contre nature. Depuis ce jour funeste, j’ai consacré ma vie aux autres espèces, je suis devenu ambassadeur. Mais j’ai refusé de servir de nouveau sur un vaisseau de la fédération. L’idée m’était tout simplement insupportable. »

Je le regardai, souffrant avec lui.

« N’y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire, pour qu’il soit capable de tourner la page et de refaire sa vie ? »

« Jim. Je crois que vous cernez encore mal la relation entre les T’hy’la. Fermez les yeux. »

Je m’exécutai.

« Imaginez que soudainement Spock disparaisse. Figurez-vous votre vie sans lui. » Concentrez-vous sur cette idée.

Je lui obéis très sérieusement, mettant en œuvre toutes mes capacités psychiques.

« Que ressentez-vous ? » Me demanda-t-il, après un certain temps.

Je peinai à lui répondre.

« Je ne peux plus respirer. » Gémis-je, sous la souffrance.

« Vous sentez cette douleur ? Ce n’est qu’un aperçu. C’est purement insoutenable en réalité. »

J’ouvris les yeux, revenant à la réalité. Je repris mon souffle difficilement, ravalant mes larmes. J’avais mes réponses. Et je ne pouvais juste rien faire d’autre que d’accepter mon impuissance.

Je le remerciai chaleureusement, en sachant que je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais et le quittai finalement, après avoir pris de ses nouvelles.

…

Sarek nous avait ramenés chez lui. Il n’avait posé aucune question et il n’en poserait certainement jamais. J’avais profité du trajet du retour, pour barricader solidement cette conversation, profondément dans mon inconscient. Je devais faire avec et profiter du temps qu’il nous restait ensemble. Faire de chaque jour une aventure et lui montrer que je l’aimais en toute occasion.

…

Les portes du turbolift s’ouvrirent sur le pont et j’embrassai la scène du regard.

« Capitaine sur la passerelle. » Annonça Sulu.

Je lui souris en retour. Je m’avançai vers mon fauteuil, actuellement occupé par Spock, qui se leva pour me laisser la place. Je lui lançai une œillade chaleureuse en m’approchant, puis appuyai sur l’intercom, sans m’asseoir.

« M. Scott. » Appelai-je. « Comment va notre moteur ? »

« Il ronronne comme un chaton, monsieur. » Me répondit-il, d’une voix enjouée. « Le vaisseau est prêt pour un long voyage. »

« Excellent. » Conclus-je, coupant la communication.

Je m’avançai ensuite vers McCoy qui faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

« Allez, Bones ! On va s’amuser ! » L’apostrophai-je, en le secouant par les épaules.

« Cinq ans dans l’espace. Que Dieu me vienne en aide. » Marmonna-t-il.

Je rigolai de sa remarque, avant de me poster face à l’écran principal qui offrait une vue imprenable.

« Spock ! »

« Capitaine. » Me répondit-il, en venant se poster à ma droite, regardant dans la même direction que moi.

« Où devrions-nous aller ? »

« Comme jamais mission aussi longue n’a été entreprise… »

Je posai un regard amoureux sur lui. Il me le rendit, en se retenant manifestement de sourire.

« … je m’en remets à votre jugement, Capitaine. »

Je lui souris franchement, avant qu’il ne retourne derrière son poste, puis je pris enfin place dans mon siège.

« M. Sulu, c’est parti. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

Il mit les gazes et l’Enterprise s’élança vers l’inconnu.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Citation d'Abraham Heschel.


End file.
